Amor En Londres
by NatieUru2011
Summary: Quinn Fabray, una joven de 22 años es desterrada de EE.UU por escribir un libro en contra de su presidente. Es enviada a Londres, donde Leroy, un empleado del aeropuerto se hace cargo de ella. Rachel hija de este y Quinn comenzarán una historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

_Quinn_

Estaba tan feliz por haber editado mi libro que nunca imaginé las consecuencias que sufriría por haberlo escrito. Había pasado tantas horas frente a la computadora, llenando páginas y páginas de Microsoft Word que una vez finalizado sólo pensé en lanzarlo a la venta. Ya había escrito una novela que había hecho furor en todo el mundo y nunca imaginé que la gente criticaría tanto este. Todo porque escribí sobre el ex presidente, Bush. Todo Norteamérica se había enojado porque según ellos, había humillado a un ex presidente y alabado a los ingleses. Mis intensiones eran sencillas, contar la historia desde el punto de vista inglés. En ningún momento quise expresar odio hacia mi país, al contrario, lo respeto y si se hubieran fijado bien, en el final de la historia los personajes ingleses expresan cariño y respeto por estas tierras y en especial hacia el presidente, a pesar de que hablara un poco mal de él, soy conciente de ello.

Mientras iba en el avión con un policía vigilándome la espalda, recordaba por qué estaba aquí desde un principio. Luego de lanzar a la venta el libro y escuchar las críticas de las personas que dirigen este país, tuve que expresar en una audiencia donde pelearía contra el estado que lo había editado a pesar de que el editor no quería hacerlo y que había pagado mucho dinero para hacer la propaganda. Todo para protegerlo y cuando había necesitado que por lo menos dijera algo a mi favor, me había dado la espalda por completo. El juez me había sentenciado a desterrarme del país, a irme sin un peso en mi bolsillo a Inglaterra y vivir de la basura. Literalmente, esas fueron las palabras de mi sentencia. Estaba tan llena de odio porque no me creían que no me defendí en absoluto y dejé que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo. Sin poder llevarme más de lo que traía puesto, me subieron al primer avión que iba a Londres y no me dejaron despedirme de mi familia que lloraba por mí.

Al recordar todo esto, coloqué mi cara entre mis manos y me largué a llorar. Sólo esperaba que los ingleses tuvieran consideración de mí. No me merecía algo como esto, no era justo.

El avión aterrizó con rapidez y se detuvo. La azafata anunció nuestra llegada por el parlante.

"_Estimados pasajeros, bienvenidos a Londres, Inglaterra. Esperamos verlos nuevamente en nuestras aerolíneas, muchas gracias por preferirnos."_

El agente policial que estaba a mi lado me tomó del brazo, me obligó a ponerme de pié y me colocó unas esposas. Los pasajeros miraban con curiosidad mientras era conducida hacia la puerta de salida como si fuera una asesina o algo parecido. Siempre había querido conocer Inglaterra pero nunca en estas condiciones tan espantosas.

"_¿Podrías tratarme con un poco de amabilidad?"_

Le dije al policía que me sostenía, el cual paró en seco y me miró airadamente.

"_Lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de escribir esas cosas, no es mi problema."_

Continuó llevándome, solo que esta vez lo hizo sosteniéndome con fuerza. Íbamos por lo que parecía un pasillo con paredes de vidrio y podía ver como la lluvia golpeaba furiosamente. Me di cuenta que perturbaba a mi propia tristeza y me hizo sentir peor.

Caminamos por la puerta de salida y luego de unos cuantos pasos llegamos a un mostrador donde había una mujer sentada frente a una computadora. Era morocha, de pelo enrulado y tez bien blanca. El policía se acercó y le extendió un sobre. La mujer levantó la vista y nos enseñó sus ojos marrones con extrañes. Tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió, comenzó a leerlo y vi el ceño fruncido en su rostro que reflejaba sorpresa absoluta. Nos hizo un gesto de que nos quedáramos donde estábamos y se retiró a hablar con un hombre que estaba en una oficina, no muy lejos de nosotros. Lo vi tomar la carta y observarla mientras la mujer le hablaba. Mientras tanto, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos temblaban. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir conmigo?

El hombre dejó de mirar la carta y parecía estar dándole indicaciones a la mujer. Ella se retiró y pasó a mi lado con mucha prisa. El hombre tomó un teléfono y comenzó a hacer llamada tras llamada. No sabía por qué pero algo en mi interior me decía que no iba a volver a mi país en muchísimo tiempo. Nos hizo seña para que nos acercáramos, el policía me tomó con fuerza y me guió hasta la oficina. Cuando estuvimos allí me sentí extraña al escucharlo hablar. Aunque no hablaba conmigo, sino con alguien que parecía ser un superior. Mientras continuaba hablando, lo único que pude entender fue cosas como "Entiendo señor" y "ya me encargué de eso", entre otras cosas más. Parecía que estaban analizando mi situación para ver que hacían conmigo.

Estaba allí parada cuando vi a un señor entrar. Era un poco mayor, con unas cuantas canas pero a pesar de su pequeña panza, parecía buena persona. Lo vi caminar de una manera que no lo dude dos veces, era Gay. Le dio la mano al policía que me sostenía y cuando me extendió la mano miró las esposas con desconcierto y luego de que se la devolví se alejó confundido. El señor terminó la llamada y se puso a hablar en voz baja con este señor. Comencé a ponerme más nerviosa al ver que me miraba con sorpresa. Pero luego miró al policía que continuaba agarrándome y se acercó un poco a nosotros.

"_Le pido que deje de sostener a la chica como si fuera un animal, quítele las esposas y deje que se siente."_

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por largos segundos. El policía me liberó y él se acercó a mí. Me obligó a sentarme, me dio la mano nuevamente y sonrió.

"_Mi nombre es Leroy Berry, soy el agente de relaciones exteriores."_

Tratando de ocultar mis nervios y las ganas de llorar le devolví la sonrisa.

"_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. Tengo 22 años y soy de Ohio, Estados Unidos."_

Me sonrió y acercó una silla para estar a mi lado.

"_Ya sé quien eres, no necesitas presentarte. Mi hija leyó tus libros y es tu fanática numero uno."_

Le sonreí y justo cuando iba a contestarle, el hombre del escritorio aclaró su garganta. Lo miré y me extendió su mano con amabilidad, cada segundo me sorprendía lo gentiles que eran conmigo y me hacía sentir mejor.

"_Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Roger Doyle."_

Le extendí la mano a Roger, me la devolvió y luego se giró para hablarle al policía. Le decía que ya no lo necesitaba y que podía volver a Estados Unidos tranquilamente, que ellos se encargarían de mí. Al entender eso, mi corazón explotó de nervios. ¿Sí él se marchaba que iban a hacer conmigo? Comencé a temblar cuando lo vi irse y sentí las manos de Leroy sobre las mías. Estaban tibias e irradiaban cariño.

"_No te pongas nerviosa, te quieren ayudar."_

La miré y agaché mis hombros. Roger entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de vidrio. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hablarme.

"_Allison, según lo que dice esta carta te desterraron de tu país por escribir en contra de tu patria. ¿Eso es cierto?"_

No pensaba mentir aquí también por lo que me decidí a ser sincera con ellos. Si esperaba que me ayudaran tenía que decirles la verdad. Empecé a hablar pero Leroy extendió su mano para que le permitiera expresarse y él se lo permitió. Comenzó a hablarle y le estaba hablando de mí, mis libros y lo bien que hablaba de Inglaterra en el último. Roger asentía y la escuchaba. Pero en un momento, Leroy me quedó mirando y pidió para hablar con él en privado. Los dos se pararon fuera de la oficina y estuvieron varios minutos hablando en donde yo no sabía que hacer. Estaba nerviosa y asustada por mi futuro. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin documentos ni dinero? Era una suerte que me conocieran. No tenía idea que mis libros habían tenido tanta fama y saber que había alguien que era "mi fan numero uno" me daba un poco de alegría entre tanto tormento.

Estaba mirando la cerámica del suelo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, observé a Roger acercarse al teléfono. Leroy se acercó a mí, nos fuimos de la oficina en silencio y luego de cerrar la puerta me alejó y sonrió.

"_Sé cual es tu situación, quizás no sea mucho pero me gustaría ayudarte. ¿Puedo ofrecerte que te quedes bajo mi cuidado hasta que se solucione todo?"_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron por completo. ¿Me estaba ayudando?

"_¿Por qué querés ayudarme? No me conoces, ni te conozco"._

Me sonrió y luego sostuvo mi mano con delicadeza.

"_No te ofrezco esto para ganar dinero o algo parecido, mi esposo gana bastante bien y yo también. Solo quiero ayudarte porque sé que lo necesitas. Me case en tu país y es una lástima que te hayan hecho esto. ¿Tienes algo en contra de las personas homosexuales?"_

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Yo en contra de los homosexuales? ¡Nunca! Quizás mi padre sea católico y le de asco, pero yo no soy como él.

"_¡No tengo nada en contra señor! ¡Nada!"_

Me sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

_¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes conmigo?"_

No se si fue un sexto sentido, un presentimiento o qué, pero algo me decía que era buena persona y que sus intenciones eran sinceras. No tenía a donde ir y ella me estaba dando una solución. Le asentí y comencé a prepararme para vivir en un país que no conocía y con una familia que no era la mía.

_Rachel_

Si hay algo que me gusta más que el té de las 4 de la tarde, es leer en la sala de mi casa en total tranquilidad. Soy una lectora compulsiva, amo leer. Pero últimamente estoy muy entretenida con los libros de Quinn Fabray, una escritora Norteamericana que tuvo fama mundial con su primer libro que trataba sobre un hombre que busca a su esposa recientemente raptada hasta enterarse que había sido secuestrada por la mafia Italiana. Y luego está su segundo libro, que personalmente me fascina y no puedo dejar de leer, pero que en su país no les gustó y tiene muchos problemas a causa de ello. Es tan solo una chica de 22 años que tuvo la mala idea de escribir sobre una guerra causada por el ex presidente Bush, pero desde el punto de vista inglés. Cuando lo lees al principio notas como crítica mucho a este hombre pero si le prestas atención verás que lo muestra como un presidente que quiere lo mejor para su país. No sé que les ocurre a estas personas para tratar a una chica de esa manera. Lo último que supe por Internet es que iban a llevarla a juicio. ¡¿A juicio? Eso ya es ir demasiado cuando no hizo nada malo.

Todo mi gusto por la escritura y la lectura es por culpa de mi padre Hiriam, en su tiempo libre se pone a leer y yo leo con él en su estudio.

Tengo dos hermanos, Evelyn de 19, la cual trabaja en la radio, colocando las canciones que piden por teléfono. Y luego esta mi dulce y apuesto hermano Puck de 22 años. Este último tiene una banda que hace covers de canciones conocidas, las cuales son emitidas por la radio en donde trabaja Evelyn y él trabaja en una tienda de música, vendiendo CD'S e instrumentos musicales. Mis padres son Hiriam Berry, el cual trabaja en el banco, es uno de los accionistas más importantes. Y luego esta Leroy Berry el cual es el agente de relaciones exteriores en el aeropuerto de Londres. Los tres somos hijos de ellos, no tenemos madre, pues somos producto de un alquiler de vientre y nos han dado tanto amor, que no vemos necesario una madre. Aunque tenemos muchas tías que nos brindan ese papel cada vez que necesitamos.

Me llamo Rachel Berry y tengo 20 años, vivo en Londres con mi familia y estudio en la universidad para ser escritora, lo que explica porqué leo tanto.

Ahora me encontraba leyendo el último libro de Quinn Fabray en la sala de mi casa. Mi hermana leía una revista, muy entretenida, mi padre Hiriam y Puck estaban en el estudio hablando de quien sabe que cosa de hombres. Mi papi Leroy estaba trabajando por lo que Evelyn era una compañía serena y había leído lo mismo que yo en toda su extensión, era con la única que podía hablar de libros (Con cierto límite, no quería cansarla). Escuché el teléfono del estudio de mi padre sonar y a él contestándolo. Como era algo cotidiano, continué leyendo hasta que Evelyn me pateó para llamar mi atención.

"_¡Amy! ¿Me estás escuchando?"_

Levanté la mirada y la observé de mala manera.

"_¿Qué quieres? Estoy leyendo."_

Se sentó a mi lado y me quitó el libro, lo cerró y me miró.

"_Lo leíste cientos de veces, ahora escúchame. ¿Me acompañarás al concierto de U2 sí o no? ¡Por favor! No quiero ir con Henry, siempre actúa como loco."_

Suspiré y le agarré las mejillas con una sonrisa falsa.

"_¡Ya te dije que si!"_

Dibujó una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y me abrazó fuerte. Me la quitaba de encima cuando Papá y Puck entraron a la sala y se sentaron frente a nosotras.

"_¿Como se llama la escritora que tuvo problemas en su país?"_

Lo miré con una ceja levantada, ya que nunca le había interesado lo que yo leía.

"_Quinn Fabray. ¿Por qué?"_

Él y Puck se miraron serios, yo me preguntaba que diablos ocurría. Al ver que no respondían tomé el libro que Evelyn me había arrebatado y se lo ofrecí. Papá negó con la cabeza y lo empujo hacia mí, luego me miró.

"_¿Qué dirías si te digo que Quinn Fabray está en Londres en estos momentos?"_

Lo miré atónita y sonreí. ¡Claro! Papi trabaja en el aeropuerto, debió verla bajar. ¿Pero que hacía aquí? Borré mi sonrisa al instante.

"_¿Qué hace en Londres?"_

Puck me sonrió divertido y se cruzó de brazos.

"_Está viniendo para aquí en estos momentos."_

Me le reí en la cara y miré a Papá para que me diera una respuesta seria. Asintió al verme y se cruzó de brazos como Puck.

"_Tu hermano dice la verdad, está viniendo con tu padre. Tuvo el juicio hace unas cuantas horas y la expulsaron de su país. Tu padre estaba sirviendo de sus servicios cuando supo que la enviarían a la cárcel hasta que supieran que hacer con ella y le dio lastima. Ya sabes como es y firmó unos papeles para hacerse cargo de ella hasta que encuentren una solución."_

Lo miré atónita y Evelyn contestó por mí.

"_¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La escritora que Rachel no puede dejar de leer?"_

Le asintió y Puck se inclinó para delante, apoyando sus manos en las piernas.

"_Ya deben estar al llegar, llamó después de haber firmado para que Papá no lo detuviera."_

En esos momentos sentimos que la puerta delantera se abría y se cerraba, después de varios segundos me puse de pié y fui a ver.

_Quinn_

Leroy me ofreció un café y se fue a firmar unos documentos que me permitirían salir del aeropuerto gracias a que él se hacía responsable de cualquier cosa que ocurriera conmigo. No podía salir de Londres hasta nuevo aviso.

Estando sentada en una silla detrás del mostrador, vi a una familia ir hacia la puerta de un vuelo con felicidad. Recordé a mis padres y mis hermanas, sintiendo nostalgia y dolor al saber que nunca más volvería a verlos. Ni siquiera vería a Joey, un chico con el que había empezado a salir y que ahora tendría que descartar como futuro novio, era una verdadera tragedia porque me gustaba mucho.

Leroy apareció al rato, me dijo que había informado en su casa que iba conmigo y que estaban alegres y ansiosos por conocerme. Traté de mostrarme agradecida y alegre pero la verdad era que estaba angustiada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

En el camino a su casa, Leroy me explicó que sus hijas eran fanáticas de mis libros. Pero la que los leía una y otra vez se llamaba Rachel, tenía 20 años y estudiaba para ser escritora en la universidad. Su otra hija se llamaba Evelyn y tenía 19, trabajaba en la radio y se encargaba de lanzar al aire las canciones que pedían los oyentes. Su hijo Puck era de mi edad, tenía una banda de música y tocaban en Pubs, aunque dijo que su hija Evelyn había logrado que pasaran varios temas por la radio, al parecer hacían covers y además trabajaba en una tienda de música vendiendo discos e instrumentos. Y por último, su esposo Hiriam, que trabajaba en el banco como uno de los accionistas principales y gracias a ello ganaba muy bien. Presté atención a cada una de las cosas que me decía y cuando me preguntó sobre mí agaché el rostro con dolor.

"_Solía vivir con mis padres Russell y Judy Fabray en Ohio, Estados Unidos. Tengo dos hermanas gemelas llamadas Erica y Fernanda, que son adorablemente adolescentes, lo que significa insoportables. Y estaba saliendo con alguien pero ahora lo tengo que descartar como posible novio al igual que tengo que olvidar a mi familia para siempre."_

Dije limpiando las lágrimas que salían desesperadas. Leroy me acarició el hombro y me sonrió.

"_Cuando el señor cierra una puerta, en algún lugar abre una ventana."_

Lo quedé mirando y le agradecí por sus palabras. Aunque me causó gracia que citara las palabras de María, de la película "The Sound Of Music". Si les gustaban los musicales, nos íbamos a llevar bien, porque gracias a Mamá, los adoro.

Ingresó a una casa donde tenían un pequeño jardín y hasta parecía tener patio en la parte de atrás. De seguro esta era su casa. ¡Madre querida! Era de dos pisos y tenía pinta de que era gente con mucha plata. Abrió el portón con un control remoto y luego de atravesarlo lo cerró. Apagó el auto y estaba agradecida de que lo hiciera, había estado nerviosa al ver que manejaba por el lado izquierdo.

Se fue acercando a la entrada y lo seguí lentamente. Cuando abrió la puerta y me dio paso para que entrara me quedé boquiabierta. Era tres veces más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera y más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. A mi derecha había dos puertas cerradas y a continuación, una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. A mi izquierda había una puerta entreabierta que daba a lo que parecía ser la sala, ya que se veían sillones y había dos chicas sentadas, hablando con alguien a quien no veía. Debía ser la familia de Leroy. Más allá le seguían dos puertas más que estaban cerradas.

Él se puso a mi lado, había dejado su abrigo colgado y sus cosas en el suelo. Me puse nerviosa al ver que una de las chicas que estaba en la sala se levantaba y se acercaba. La chica se asomó y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Era de mi a penas un poco más baja que yo, de ojos marrones y muy bonitos. Cuando me miró con atención lanzó un grito de sorpresa que me hizo saltar. Se tapó la boca con su mano derecha y se lanzó a mis brazos. Le devolví el abrazo un poco shockeada y me liberó para mirarme.

"_Soy Rachel, es un placer conocerte. Leí tus libros y me encantan. No estoy de acuerdo con que te destierren de tu país, no te lo mereces."_

La miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sorprendida de que me dijera esas cosas y tuviera esa forma de saludar tan alegre. No es como los ingleses fríos que se supone que debería ser.

"_Gracias."_

Le dije y me sonrió. Me presentaron al resto de la familia y me recibieron con entusiasmo. No volvieron a hablar de mis libros o mi situación porque Leroy se los pidió al verme triste y la verdad es que se lo agradecí.

_Rachel_

Cuando salí de la sala me encontré con una chica rubia, ojos verdes, y un poco más alta que yo. Su cara estaba roja de llorar y se veía muy triste. Al ver a Papi a su lado y prestarle atención comprendí que era Quinn Fabray. Además había visto una foto de ella en los libros y la reconocí al instante. Pegué un grito que la hizo saltar y tapé mi boca con la mano derecha. Luego me lancé a sus brazos y la envolví con fuerza. Ella me respondió sorprendida y me liberé para mirarla.

"_Soy Rachel, es un placer conocerte. Leí tus libros y me encantan. No estoy de acuerdo con que te destierren de tu país, no te lo mereces."_

Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la vi sonreír con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_Gracias."_

Me dijo y los demás se acercaron. Papi los presentó a todos y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre sus libros y por qué la habían expulsado. Comenzó a responder y sus labios temblaron, él se dio cuenta al igual que todos y pidió que no le preguntáramos nada referente a eso. Evelyn y Papi prepararon la cena mientras Puck le preguntaba sobre música y yo miraba. Papá nos miraba con curiosidad y se unió a nuestra conversación. Puck alcanzó hacerla sonreír y por un segundo logró olvidar toda esa tristeza que sabía, era porque se había separado de su familia.

Cenamos con tranquilidad y le ofrecí a Quinn que durmiera en mi habitación, aceptó con una gran sonrisa y me sentí contenta pues ella me había influenciado mucho últimamente. Que una chica de casi mi edad llegara a tener fama por sus libros me daba mucha esperanza para cuando escribiera los míos y quizás ella podría darme consejos.

Papi le enseñó el resto de la casa mientras Puck me ayudaba a sacar el colchón extra del closet de mi cuarto para luego irse. Le colocaba unas sábanas y mantas para que no tuviera frío en la noche cuando las vi entrar a ella y mi Papi. Me dio las gracias por prepararle un lugar donde dormir y él le dijo que mañana colocarían una cama para que durmiera como se debía. Me agradó, significaba que seríamos compañeras de habitación.

Papi se fue y nos dejó solas. Me coloqué mi pijama y observé como Quinn se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza. Suspiré y fui a mi cómoda, saqué unos pantalones viejos que sabía, le servirían para dormir y se los extendí.

"_¿Crees que te servirán? Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. No puedes dormir con esos Jeans, te lastimarás la piel."_

Me asintió y los tomó mientras los miraba con una triste sonrisa.

"_Muchas gracias, Rachel."_

Me senté a su lado al ver que no se movía y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y se largó a llorar. No sabía que hacer en estos casos, nunca había tenido otro amigo que mis libros y esto era una gran experiencia para mí. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y se lo acaricié con toda la ternura posible. Luego de sonreírme y secar sus lágrimas, se acostó y se durmió enseguida. Yo hice lo mismo pero en un momento de la noche, sentí que estaba teniendo pesadillas y gritaba. Estaba soñando con su madre, que espantoso debe ser que te alejen de tus seres queridos. Me bajé de la cama como un rayo y me acerqué a ella al ver que despertaba llorando luego de encender la lámpara en la mesa de noche. La hice poner de pie y acercarse a mi cama, nos sentamos al borde y apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro como mi madre hacía cada vez que quería llorar. Me sorprendió envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y lloró desconsoladamente. Algo en ella me llamaba la atención y no sabía que era. Le devolví el abrazo y por primera vez en años, sentí que tenía una amiga.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Como están?  
**

**Ok... esta es una historia que hice hace muucho tiempo! Hace como 4 o 5 años atrás.  
Espero que les guste y la vean interesante! :D  
Este es el primer capítulo! :D  
No se olviden de leer mi otro Fic "Something To Die For" Y les recomiendo un FIC que esta IMPRESIONANTE!  
"Te Reto A Que Me Ames" Les prometo que haré que la autora no abandone la historia y actualice más seguido.  
Saludos, Natalie.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_Rachel_

Con Quinn nos divertíamos pretendiendo que hablábamos mal sobre mi hermano y él se ponía como loco y nos preguntaba que estábamos tramando. Esa era nuestra mayor diversión del día y la disfrutábamos al máximo. Puck es muy perseguido.

El parlamento estaba estudiando la situación de Quinn y debía permanecer dentro de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso.

Evelyn se ofreció para comprarle ropa nueva y se negaba. Luego de convencerla, tomamos el auto y nos fuimos de compras. Digo fuimos porque tuve que servir de chofer y ayudante. Llegamos a una tienda de calzado y se probó unas botas que sugería Evelyn. Al ver su cara de asco, miré a mi hermana y negué con la cabeza. Terminó comprando tenis deportivos, unos cuantos jeans y unas remeras. Finalmente, con los ahorros que había traído conmigo le compré una chaqueta y le encantó. Y me pasó que viendo como se probaba ropa, noté que mi ropa quizás no era muy acorde. Me dieron ganas de vestirme mejor y decidí que luego vendría a comprarme ropa. Hasta le diría a Quinn que me acompañe, en estos días nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas y éramos inseparables.

Al llegar de compras, la vi pararse contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Puck y observar como tocaba la guitarra. Lo miraba con admiración y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Vi como mi hermano coqueteaba con ella y no lo podía creer. ¿No hacía tanto había roto con su última novia y ya estaba queriendo ligar con mi mejor amiga? Con la única que tenía. Vi como dejó de tocar y ambos se coqueteaban entre si y me fui molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en mi hermano? Si quería hacer algo divertido podía hacerlo conmigo. No tenía porqué estar con él. Las ganas de decirle que me acompañara luego a comprar ropa se esfumaron totalmente.

Evelyn estaba en su cuarto mirando una película en su notebook que había alquilado en el videoclub y le pedí para acompañarla. Por largo rato estuvimos divirtiéndonos con Ashton Kutcher y Cameron días. Hasta que Quinn entró y nos pidió ayuda para maquillarse porque se iba a una cita con Puck en un restaurante. Me quedé paralizada mirándola. ¿Una cita? Mi hermana enloqueció de felicidad y aceptó contenta. Yo estaba molesta, por lo que mentí y dije que tenía que estudiar para algo muy importante. Me fui como una loca a mi habitación, tomé mis apuntes de la universidad y fui a la cocina donde mi papá Leroy miraba TV. Pretendí que estaba estudiando cuando Puck apareció y comentó que saldría con Quinn. Papá se puso contento y cuando me lo dijo yo le asentí y le dije que no me molestara, que estaba estudiando. No era extraño que estuviera de mal humor cuando estudiaba por lo que lo tomaron como algo normal. Después que escuché a los dos irse, fui a mi cuarto y guardé mis apuntes. Me quedé escuchando música con mi MP4 hasta que me quedé dormida. Desperté un poco más de dos horas después. Quinn y mi hermano no habían vuelto y me regresó el mal humor. Quizás un baño me tranquilizaría por lo que tomé ropa y cuando abrí la puerta para ir al baño me encontré con Puck y Quinn besándose en la puerta de mi cuarto. Sin entender el porque, un nudo se formo en mi garganta al verlos y no pude articular palabra alguna.

Se separaron y me miraron. Les pedí disculpas por interrumpirlos con la poca voz que pude sacar de mi interior y seguí camino al baño. Antes de desaparecer los miré y me dieron ganas de tener a alguien a quien besar. Nunca había tenido novio y al verlos besándose me hizo querer tenerlo. Entré al baño y me apoyé en la pared. ¿Por qué Puck me hacía esto? Si comenzaban a salir, Quinn pasaría más tiempo con él y no me prestaría atención alguna. ¡Yo era la única que me merecía su atención!

En el momento en que pensé eso me paralicé. Yo no era nadie para merecer su única atención, si Quinn salía con él era su decisión y le serviría para distraerse y no estar tan encerrada en la casa. Traté de quitar los celos que habían crecido en mí sin sentido alguno y me dediqué a bañarme. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¡Quizás necesito salir un poco más! Estaba por abrir la llave del agua cuando noté que no había traído ropa interior. ¡Maldición! Salí del baño con cuidado y ellos no estaban ahí. Significaba que Quinn ya estaba en la habitación. En estos momentos no podría mirarla a la cara por lo que decidí esquivar su mirada. Entré al cuarto como si nada y busqué entre los cajones lo que necesitaba. Noté que me hacía gestos graciosos para llamar mi atención y los esquivé. Si la miraba le lanzaría idioteces e incluso groserías para evitar mis celos y se daría cuenta.

"_¿Rachel, estás celosa?"_

Me preguntó. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Creí que al esquivarla no se daría cuenta. Seguí buscando ropa y me le reí sin poder evitarlo.

"_No estoy celosa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi hermano."_

En cuanto dije eso me arrepentí, había sido demasiado obvia. ¡Eso es Rachel! ¡Embárrala más de lo que ya lo has hecho! Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y me giré a verla. Se estaba doblando de risa y la miré de mala manera, cruzándome de brazos.

Mi Papá Leroy entró en ese momento y le sonrió. Vi como le costaba detener la risa y no podía. Por lo que esperó a que se calmara.

Nos dijo que habían llamado para avisar que le darían la ciudadanía inglesa. Debía ir mañana para firmar los papeles en donde estaría de acuerdo a pasar dos años sin salir del país, ni de Londres. Se puso de pié y saltó de alegría. Yo olvidé mis celos y todo mi enojo por verla con Puck y corrí a ella. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y fue cuando lo sentí. Una satisfacción al estar en sus brazos que me hacía enloquecer, nunca me había sentido tan bien al estar en brazos de alguien, ni siquiera de mis hermanos o mis padres. Nos separamos y Papá la abrazó con rapidez. Me quedé mirando la perfecta sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras lo abrazaba, era increíblemente perfecta. Nunca vi a una persona con una sonrisa así. ¡Nunca la había visto sonreír así!

Le dijo que queríamos que se quedara a vivir con nosotros durante ese tiempo, que no se preocupara por el dinero pues no le faltaría nada. Quinn aceptó y le agradeció una y otra vez. Se fue y quedamos solas. Esperó a que me bañara y al regresar nos sentamos en su cama nueva y hablamos de los cambios que le haríamos a nuestra habitación. Entre todo eso me comencé a asustar porque noté lo que me ocurría mientras no podía dejar de fijarme en cada detalle de su rostro, de su voz, de su forma de ser; algo que había sospechado muchas veces pero que ahora confirmaba. Yo era bisexual… y me gustaba Quinn.

Por varios días, ella y Puck continuaron saliendo. Y yo no dejaba de sentirme celosa, furiosa. La miraba detalladamente y la imaginaba besándome. Me estaba torturando y sabía que estaba mal pero no me importó.

Hasta que una noche anunciaron que ellos eran novios. Mi Papá Leroy me había estado observando desde hace días (pues es muy observador) y cuando vio que fingí una sonrisa (la cual todos notaron), me arrastró hasta al estudio de mi padre para hablar conmigo. Cerró la puerta y me miró de brazos cruzados.

"_¿Qué te ocurre?"_

Me preguntó en voz baja. Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación, nerviosa. Hasta que me senté en un asiento. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y traté de que no se notara colocando mis manos sobre ellas. No le contesté y se acercó sentándose frente a mí. Me tomó de las manos y lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo estos días me había estado aguantando y sentía que no podía más, era muy doloroso verlos juntos.

No se si fue su mirada llena de ternura o porque estaba a punto de explotar de no hablar con nadie pero me puse de pié y mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dije lo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

"_¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! No puedo ocultar lo que siento aquí." _

Le dije señalando mi corazón con mi mano mientras lo miraba. Suspiró y asintió.

"_Bien, ahora dime que es lo que sientes. ¿Qué te tiene así?"_

Me volví a acercar a él y esta vez fui yo la que lo tomó de las manos.

"_No es que sino quien. Me enamoré de la persona equivocada."_

En ese momento suspiró y agachó sus hombros.

"_¿Te enamoraste de Quinn?"_

Me dijo con total seguridad y quedé sin respiración. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo?

"_¿C-cómo lo sabes?"_

Le pregunté tartamudeando y acarició mi mejilla con una media sonrisa.

"_Te eh estado observando desde hace días. Cuando hablas con ella eres diferente, te pierdes en su mirada. ¿Pero entiendes las repercusiones de este sentimiento? Ser lesbiana y enamorarte de tu mejor amiga es muy difícil."_

En ese momento lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

"_¡No soy lesbiana Papá, soy bisexual! Y ya se las consecuencias. Solo debo esperar a que sienta algo por mí."_

Dije mirando al suelo y totalmente convencida. Ahora me daba cuenta de hasta el punto en el cual había llegado. ¡Me había enamorado de Quinn! Todos estos días cerca de ella, durmiendo en la misma habitación… no lo puedo evitar. Me miró con pena y sostuvo mi hombro.

"_¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijeron? Ella es tu mejor amiga… y tu cuñada. Es la novia de tu hermano, nunca se fijará en ti. Debes luchar para sacarla de tu mente."_

Me puse de pié y fui a la puerta. Antes de irme lo miré enojada.

"_¡Nunca voy a dejar de amarla y lo sabes muy bien! No me pidas que la olvide."_

Me retiré golpeando la puerta con fuerza y los demás me miraron confundidos. Papá me quiso detener y me libré de su agarre. Los demás se fueron al ver que yo no les hacia caso y yo subí las escaleras para encerrarme y a mitad de camino, Quinn me detuvo agarrándome del brazo. La miré con dolor y noté que estábamos solas, los demás estaban en el comedor, debió seguirme.

"_¿Rachel, que te pasa? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sea la novia de tu hermano?"_

Agaché mi rostro. No podía decirle la verdad… pero le debía una respuesta. Había estado esquivándola todos estos días. La miré con tristeza y agaché mis hombros.

"_Nunca tuve una amiga antes y no quiero que mi hermano me robe el tiempo que puedo pasar con la única que he tenido."_

Eso no era mentira, solo debía mezclarlo con lo mucho que la amo y lo comprendería todo. Me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. Cuando lo hizo creí estar en el cielo, se sentía muy bien sentir su piel sobre mí.

"_Puck es mi novio y tu la mejor amiga que tengo. No pienso dejarte de lado porque se que algún día lo mío con él puede terminar mientras que nuestra amistad va a ser para siempre. Te considero mi mejor amiga desde el primer día en que llegué."_

Le sonreí feliz y la abracé. Tenía razón…y Papá también, ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

Al día siguiente me levanté, desayuné y fui a la universidad. Por momentos me desconcentraba pensando en Quinn y mi compañero Kurt (el cual era Gay y quizás podría llegar a ser como un amigo pero nunca lo había considerado) me animaba y me hacía prestar atención. Llegado el momento de irme a casa, me di cuenta que no había traído dinero para el bus ni mi celular para pedir que me fueran a buscar. Me rendí y comencé a caminar, tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

Alguien llegó a mí corriendo y noté que era Finn, un viejo compañero de secundaria que iba a la misma universidad que yo, lo único era que él estudiaba Periodismo. Comenzó a caminar a mi lado y me sonrió.

"_¿Hoy no irás en bus?"_

Me preguntó y negué con mi cabeza.

"_Me olvidé el celular y dinero en casa. Tengo que caminar."_

Levantó las cejas y me sonrió seductoramente. Era bastante apuesto pero nunca me había fijado en él… ni lo haría.

"_Yo tengo dinero, si quieres puedo prestarte. A menos que prefieras que te acompañe, caminando hasta tu casa."_

No quería estar debiéndole dinero por lo que la idea de que me acompañara no parecía tan mala. Había estado tan sola, sin amigos y ahora atormentada por un amor imposible que la compañía de Finn me hacía falta.

"_Ok, ven conmigo."_

Me sonrió y comenzamos a charlar sobre la universidad. Los duros exámenes que estaban por venir, los malos profesores, compañeros estirados y niños de mamá y papá. Luego de música, entre otras cosas más. Por un momento me olvidé de Quinn y disfruté de la compañía de alguien más. Pero cuando estábamos a mitad de camino comenzó a hablarme de algo que yo tenía miedo que hiciera.

"_¿Y tienes novio?"_

Tragué saliva y los recuerdos de Quinn volvieron a mi mente para atormentarme.

"_No, no tengo. Estoy enamorada de alguien imposible."_

Dije liberando lo que sentía sin darme cuenta. Él me sonrió con pena y suspiró.

"_Yo estoy libre si así lo deseas. Puedo ayudarte a que olvides a ese chico."_

Le negué con la cabeza y luego de varios segundos me detuvo. Me agarró de los brazos y me besó.

_Quinn_

Le conté a Puck la noticia de que viviría con ellos durante dos años y se alegró mucho. Continué saliendo con él un par de veces más hasta que me propuso ser su novia. Era muy lindo y comenzaba a gustarme por lo que le dije que sí.

Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo nuestro se pusieron contentos. Todos excepto Rachel que fingía una sonrisa. Estaba celosa otra vez y ya no sabía que hacer. Leroy se la llevó al estudio de Hiriam, de seguro para hablar con ella y luego la vi enojada con su padre. ¿Qué le ocurría? La alcancé en la mitad de la escalera y se lo pregunté. Me dijo que nunca había tenido amigas y que no quería que su hermano le robara el tiempo que podía pasar con la única que tenía. Le dije que sería su amiga mientras que Puck sería mi novio pero que no la dejaría de lado y se alegró un poco. No sabía que le pasaba pero no me gustaba para nada, además de que sentía que no podía abandonarla. Ella es muy importante para mí, es la que más me apoyó desde el primer día. Ha estado para mi cuando la necesito, en cada pesadilla, en cada lágrima, me ha hecho reír… olvidarme de todo lo malo que me esta pasando. ¡No puedo decepcionarla!

La tarde siguiente, Leroy salió del trabajo temprano y lo acompañé a hacer las compras. Él me ha estado enseñando Londres y no quiere que esté encerrada por lo que cada oportunidad que tiene para salir me dice para acompañarlo. Y me agrada salir con mi suegro, además… de que le debo mucho. Leroy me salvó la vida en ese aeropuerto.

En el mercado me reconocieron varias personas y nos enteramos que toda Inglaterra sabía de mi situación. Cada persona que me cruzaba me alentaba a seguir adelante y me hizo comenzar a querer este país más y más.

Estábamos andando con tranquilidad por una calle cuando vimos en la senda de enfrente a Rachel con un muchacho mucho más alto que ella. Iban caminando y hasta conversando en lo que pude captar, pero algo no me agradó de ese chico. No pude soportar verlo con Rachel. ¿Qué hacía ese chico con ella? Se supone que ella no tiene amigos… por lo cual él no debía estar caminando con ella. Lo vi detenerla para darle un beso y pegué un grito, llamando la atención de Leroy. Pude ver como ella se resistía y él se negaba a soltarla. Leroy lo vio y detuvo el auto a un costado, lo observé por un segundo y tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba desconcertado con lo que veía y volví a mirar. Odiaba a esos tipos que se aprovechan de las mujeres indefensas y no dejaría que se aproveche de mi mejor amiga. Presa por la furia, me bajé antes que él y crucé la calle como loca sin mirar lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Un auto frenó de golpe frente a mí y casi me atropella.

"_¡Quinn! ¡Vuelve aquí!"_

Me gritó, escuché los gritos, pero no le hice caso. Cuando llegué a ellos, agarré al tipo de los pelos y los sujeté con fuerza. La liberó al instante y Rachel me miró sorprendida.

"_¡Aléjate de ella grandote! ¿Entendiste?"_

Le dije y me miró anonadado. Se alejó y me puse delante de ella para protegerla. Leroy nos alcanzó y le dijo al chico que se fuera antes de que lo denunciara por acoso sexual. A pesar de que Rachel decía que no lo haría, él se fue asustado y nos subimos nuevamente al auto en donde Leroy no paraba de retarnos, en especial a mí.

"_¿Qué pasaba por tu mente al cruzar la calle de esa manera Quinn?" _

Preguntó Leroy a los gritos casi al llegar y no lo soporté, olvidé la educación que llevaba dentro.

"_Rachel era acosada por un idiota, eso era lo que pensaba." _

Leroy se quejó sonoramente pero Rachel suspiró enojada y me miró.

"_Nadie pidió que fueras a ayudarme. ¡Te hubieras quedado con Puck!"_

¿Puck? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Leroy estacionó en la casa y antes de que pudiera contestar, ella se bajó del auto y comenzó a irse. ¡Claro! ¡Sus celos otra vez! Me bajé y la seguí, llegó hasta la cocina donde miraban la tele. Estaba paralizada mirando la televisión. Me coloqué frente a ella y la hice mirarme. Me observó un poco asustada.

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me tenés cansada con tus celos! ¡Terminala!"_

Me quedó mirando seria y no me contestó. Volvió a ver la tele y le seguí la mirada. Estaban pasando imágenes del juez que me sentenció y abajo decía que Judy Fabray, mi madre, había muerto de un infarto causado por falsa información dada por la prensa en Internet. Al parecer le habían dicho que yo había muerto y no era así. ¿Quién fue capás de hacer eso? ¿Y porque tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? Me tambaleé y me tuve que apoyar en Rachel, la cual me sostuvo al instante. Puck, que había estado mirando concentrado y ni siquiera escuchó cuando le grité a su hermana, se giró y corrió a mi lado a penas me vio.

¡No! Mi madre no podía morirse, ella tenía que seguir viva hasta que la volviera a ver algún día. Rachel y Puck me sostenían mientras yo lloraba angustiada. Mi madre… muerta… por una mentira. Eso era demasiado para mí, la muerte de mi madre era mucho que asimilar y quería explotar por dentro. Me sentía encerrada y rodeada por mucha gente, tenía que alejarme. Me liberé de los dos y me sostuve de la mesa mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Y todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, sofocándome.

Comencé a retroceder y salí corriendo fuera de la casa seguida por los demás y atropellando a Leroy en el camino. No paré, corrí y corrí lo más lejos que pude. No quise pensar en rumbo, solo huir.

Pero de tanto correr me perdí y caminé más lento. Miré hacia lo lejos y vi una leve silueta del famoso puente de Londres. En ese momento el alivio me inundó, ya que no tenía modo de llamar para que me vinieran a buscar y estar en un lugar conocido era bueno. Comencé a caminar por las calles siguiendo el camino que llevaba a ese lugar. Tardé bastante pero lo logré, me senté contra el hierro y miré a los coches pasar. Lloré por no haber podido librar a mi madre de algo tan feo como morir de un infarto. Ella siempre había sido una mujer compasiva y de buena salud, no se merecía algo como eso. ¡Y todo era mi culpa! Estaba llorando cuando vi que alguien tiró una bicicleta no muy lejos de mí y se acercó. Era Rachel, que estaba agotada y me agarró el hombro.

"_Nunca… vuelvas… a irte así."_

Me dijo entre respiraciones muy cansadas. Yo solo la observé mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

"_Se murió por mi culpa. Voy a terminar sola."_

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara con atención.

"_No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros y yo no te pienso abandonar."_

Me jaló hasta que quedamos abrazadas una a la otra y me largué a llorar otra vez. Comencé a gritar, furiosa conmigo misma y Rachel me detuvo. Se sentó a mi lado luego de colocar la bicicleta cerca de las dos y apoyó mi cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que mi madre no querría verme así.

Leroy e Hiriam nos encontraron allí sentadas, habían ido a buscarnos. Yo en todo ese rato que estuve con ella, abrazada, me había calmado y me sentía protegida. Una cosa que es verdad, es que con nadie jamás me sentí tan segura como cuando estoy con Rachel. Ni siquiera con Puck me siento así.

Hiriam colocó la bici sobre el auto atada con cuerdas y nosotras nos sentamos en el asiento trasero, Rachel me abrazaba mientras yo seguía llorando. Me sentía cómoda en sus brazos y estaba agradecida de su compañía y apoyo constante. Cuando llegamos, Puck salió corriendo de la casa para recibirme. Lo abracé mientras escuchaba sus agradecimientos a dios porque estaba bien. Estando allí con él, observé como Rachel entraba a la casa con la cabeza gacha y muy triste. Eso llamo mi atención, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me sentí culpable. Quería quitarle esa tristeza, no me gustaba para nada verla así.

En la audiencia donde me hicieron firmar, prometí no salir del país ni de Londres durante dos años. Si cumplía el plazo y demostraba ser fiel a Inglaterra me darían la ciudadanía. Leroy se convirtió en mi tutor legal hasta que pasara el plazo, prácticamente era como una menor de edad. Por lo que cuando salí de la casa corriendo se asustaron mucho y les juré no hacer algo así jamás. Decidí seguir adelante en honor a mi madre y que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, Rachel me ayudó a tomar esa decisión.

Durante varios días, me consoló en las noches, soportando mis pesadillas. Estaba conmigo todo el tiempo pero cuando veía a su hermano acercarse se iba sin dar explicaciones… y yo no quería que se alejara. Comencé a notar, que me gustaba más estar con ella que acompañada por Puck.

_Rachel_

Cuando llegamos a casa, luego de que Quinn huyera al ver la noticia de su madre y yo saliera tras ella con la bicicleta como loca, salió del auto y corrió a los brazos de Puck. Se abrazaron y vi como mi hermano agradecía al cielo por verla a salvo. Se me partió el corazón y mis padres me miraron apenada, en especial mi papá Leroy. Esquivé los rostros de todos y entré a la casa triste. Donde fui directo al baño y me encerré allí para llorar.

Quinn nos prometió no volver a hacer una locura de esas como escaparse. Y estando por dormirnos me dijo que mis palabras de apoyo la habían ayudado a tomar la decisión de seguir adelante en honor a su madre. Esa misma noche y durante varias más tuvo pesadillas. Estuve para ella en cada una y la sostuve en mis brazos hasta que se quedaba dormida. Aprovechaba los momentos en que estábamos solas en su totalidad y al ver que Henry Puck se acercaba me iba sin decir nada. No podía verlos cariñosos porque me destrozaba por dentro.

Esa noche estaba en el comedor cuando me acerqué a la ventana que daba al costado de la casa para cerrar la cortina que estaba abierta y los vi sentados en un asiento, besándose abrazados de tal forma que no podía ver la cara de ninguno. Sabía que tenía que alejarme pero me quedé observando como mi amor imposible besaba a mi hermano. Comencé a llorar y sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Era Papá que me sonrió triste.

"_¡Rachel, te estás torturando!"_

Me dijo, lo miré furiosa y lloré más que antes.

"_¡Yo debería estar besándola!"_

Me tomó de los hombros y suspiró.

"_Se que la amas, cariño. Pero debes convencerte a ti misma de que no es un amor correspondido."_

Me reí más furiosa que antes, pues sabía que tenía razón y cuando volví a mirar por la ventana, Quinn me miraba confundida mientras Puck estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No quería que me viera así, por lo que cerré la cortina de golpe. Sequé mis lágrimas y seguí a Papá a la cocina. Para distraerme, prendió la televisión y esperamos unos minutos hasta que comenzó una película cómica. Me divertí y reí como loca, ya que no tenía nada de romanticismo y casi me hago pis encima. Cuando terminó, subí a mi habitación para buscar mi MP4 que Evelyn me había pedido en ese instante. Luego de que se lo di estaba bajando cuando vi a Quinn sentada a mitad de la escalera.

_Quinn_

Puck y yo estábamos sentados en el costado de la casa, abrazados uno al otro sobre un banco. Él me besaba y a pesar de que lo intentaba, no tenía ganas de besarlo. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo? Él se lo merecía tanto como yo merecía que me amaran a mí. No se que me pasa estos días, porque prefiero pasar más tiempo con Rachel que con él. Es como si… me estuviera cansando de Puck. Sí, es muy apuesto y besa muy bien, no lo niego. Es que, no se… quizás no es mi momento para tener un novio en este instante.

Separamos nuestros labios y me envolvió en sus brazos. Con la cabeza sobre su hombro, observé la ventana y vi a Leroy discutir con Rachel en el comedor. Ella lloraba y él le hablaba lo más amable que podía. O por lo menos eso me pareció. Rachel se encontró con mi mirada y furiosa, cerró la cortina que me permitía verlos. ¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué le ocurriría para comportarse así? ¿Estaría enojada conmigo?

Eso me dejó muy preocupada, por lo que le dije a Puck para entrar y aceptó gustoso. Quería ver que pasaba con Rachel, me había dejado inquieta.

Cuando me fui a fijar donde estaba, la vi mirando una película y riéndose a lo loco. Me detuve detrás de ella sin que notara mi presencia y la observé. Tenía una risa encantadora y era bastante hermosa. Podría tener todos los chicos que quisiera, sin embargo no tenía ni siquiera amigos. No podía decepcionarla y para ser sincera, Puck ya no me gustaba, sino no me sentiría tan incómoda estando con él y si continuaba a su lado solo le haría daño. Debía mantener la amistad con Rachel hasta que ella tuviera la autoestima suficiente como para enamorarse y liberarse un poco de sus propios miedos. Además… con ella solo puedo sentirme segura, y en este momento necesito seguridad.

Me alejé de allí en silencio y busqué a Puck. Estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre, leyendo una revista de músicos metaleros. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a él. Había comenzado a sonreírme y al verme, su cara se transformó por completo. Hablé con él y le expliqué que lo quería como un amigo, que prefería terminar antes de que se complicaran las cosas entre los dos y saliera lastimado. Me dijo que lo comprendía como todo un caballero y me prometió nunca dejar de tratarme como siempre lo hacía solo por haber "terminado" con él. Se fue a su cuarto y yo me senté a mitad de la escalera a pensar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirme tan sola? ¿Por qué me está pasando todo esto? ¿Llegaría a enamorarme algún día?

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, los cuales interrumpieron mis pensamientos y me giré para ver a Rachel bajar las escaleras. Se sentó a mi lado y golpeó mi hombro con diversión.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

Me preguntó y negué con mi cabeza.

"_Terminé con tu hermano"_

Le dije tomando su mano y mirando sus uñas pintadas de color crema. Ella me miró a los ojos con curiosidad y me encontré con su mirada penetrante. Ahora que la miraba, no llevaba su clásica ropa de siempre. Tenía un pantalón oscuro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una remera muy linda… ahora que la veía, estaba increíble. ¡Hermosa!

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

Me soltó la mano y miré el suelo.

"_Yo solo… no lo amo."_

Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Por un segundo y solo por un segundo, quise que me besara y ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer. Me separé de ella totalmente asustada y fui al dormitorio, me recosté en mi cama y fingí estar dormida al ver que entraba. ¿Había deseado que una chica me besara? ¡Estaba quedando loca!

Desde ese día comencé a verla en forma diferente, la veía resplandeciente y me parecía preciosa. En las noches, esperaba a que se durmiera para sentarme a su lado y observarla con detenimiento. Me di cuenta que no estaba loca, lo que ocurría es que estaba comenzando a descubrir un lado de mí que nunca antes había experimentado, uno que negaba para mí misma. Mi problema era que me gustaban las mujeres y Rachel era la primera que me hacía darme cuenta de ello. Pero como me gustaban los hombres, debía de ser bisexual. Me estaba enamorando de ella y lo sabía muy bien. Hasta llegué a tal punto de que cuando estábamos charlando y ella me contaba lo que le había sucedido en el día con su manía de no parar de hablar, yo me perdía en su mirada y me imaginaba como sabrían sus labios o que se sentiría escuchar un "te amo" de su parte y yo respondiéndole. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta y evitaba estar cerca de ella, trataba de que alguien más estuviera a nuestro alrededor o si estábamos solas me alejaba. Pero sabía que no podría evitarla por mucho tiempo.

En la mañana la vi sentada en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando y hablando alegremente con Evelyn. La radio sonaba y la canción **Ours** de **The Bravery** ya estaba empezada pero todo surgió como una película. Evelyn se fue, dejándome sola con Rachel en frente de mí, de espaldas, mientras escuchaba la letra y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

"_And we are here, but I already miss you" _(Y estamos aquí, pero ya te estoy extrañando)  
_"even as you're lying next to me"_ (Incluso si estás a mi lado)

_"__And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving_" (Y haremos que el mundo deje, deje, deje de moverse)  
_"Stop stop stop the grass from turning_" (Evita, evita, evita que la hierba crezca)  
"_Stop this night from fading away_" (Impide que esta noche se desvanezca)

"_This time is ours_" (Este momento es nuestro)  
"_If I could hold this moment in my hands_" (Si pudiera sostener este momento en mis manos)  
"_I'd stop the world from moving_" (Haría que el mundo deje de moverse)  
"_I'd stop the grass from turning_" (Evitaría que la hierba crezca)

"_This time is ours_" (Este momento es nuestro)  
"_inside a frozen memory of us_" (Dentro de un recuerdo congelado sobre nosotros)  
"_And we are motionless, motionless_" x3 (Y estamos inmóviles, inmóviles)

Este era mí momento, mi momento de detener el tiempo, que el mundo se paralice y recordar este momento con Rachel como enteramente nuestro. No lo soporté, tenía que quitarme esta duda. Tenía que saber si sentía lo mismo por mí. Me acerqué a ella con el corazón acelerado y se sorprendió al verme. La coloqué de pié frente a mí y antes de que pudiera detenerme, la sostuve de los brazos y le di un beso. Fue la sensación más rara del mundo el sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aunque estos no reaccionaban y solo tocaban los míos con su piel sin moverse. Estaba por alejarme, ya que la sentía muy tensa, cuando abrió sus labios y me devolvió el beso. No lo pensé dos veces y lo acepté.

¡Dios mío! Estaba ahí parada, sintiendo sus labios moverse contra los míos, me sentía increíble. Con Puck ni con nadie me había sentido de esa manera, nadie me hacía sentir enteramente pura con tan solo un beso. Estábamos allí paradas, abrazadas y besándonos cuando la canción terminó y le siguió otra. Me agradaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me gustaba como se sentían. Lo que más me satisfacía era sentir como se movían, acariciándome con ganas. ¿Acaso nos amábamos? ¿Sentía lo mismo que yo?

Alguien aclaró su garganta y saltamos del susto. Casi desee que me cayera un rayo encima cuando vi que era Leroy. Nos miraba con incuestionable asombro y lo único que pudimos hacer fue mirarlo con vergüenza.

"_¿Qué pasa aquí?" _

Preguntó y Rachel me miró. Volví a mirar a Leroy y no supe que responder. Al ver que no decíamos nada cerró la puerta y nos enfrentó con la mirada.

"_Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día."_

Rachel quiso hablar pero se cortó a si misma y no podía dejarla sola en esto, era mi culpa.

"_Yo besé a Rachel."_

Leroy me miró sorprendido y comenzó a trabarse sin poder contestar enseguida.

"_¿T-Tú la besaste, Quinn? ¿Te gustan las mujeres?"_

Me preguntó y me decidí a ser sincera. Sabiendo que la respuesta también le correspondía a Rachel.

"_No tengo idea, toda la vida me gustaron los hombres y ahora me doy cuenta que me estoy enamorando de una mujer. Tuve que terminar con Puck porque no lo amo y desde entonces estoy tan confundida que…"_

No pude continuar porque la mirada penetrante de Rachel me atrapó. Leroy me miró boquiabierto y luego a su hija de la misma manera. Pero cambió su rostro, parecía decidido.

"_¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes que responder a eso?"_

Rachel estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Podía ver como sus manos temblaban y respiraba muy rápido. Estaba segura que si me acercaba a ella un poco más podría escuchar los latidos del corazón. Sin embargo me miró a los ojos decidida y supe que iba a contestarme.

"_Por tu propio bien espero que estés segura de lo que estás diciendo." _

Me quedé sin respiración y la miré atónita. No miré a Leroy pero de seguro estaba igual que yo.

"_Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Quinn. No me gustaría que me rompas el corazón."_

Suspiré de alivio y le sonreí levemente, ella hizo lo mismo. Por un segundo creí que me estaba rechazando. Esta era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía feliz al escuchar una respuesta como esa. Nunca me habían agradado las confesiones de amor, me parecían demasiado cursis pero la de Rachel era… no se… especial. Leroy se acercó a nosotras, colocó una mano en el hombro de cada una y nos miró con ternura.

"_Solo les pido que si van a estar juntas, que sea en secreto. Acabas de terminar con Puck, Quinn. Lo he visto muy callado, deberías darle tiempo a que lo supere antes de divulgar tu amor por Rachel."_

Ese comentario me hirió bastante, nunca quise lastimarlo. Me alejé de ellos, sintiéndome enojada conmigo misma por no poder elegir lo que mi corazón debería y me fui a la sala, donde cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón. Me agarré la cabeza y no pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi estomago. Estaba llorando cuando Evelyn apareció. Me preguntó que ocurría y le dije que extrañaba a mi familia. (La verdad era que estaba muy confundida.) Para alegrarme, encendió la radio y sonaba **Lady Marmalade**, el tema de **Mouline Rouge**. Me tomó de las manos y me hizo bailar. Me sorprendió que supiera los pasos y me hizo reír. Como el tema era bastante viejo me sabía la letra por arriba y las dos comenzamos a cantar. Éramos bastante buenas y Evelyn tenía buen ritmo. Nos entretuvimos tanto que cuando terminó la canción nos sorprendió escuchar los aplausos del resto de la familia y me puse roja como un tomate al igual que Evelyn. Puck se acercó y nos abrazó a las dos por los hombros.

"_Son muy buenas. Quizás deberían tratar un dúo."_

Nos dijo Puck y Evelyn me sonrió en respuesta afirmativa. La idea era bastante interesante, siempre y cuando fuera para cantar en privado, nada de vivo y en directo.

Rachel sonreía y parecía divertirse, la quedé mirando y fue cuando me di cuenta de porqué se reía. En la radio sonaba _"_**I kissed a girl**_"_ de **Katy Perry**. La casualidad fue tan sorprendente que me uní a ella. Los demás nos miraron confundidos. Todos excepto Leroy, que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Había captado la indirecta de la canción. Me doblé de risa y no podía detenerme, ella igual. Evelyn preguntó que ocurría y le dijimos que nada.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Aca les dejo capítulo nuevo!  
Iba a actualizar mañana... pero como me llegaron reviews muy alentadores y que me dejaron muy contenta. Dije, como regalo actualizo antes. :D  
Asi que ya saben... cuanto más reviews me dejen... más rápido actualizo! ;)  
Ok... gracias. DEJEN REVIEW!  
Natalie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

_Rachel_

Los demás se fueron a seguir con sus asuntos y Quinn me miró. Recordé su inolvidable beso y su confesión de amor. Quería que supiera que la amaba con locura y que me entregaba a ella por entera. Por un segundo miré abajo y vi mi pulsera favorita en mi muñeca. Al regalársela le estaría demostrando justo lo que quería. Me la quité y luego me acerqué a ella, la coloqué en su muñeca y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"_Es mi pulsera favorita, te la regalo. Imagina que es mi corazón." _

Le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella me abrazó al instante y se acercó a mi oído.

"_Lo voy a cuidar como si fuera el mío."_

En cuanto dijo eso suspiré y mordí mi labio. ¡Me amaba! No podía dejar de decirlo una y otra vez en mi mente. Estaba muy, muy feliz. Toda mi vida me habían gustado los hombres y siempre había dudado sobre si me gustaban las mujeres ya que varias me habían parecido "más que bonitas". Quinn era especial, tenía la certeza de que la amaba y al escuchar sus palabras sabía que mi amor sería correspondido. ¡Ya lo hacía con tan solo abrazarme! Se alejó de mí y estiró sus manos a su cuello. Se quitó un colgante con un dije en forma de ojo que creo, eran para la suerte y se acercó a mí. La miré con el ceño fruncido y me quedé quieta mientras la veía colocarlo en mí.

"_Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia y representa mi corazón. Ahora es tuyo." _

¿Su familia? Ellos eran lo más importante para ella por lo que al decirme que representaban su corazón y que ahora me lo entregaba, significaba que al igual que yo, ella se estaba entregando a mí por entera. ¿Se arriesgaría por mí? ¿Realmente quería estar conmigo? No lo pude resistir y la abracé con fuerza.

Mi Padre Hiriam apareció queriendo obtener algo y nos miró extrañado. Fingimos hablar cosas de amigas, comunes y corrientes y nos fuimos de allí. Luego de darle una sonrisa, tomar mi celular y dinero, me fui a la Universidad. En el camino me fui pensando en que debí hablar con ella antes, preguntarle que éramos. ¿Novias? ¿Estaríamos saliendo? ¿Qué éramos?

No pude concentrarme en todo el día. Recordaba mi primer beso como si me lo hubieran dado hacía tan solo segundos. Kurt me preguntó que ocurría conmigo y sabiendo que él siempre me había tratado como una amiga, quise que fuera mi amigo de una vez por todas, no lo soporté más. Lo hice salir de clases y le conté lo que había ocurrido. Que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, escritora que él sabía que vivía en mi casa. Y le dije todo lo que había pasado desde que me di cuenta que la amaba. Pero cuando llegó la parte de su beso, lo conté con entusiasmo y él me sonrió festejando conmigo. Me dijo que él se había dado su primer beso con un chico en un baile y que no había significado nada. Que tenía mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien que me correspondiera. Me convenció de irme antes e ir a buscarla. Me fui entusiasmada con la idea y me desesperé al ver que el bus demoró. Luego de soportar el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, me baje en la parada y caminé a casa. Sabía que estaría sola y comencé a respirar. Abrí la puerta delantera y la cerré, inspeccioné la casa con una mirada rápida y no la vi por ningún lado.

Me acerqué a la escalera para subir por ella y me la encontré en la cima. Nos encontramos con la mirada y dejé mi mochila a un lado. Subí los escalones y ella los bajó. Nos encontramos a mitad de la escalera y me envolvió en sus brazos. Había deseado tanto este momento todo el día que cuando noté que ya había terminado de abrazarme, me acerqué lentamente a ella y la besé. Sus labios y los míos se pedían a gritos. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y los liberé a través de mis labios, ella envió su amor por mí a través de los suyos y nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que escuchamos los latidos de la otra. Envolví mis manos en su cuello y entrelacé mis dedos en su sedoso pelo, que olía a jazmín. Ella me arrimó más contra su cuerpo y comenzamos a profundizar el beso.

Escuchamos la frenada de un auto y totalmente asustadas nos liberamos y bajamos unos escalones, tomé mi mochila y fingimos que charlábamos con normalidad mientras nos temblaban las manos. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron mi padre Hiriam y Puck. Miré a Quinn para ver como reaccionaba delante de ellos. Saludó con una mano y continuó subiendo. La seguí y cuando atravesé la puerta del dormitorio la cerró y se alejó. Cuando la quise seguirla me tropecé y caí en sus brazos. Me reí de la torpeza y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero luego nos miramos y aprovechando que nadie podía vernos, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó igual de intenso que en la escalera.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos, los cuales grabé en mi memoria con el alma. Cuando no podíamos ni respirar nos separamos pero sin dejar de abrazarnos. Quinn me sonrió y acaricié su rostro.

"_Rachel, no quiero herir a Puck pero tampoco quiero dejar de amarte. Estoy enloqueciéndome con todo lo que me está pasando y tú eres la única que me hace sentir una persona feliz en este mundo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento yo misma."_

Sus palabras me aceleraron el corazón y le di un corto beso en los labios, sus palabras habían sido hermosas.

"_Entonces sigamos el plan de Papá y estemos juntas en secreto hasta que Puck te supere."_

Me miró durante un momento y luego me sonrió.

"_¿Querés ser mi novia en secreto como en los romances de novela?"_

Le sonreí ante su analogía de escritoras y le asentí.

"_Hasta el fin de los tiempos, amor mío."_

Dije tratando de simular estar en una novela. Se rió y me volvió a besar.

Escuchamos que mi Papá Leroy había llegado y bajamos. Quinn lo separó para hablarle en secreto mientras yo conversaba con Evelyn. Sabía que le estaba diciendo sobre lo nuestro pero cuando se paró frente a mi padre y le pidió prestado el estudio para hablar con nosotras en privado y me asusté. Con Quinn nos miramos asustadas y lo seguimos. Luego de que cerró la puerta nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado y que nos comportáramos como amigas delante de los demás pues pensaba ocultárselo hasta a mi padre y que por supuesto, durmiéramos con la puerta abierta. Al escucharlo decir eso no pude evitar rodar los ojos pues era demasiado miedoso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Embarazarme? Aceptamos sus términos y nos felicitó, luego nos comenzamos a retirar y antes de irme le regalé a Quinn una guiñada y sonrió.

Como Papá era el único que sabía sobre lo nuestro aprovechamos cuando estamos solas con él para tomarnos de la mano, darnos un besito y esas cosas tiernas de novias. Para que viera que no lo hacíamos a escondidas y así se torturara pensando que estaríamos haciendo. Aunque en las oportunidades en que quedábamos solas unos minutos nos dábamos un profundo beso lleno de ternura y entusiasmo. Me encontraba en el mejor momento de mi vida y que estuviéramos en secreto lo hacía más interesante.

Cuando nos decíamos "Hola, Roma", en realidad significaba "Hola, amor". Si das vuelta la palabra significa eso y era nuestro secreto. Los demás pensaban que era un juego… lo era. Estos días, habían sido los más felices de toda mi vida y que estuviéramos en secreto me hacía pensar en los romances prohibidos de las novelas, y pensándolo bien, lo nuestro era prohibido. Pero la amo tanto… que no me importa nada mientras pueda estar con ella.

Una noche, antes de que Papá viniera como siempre a advertirnos que dejáramos la puerta abierta, me recosté a su lado mientras me abrazaba y le confesé que mi primer beso había sido con ella. Comenzó a reírse y me dio un beso en la frente.

"_No, mi amor. Te olvidas del idiota ese que te besó en la calle."_

Levanté mi rostro para observarla y me sorprendió que mencionara a Finn con tantos celos. Me dio satisfacción saber que ella también sentía celos por mí.

"_Ni siquiera abrí los labios e intentaba librarme inútilmente de él. Un primer beso es cuando lo respondes y lo deseas. Tal como hice en la cocina… mi amor."_

Le dije imitando su acento y besándola. Me alejé de ella y me acosté en mi cama. Justo 2 minutos después apareció Papá con su habitual advertencia.

Al día siguiente llegué a la Universidad y me encontré con la sorpresa de que no tenía clases, gracias a Kurt que espero a que yo llegara para avisarme y por las dudas de que esto no volviera a suceder intercambiamos números.

Regresé a casa lo más rápido que pude para aprovechar y estar a solas con mi chica. Al llegar me besó con ganas y nos sentamos en la sala para darnos cariños. Allí podríamos escuchar si alguien llegaba. Nos besamos por largo rato, nos dijimos ternuras y en un momento dado, Quinn posó sus labios en mi cuello y lo besó con ganas. Prácticamente succionando mi piel, como si quisiera absorber mi esencia. Estuvo haciendo eso por largo rato y me dejó volando en la nube más alta.

_Quinn_

Yo estaba sola en la casa cuando vi a Rachel regresar, al parecer no tenía clases ese día y aprovechamos la oportunidad. Nos quedamos en la sala, desde donde podíamos ver y escuchar si alguien llegaba. Nos besamos por largo rato y nos dijimos ternuras. Pero entre tanto cariño hubo un momento de picardía en donde me dediqué a besar su cuello con ganas y la dejé un poco loca. Horas después, estábamos en la cocina preparando té para esperar a los demás que estaban por llegar, cuando noté su cuello. Le había dejado una marca de mis clarísimos besos y no me había dado cuenta. Me acerqué a ella y me dediqué a mirarlo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre mis manos. Al principio me miró extrañada y luego abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio mi mirada de lo siento mucho. Para que los demás no se dieran cuenta soltó su pelo y lo acomodó de tal manera que lo cubría. Le estaba recomendando que se colocara un pañuelo o algo parecido cuando escuchamos a los demás llegar. Y para complicarnos la existencia llegó uno atrás del otro. Tomábamos el té tranquilamente y comíamos pasteles preparados por nosotras cuando a Rachel se le cayó la cuchara y se agachó para recogerla. Sin que lo notara dejó su marca al descubierto y la primera en notarlo fue Evelyn.

"_¡Oh, mi dios! ¡Rachel tiene la marca de un beso en su cuello!"_

Luego de que Evelyn lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, Rachel me clavó la mirada mientras los demás la observaban y se burlaban de ella. Bueno, todos excepto Leroy, que me miró entendiéndolo todo. Se acercó para susurrarme y me asusté.

"_Con que preparando pastelitos y té. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde?"_

Lo miré totalmente avergonzada y supe que mi cara estaba roja. Puck me observó y frunció el ceño. Rachel me miraba como para matarme mientras se alejaba de los demás. Yo me puse nerviosa al ver que Puck nos observaba serio y luego de que dejaron de decirle cosas, ya que les hizo creer que salía con un chico, me alejó de los demás y comenzamos a discutir en susurros.

"_¡Puedes darte por muerta! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!"_

Me dijo señalando su cuello y a los demás discretamente. La miré indicándole silencio al ver que Puck nos observaba.

"_¡Callate! Puck nos está observando desde hoy. Y no te quejaste cuando te besé, te sentí bastante entretenida."_

Me miró suspirando pesadamente y girando sus ojos mientras se ponía colorada. Me miró y disimuladamente me susurró al oído.

"_Es porque tienes suerte de que tus besos me debilitan las piernas." _

La miré riéndome y sintiéndome bien conmigo misma por su cumplido. Me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y le sonreí con diversión.

"_Sabes muy bien que no soportas estar sin besarme un solo minuto."_

Se acercó cada vez más y apoyó su frente contra la mía, como si estuviera desafiándome.

"_Y tu no puedes alejarte de mí porque me amas."_

Le sonreí y la miré fijamente.

"_Eso es cierto, mi amor."_

Aunque quise besarla me resistí y la dejé con las ganas. Ella se vengó más tarde manoseando mi trasero sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Puck notó mi mirada pícara hacia ella y después de eso decidimos disimular lo nuestro más tiempo al verlo mirarnos serio y pálido. Teníamos miedo de que se haya dado cuenta.

Días después, estábamos charlando todos juntos en la sala sobre que película iríamos a ver al día siguiente cuando Puck entró… acompañado. Iba tomado de la mano con una chica de pelo rubio, al igual que yo. Solo que esta era mucho más bonita y tenía los ojos color grises, mientras que mis ojos eran verdes. Aclaró su garganta y todos le prestamos atención. Cuando dijo que era su novia casi me da un ataque. No me sorprendió tanto que presentara una novia, sino que la mirara con tanto amor. A mi nunca me miró así, quizás no estuvo triste por terminar conmigo después de todo. Todos la saludamos con amabilidad y cuando me vio me reconoció de la tele. Al parecer hablaban mucho de mí últimamente, yo no quería enterarme de nada por si mencionaban algo malo de mi familia. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra fuerte por sacarlos de mi memoria. Leroy e Hiriam la invitaron a cenar y justo antes de sentarnos en la mesa con los demás, Rachel me apartó y me habló en susurros. Diciéndome que su hermano había estado saliendo con la chica hasta que por algún motivo terminaron y luego salió conmigo. Puck solo me había utilizado para intentar olvidarse de ella y por lo que podíamos ver, no le había sido posible. Miré a Puck, me sonrió feliz y le devolví la misma sonrisa. Me agradaba verlo contento y que me tratara como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo y hermano tal como prometió. Recordé que Leroy nos pidió ser discretas por él y ahora me daba cuenta que no teníamos motivos para escondernos. Puck nunca me quiso, nunca sufrió por mí. ¿Pero yo quería exponerme? Miré a Rachel y por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Ella querría lo mismo? Solo por las dudas, no dije nada.

Nos sentamos y Rachel estaba frente a mí. Me miraba constantemente y me acariciaba el pié con el suyo debajo de la mesa. Me pareció gracioso pues parecíamos dos idiotas.

Más tarde, Puck estaba por llevar a Mary a su casa cuando me apartó y me preguntó si me molestaba que estuviera con otra. Le dije que no, que fuera feliz al igual que yo lo era. Me quedó mirando y luego observó a Rachel. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo nuestro? Al parecer sí, pues nos miró divertido y me sonrió. Antes de irse se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído que más me valía amar a Rachel de verdad o me mataría. Me quedé allí parada viendo como se iba y Leroy se acercó a penas me vio.

"_¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te ocurre algo?" _

Lo miré y comencé a reírme.

"_Puck sabe lo que pasa entre Rachel y yo. Está de acuerdo con lo nuestro." _

Rachel había escuchado, se acercó y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_¿Encerio?"_

Preguntó feliz; al escuchar el grito de felicidad de Rachel cuando le asentí, Evelyn se acercó a nosotras con Hiriam a su lado.

"_¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

Le preguntó su hermana mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, ocultando la gran sonrisa. Nos miramos y se lanzó a mis brazos. No teníamos que escondernos más, ahora podíamos amarnos libremente. La felicidad que sentí en mí era indescriptible. La miré preguntándole con los ojos si quería exponer lo nuestro al resto de su familia y me asintió comprendiéndolo todo. Envolví mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su espalda, de tal forma que quedáramos enfrentadas al resto de su familia. Respiré hondo y los miré preparada para decirles la verdad. Nos miraban confundidos, incluso Leroy.

"_Rachel es mi novia."_

Dije y vi como Hiriam y Evelyn quedaban pálidos. Estaban un poco shockeados porque nunca se imaginaron que yo tuviera gusto por las mujeres aunque sospechaban que Rachel era lesbiana desde hace mucho. Ella negó serlo, le gustaban los hombres pero yo era la única excepción, nos amábamos sin explicación alguna. Estuve en total acuerdo con ella en ese detalle. Hiriam nos dijo que no se opondría siempre y cuando durmiera en otra habitación y no nos besáramos en su presencia. Evelyn se ofreció para dormir con su hermana y dejarme la habitación a mí. No tuve otro remedio que aceptar y me dediqué a escuchar la aceptación de los dos, tal y como hicieron con Mary. Además de las burlas al darse cuenta que había sido yo la que dejó la marca en su cuello aquella vez.

Rachel se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó contenta. Mientras sentí sus brazos apretarme con más fuerza, vi la sonrisa que Evelyn me regaló. Se la devolví y fue cuando Rachel se alejó y me quedó mirando con esa mirada de cachorrito que me encanta. Le habíamos hecho una promesa a Hiriam de no besarnos delante de él y como tenía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo, me disculpé por las dos y nos retiramos. La llevé al patio de atrás y nos sentamos contra una pared. Esto que estaba sintiendo era muy extraño y me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes experimente. Pero eran tan hermosas que no quería dejarlas ir y la besé una y otra vez. La miré a los ojos y mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos, juré que haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y la nariz contra la de ella. Nos quedamos de esa manera por mucho tiempo. Nos dijimos que nos amábamos miles de veces y devolvió cada uno de los besos que le daba. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo habremos estado allí sentadas, no lo notamos.

_Rachel_

A la mañana siguiente me costó un poco despertarme y ver a Evelyn, en vez de Quinn. Luego de cambiarnos de ropa, bajamos a la cocina y nos encontramos con los demás que ya estaban desayunando. Me senté al lado de Quinn y si no fuera porque mi padre nos miraba la hubiera besado. Terminó de desayunar y yo comencé junto con Evelyn.

Acercó la silla más cerca y así poder colocar su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros. Besó mi cabeza y seguí desayunando sonrojada porque todos sonreían. Más tarde, lavaba unos platos sucios de la noche anterior y cuando terminaba, me envolvió por la espalda y besó mi mejilla. Sequé mis manos y la abracé, apoyando mi rostro entre su cuello y envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura. Miré un segundo a mí alrededor y mis hermanos nos miraban sonrientes, no había rastro alguno de celos en Puck, estaba feliz por nosotras. Me hizo un gesto con sus labios para que besara a Quinn, la cual lo vio y se rió. Miré a la chica que me sostenía, coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla, cerré mis ojos y me acerqué a sus labios. Su beso hubiera sido más que increíble si no fuera por los sonidos de asco de Evelyn y Puck, que se burlaron de nosotras. Tomé el paño con que me había secado las manos y se los lancé. Mientras se reían de nosotras, la volví a besar.

En la tarde nos fuimos al cine con mis padres y Evelyn. Puck y Mary habían ido a cenar por lo que entramos todos en el auto perfectamente. Los demás se fueron a comprar las entradas y Quinn me sentó a su lado en una banca. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y se quedó mirando la cartelera de películas que estaba frente a nosotras. Me la quedé mirando y me mordí el labio de lo hermosa que era. Mi hermosa escritora norteamericana que seria inglesa dentro de casi 2 años y la tendría toda para mí. Le dije _"I love you"_ (Te amo) a todo pulmón sin importarme las miradas de unos chicos que pasaron a nuestro lado y nos quedaron mirando. Corrió el cabello que cubría mi oreja con su mano izquierda y después se acercó para decirme al oído que también me amaba. Luego besó dulcemente mi cuello y me quedó mirando amorosamente. Sentimos que Evelyn nos llamaba y sin separar nuestras manos nos acercamos a ellos. No habían estado de acuerdo cuando les dijimos que no pensábamos disimular pero no tenían opción que aceptar nuestra decisión. En medio de la película, observé a Quinn en la oscuridad y me pregunté si se animaría a hacer una locura. Tomé un pop y lo coloqué entre mis labios, se lo ofrecí y me miró con una sonrisa. (Ya que estábamos en el asiento del final y para que alguien nos viera tendría que girarse y estaban muy concentrados mirando.) Cuando lo metí dentro de mi boca para que tuviera que rebuscar hasta encontrarlo me sonrió más y no se detuvo. Para otro habría sido asqueroso, pues saboreamos el dulce del pop entre las dos y finalmente lo pasó a su boca y se libró de mí. Evelyn estaba a nuestro lado y pensó que nos habíamos dado un beso, suerte que no nos vio, se habría burlado de nosotras.

Al terminar la película, mis padres se burlaban porque no les había gustado y Quinn, Evelyn y yo tarareamos para hacerlos callar. Recordando el beso que nos dimos totalmente lleno de dulce, la envolví con mi brazo derecho por la espalda y ella me abrazó por los hombros. Mi padre Hiriam se estaba pasando de lo normal burlándose de la película, lo hacía para fastidiarnos y lo logró. No se de donde salio lo que hice a continuación pero no lo pude evitar. Detuve a Quinn y me lancé sobre ella, besándola con ganas. Sentí la sorpresa en ella al principio, luego se dejó llevar y me devolvió el beso. Le envolví la espalda con mis brazos y ella me abrazó de la misma manera. Justo cuando nos comenzamos a besar con lengua, Evelyn se acercó y nos detuvo.

"_¿Qué están haciendo?"_

Nos dijo señalando el resto del cine con la mirada y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Quinn de la vergüenza. Todos nos miraban estupefactos, algunos eran conocidos de la universidad o vecinos, era fin de semana y todos iban al cine los sábados. Varios miraban contentos, otros asqueados. Es decir la mayoría, que incluían a varios vecinos de mi cuadra. Quinn me miró roja de la vergüenza cuando un chico sacó su celular y nos comenzó a sacar fotos. Evelyn nos guió fuera del cine y notamos que mis padres esperaban en el auto. Nunca había visto a mi padre Hiriam tan serio, estaba furioso y lo sabía.

Nos subimos al auto y arrancó callado, mi papá Leroy se giró de su asiento y nos miró negando con la cabeza.

"_¿Qué fue lo que les pedimos?"_

Nos preguntó y Quinn suspiró con mucho dolor y vergüenza.

"_Lo siento mucho. Buscaré la forma de encontrar a alguien más que pueda encargarse de mí y vendré a ver a Rachel cada tanto. No quiero causarles problemas."_

Miré a Quinn atónita, al igual que todos. Mi padre se detuvo a un costado y apagó el auto, luego se giró para mirarnos, especialmente a ella.

"_Eres parte de nuestra familia y estamos juntos en esto. Vale la pena luchar por un amor como el de ustedes."_

Miré a mi padre Hiriam comenzando a llorar, me habían sorprendido sus. Quinn se disculpó por lo que había dicho, se había sentido culpable por lo ocurrido. Le dije que no importaba, yo sabía que era mi culpa. Al llegar a casa, Puck nos preguntó como había estado la película y Papá le contó lo que pasó. Quedó helado y al ver mi cara, Quinn se acercó y me alejó de ellos. Me sentó en la escalera y me prometió luchar hasta el final por lo nuestro. Yo la miré y le dije que haría lo mismo porque la amaba con cada fibra de mí ser. Me dio un corto beso y me envolvió en sus brazos.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Adelanto antes porque las Achelet's me lo rogaron!  
Y una escritora no se niega a sus lectores. :D  
Me hace sentir importante que les interese tanto la historia. :D  
Asi que gracias!  
Este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes.  
Y en especial a la escritora del fic "Te Reto A Que Me Ames"  
Para que veas con esta historia... que no importa lo que pase en la vida, vale la pena luchar por un amor asi. :D  
Saludos, Natalie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura Ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_Rachel_

Durante semanas, tuvimos que soportar las miradas de rechazo de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado en la calle. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Quinn me envolvía con fuerza en sus brazos y gritaba "te amo" a todo pulmón, haciéndome reír. Pero hubieron tantas de esas miradas que llegó un momento que tan solo agachamos nuestros rostros.

Una mañana, Quinn estaba decidida a cambiar de rutina. Así que me acompañó en bus hasta la Universidad y llevó mi MP4 para escuchar música mientras me esperaba, ya que ese día solo tenía una hora y media de clase. Pero al llegar a la puerta, me despedía con un beso y prometía esperarme, cuando sentimos que nos golpeaban con algo. Unos chicos que eran antiguos compañeros míos nos tiraron huevos y nos dijeron lesbianas. Un policía vigilaba la zona en ese momento, los capturó y reprendió. Me limpió un poco y mientras los demás nos miraban con curiosidad me dieron ganas de llorar.

¡Era humillante! Como estábamos todas sucias, el conductor del bus que quisimos subir no nos dejó y tuvimos que llamar a Papá. El cual salió del trabajo y nos recogió en la parada. Al vernos quedó sorprendido y nos llevó a casa donde nos bañamos y quedamos como nuevas.

Esa noche me costó mucho dormir, no podía alejar de mi mente el recuerdo de los chicos tirándonos los huevos y gritándonos lesbianas mientras los demás se reían o nos miraban curiosos. Había sido así por tanto tiempo que ya me tenía cansada. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar, hasta que logré despertar a Evelyn, quien me abrazó y me dijo que todo iría bien. Me desahogué con ella y le dije lo triste que estaba, que me tenían cansada los insultos y humillaciones.

Al despertar en la mañana fui a la cocina y noté que todos se habían ido, anoche había tomado la decisión de no ir a la universidad hasta que me encontrara mejor. Por lo que me acerqué tranquilamente a la mesa y me serví unos cereales. Los comí y lavé el tazón, después me senté y coloqué mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa.

Me quedé callada por un rato hasta que sentí a Quinn acercarse, apoyar su cara sobre mi hombro y besar mi cuello con ternura.

"_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?"_

Me preguntó y ya con sentir su aliento me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Levanté la mirada y me puse de pié.

"_Bésame hasta que me explote la cabeza, igual que la primera vez."_

Le dije y se acercó más a mí. Me acarició la mejilla y luego me acercó para besarme.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su pelo como de costumbre. Ella me abrazó más fuerte hasta acercarme más a ella. Su beso fue tan dulce que me empalagó de gozo, deseaba sus labios tanto como la deseaba a ella. La abracé con más fuerza y no solo acaricié sus labios con los míos, me dediqué a acariciar cada parte de su boca con mi lengua, desarrollando tanto el beso que me hizo lo mismo. Logró encender una chispa en mí, que fue la que obligó a mis brazos a desprenderse de su cuello y bajar hasta los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y hundir mis manos en ellos. Luego toqué su trasero hasta que la logre encender a ella. Se separó de mí, acercó una silla y me senté sobre su falda con las piernas para el mismo lado. Volví a envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y a besarla de la misma manera. Esta vez fue ella la que puso las manos sobre mi trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo con ganas. Me presioné tanto contra ella que nuestros pechos chocaron y pudimos sentir el deseo de la otra recorrer cada extremo de su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me estaba quedando sin aire igual que ella.

Separó sus labios de los míos e inhalamos aire nuevamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y las de ella estaban llenas de ternura. ¡Cuánto la amaba!

"_¿Por qué nos tenemos que sentir así?"_

Me preguntó mordiendo su labio. Estiré mi mano y acaricié su rostro, en el momento en que lo hice cerro los ojos como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Me llenó de satisfacción saber que la hacía sentir así. Abrió los ojos y me observó.

"_Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días. No se que me pasa, nunca me he sentido así, te lo juro."_

Le dije con completa verdad y confianza. Ella me miró y suspiró como liberando una gran cantidad de amor hacia mí. ¿Por qué no podíamos caminar por el mundo como personas normales? Besarnos y que los demás miren con ternura y no con asco. No tener que sufrir humillaciones como la del huevo y otras más, que de seguro vendrían.

"_Oh, Rachel. ¡Te amo tanto!"_

Al decir eso la miré y me largué a llorar. Apoyé mi cara en su hombro y me reconfortó durante los minutos que lloré angustiada.

"_Quinn, quiero decirles a todos que te amo sin escuchar insultos."_

Estaba cansada de los insultos. Me gustaría que ella fuera hombre para que se terminara todo, pero de ser así dejaría de ser la persona que amo en estos momentos. Lo que más me gusta de ella es que es mujer y nos comprendemos mejor una a la otra. Ambas sufrimos la menstruación todos los meses, tenemos la misma anatomía y cada vez que una se siente mal sabe el porqué, nos gustan las mismas películas cursis y ambas nos gusta la escritura. Ella tiene su título en Stand Bye por lo de su ciudadanía mientras que a mí me faltaba un poco de tiempo para recibirme. Por lo que cuando se solucionara todo trabajaríamos juntas en un libro, es lo que tenemos pensado.

"_A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando escribí mi libro, estuve mucho tiempo recibiendo insultos y quejas. ¿Sabes cuando me sentí feliz nuevamente?"_

Dejé de llorar y la miré. Esa respuesta me interesaba mucho.

"_¿Cuándo?"_

Me sonrió y jugueteó con mi trasero, manoseándolo de tal manera que me hizo cosquillas y me reí. Luego me miró seria e hice lo mismo.

"_Cuando confesaste estar enamorada de mí delante de tu padre. Desde ese día se acabaron los insultos y me sentí fuerte. La próxima vez que nos tiren huevos será porque están envidiosos del amor que nos tenemos."_

Me confesó y tenía razón. Si nos tiraban huevos y nos insultaban es por envidia. Nadie tenía el amor que compartíamos, era único. Ya todo el mundo sospechaba de mi orientación sexual desde el principio. ¿Por qué tratarme de esta manera justo ahora?

Asentí para dentro de mí y le sonreí.

"_Tienes razón, nuestro amor es único y envidiable."_

Me volvió a besar hasta que Evelyn bajó a la cocina y entre las dos me convencieron para ir a la universidad ese día. Esta vez, Evelyn nos llevaría y traería, pues no trabajaba hoy. Al llegar a la universidad las personas nos saludaban con amabilidad y me sorprendió. Quizás la humillación pública sirvió de algo después de todo. Los dos chicos que nos habían lanzado los huevos se acercaron y pidieron disculpas por lo que nos habían hecho. Creo que eso ocasionó que las personas nos vieran como iguales, al menos la mayoría. Escuchábamos insultos pero cada tanto tiempo, nos convertimos en una pareja casi normal. Debido a que actuábamos con normalidad y eso fue lo que ayudó. Quinn ya conocía Londres por entero, ya que todos nos encargamos de enseñarle pero la que le mostró la belleza romántica que los ingleses pueden tener fui yo. Estábamos tan entretenidas que no le hicimos caso al frío que nos helaba.

_Quinn_

Estaba bajando la escalera un poco distraída, pensaba en mi madre con mucho dolor. No me era fácil digerir que mi madre no me despertaría con un beso y un desayuno pronto el día de hoy, mi cumpleaños. Hasta creo que nunca se lo comenté a Rachel o el resto de su familia, y si lo hice fue hace mucho tiempo y no lo recordarían. Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar y buscar a Evelyn, ya que la acompañaría a la radio hoy. Para ser sincera, no quise recordarles mi cumpleaños porque no quería que gastaran en regalos para mí. Y ellos eran de hacerlo los días de cumpleaños, en septiembre le dieron a Rachel una cámara digital con la cual no deja de sacar fotos y yo soy la culpable porque lo sugerí y la elegí por ella. Ahora estábamos en Noviembre, el mes donde comenzaba el frío del invierno y comenzábamos a despedir el otoño. Cuando llegué a la cocina y me senté en la mesa, me sorprendió que nadie me saludara con siquiera un hola. Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros y estaban atentos a sus propios asuntos. Comencé a prestar atención a mí alrededor y fue cuando lo vi, sobre la mesa había tres paquetes de regalos. Suspiré y me agarré la cabeza entre las manos al darme cuenta que sí lo habían recordado. Sentí unas suaves manos acariciar las mías y hacerme mirarla, era Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

"_A un Berry nunca podrás ocultarle un cumpleaños o pretender que lo olvide." _

Dijo Hiriam y Rachel asintió mientras me miraba.

"_Y como soy tu novia tengo el derecho de darte mis regalos primero."_

Puck se rió y Rachel se giró, le hizo un gesto insultante con su dedo y luego se giró para tomar un paquete de la mesa. Me lo dio con una sonrisa y me asintió para que lo abriera.

Rompí el papel, descubrí un portarretrato con una foto, de ella y yo abrazadas frente al palacio de Buckingham. El marco era de una madera suave y barnizada, que hacía que la foto resaltara. Era precioso y un detalle hermoso, el cual pondría en mi mesa de noche para que estuviera presente en mis sueños. Levanté mi vista y le sonreí a Rachel con dulzura mientras me ponía de pie para abrazarla.

"_Gracias, Rachel."_

Pero no me dejó darle un beso de agradecimiento, colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y formó una mueca en los suyos.

"_Y aquí tienes tu segundo regalo."_

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la alacena de la cocina, donde guardaban comestibles. Me metió dentro, quitó la llave de la cerradura y nos encerró con ella.

La miré preguntándome si estaba loca y la vi arrinconándome contra los estantes. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego fue a mi cuello. Comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza y luego como a succionarlo. Dolía un poco y fue cuando me di cuenta, me quería dejar una marca de un beso. Quise alejarla y me tenía tan bien capturada que no pude. Tampoco pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y a querer gritarle.

"_¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltame!"_

Luego de estar prácticamente mordiéndome por largo rato a la vez que continuaba gritándole, posó sus labios en los míos y me besó con ganas. Eso no lo rechacé y lo disfruté por completo. Creo que pasaron minutos y me liberó, miró mi cuello y luego de sonreír con satisfacción abrió la puerta y se retiró. Dejándome allí parada como una estúpida y con mi mano sobre la zona que había estado mordiendo. Los demás nos observaron curiosos y entonces ella se giró a mirarme.

"_Ahí está mi venganza. Y mi vida… Feliz Cumpleaños."_

La miré sorprendida y salí de allí. Puck se acercó a mí, me quitó la mano para observar mi cuello y se largó a las carcajadas. Me había dejado una marca que no se iría fácilmente y los demás rieron, especialmente ella. Evelyn y Puck me regalaron un celular, donde tenía los números de todos y estaba listo para utilizarlo. Leroy e Hiriam me regalaron un relicario, donde en vez de haber fotos de personas estaba la bandera de Estados Unidos y del otro lado la de Londres. Se los agradecí y nos dedicamos a desayunar. Evelyn me llevó a la radio con ella. Les pidió a los conductores que dijeran al aire que ella me dedicaba **Girls just Wanna Have Fun (las chicas solo quieren divertirse)** de **Cindy Lauper** por ser mi cumpleaños y luego de que lo hicieron la radio no dejó de recibir llamados para felicitarme cuando dijeron que estaba con ellos. Yo sabía que me dedicaba ese tema por lo ocurrido esta mañana en el closet y me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunté. El jefe de Evelyn me suplicó que hablara al aire, respondiera algunas preguntas y agradeciera a la audiencia. Hice lo que me pidió y cuando me cuestionaron, preguntaron por mi situación con Estados Unidos y mi relación con Rachel. Al llegar a casa, todos dijeron que lo habían escuchado, incluso Rachel quien dijo que no había parado de reír con sus compañeros. Y a Puck le ocurrió lo mismo con sus compañeros de trabajo en la tienda de música.

La navidad llegó y disfrutarla al lado de lo que consideraba mi nueva familia fue estupendo. Evelyn colgó muérdago por toda la casa para molestarnos a Rachel y a mí. Llegamos hasta tal punto de hartarnos, que con Rachel realizamos un plan. Haríamos que Evelyn y yo quedáramos bajo el muérdago, la idea era que yo la sedujera e intentara besarla, entonces llegaría Rachel y haría un escándalo de celos. De esta forma no volvería a molestar con el besito bajo el muérdago. No nos molestaba besarnos, el problema era que Evelyn lo anunciaba como canto de villancico y nos tenía enfermas.

Vi que había un muérdago bajo la entrada del comedor, me paré dentro del mismo, justo detrás. Esperé hasta que la vi entrar, cuando lo hizo la agarré de la cintura para acercarla a mí y pegó un grito asustada. Cuando vio que era yo comenzó a decirme que estaba loca pero al ver que estábamos bajo el muérdago y que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos se calló. Sabía que Rachel estaba en la escalera escondida y mirándonos. Por un segundo la observé y estaba muriéndose de risa, se tapaba la boca con la mano para que no la escucharan. Evelyn se había puesto pálida al ver que le coqueteaba. Cuando intenté besarla, se alejó como un rayo hacia el pasillo y comenzó a insultarme. Me decía que yo era su cuñada, que mi responsabilidad era amar a Rachel, de lo contrario me rompería la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando Rachel apareció en escena, fingió estar furiosa con su hermana diciendo que la había visto querer besarme. Yo me moría de risa por dentro y sabía que Rachel también. Evelyn le juraba que nunca le haría una cosa así. Rachel se acercó y le ofreció hacer un trío. Evelyn la miró como si estuviera loca y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. Esta vez no pude unirme a la actuación porque estallé en risas y contagié a Rachel. Nos reímos tanto que nuestros estómagos comenzaron a doler y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido una broma. Nos dijo de todo, menos que éramos lindas.

Mucho más tarde nos pidió para hacerle la misma broma a Puck y aceptamos súper divertidas. Pero cuando le realizábamos la broma, Puck comenzó a querer besarme a mí y a seducirme. Tragué saliva y le confesé que era una broma, que no lo estaba haciendo encerio. Él me dijo que no estaba bromeando y me besó, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a evitarlo. Con mucha fuerza me alejé de él y le di un cachetazo, el cual retumbó por toda la casa.

"_¡¿Cómo vas a besarme, idiota? ¿No sabés que estoy de novia con tu hermana?" _

Le grité justo cuando aparecía Leroy.

"_¿Quinn que ocurre? ¿Tú golpeaste a Puck?"_

Preguntó atónito la ver mi mano marcada en su cara.

"_¡Sí!"_ Dije y lo empujé hacia atrás. _"¡Mis besos son de TU hermana! ¿Entendiste?"_

Dije volviéndolo a empujar cuando grité el "TU" y aparecieron corriendo Evelyn y Rachel. Me intentaron tranquilizar y me explicaron que todo había sido armado entre los tres. Rachel había planificado que Puck me besara para hacerlo más creíble pero nunca se imaginaron que yo reaccionaría así. Puck me pidió disculpas una y otra vez, un poco asustado.

Me molestó que me tendieran una trampa pero lo que en verdad me hizo enojar con él no fue que me besara. Sino pensar en que si Rachel me viera con otro, me abandonaría y me quedaría sola. Entonces los insultos hacia mí volverían a aparecer y me sentiría sola nuevamente. Se lo dije a Rachel cuando me vio callada en la escalera y me dijo que era conciente de lo mucho que la amaba y que sabía que nunca la engañaría. Le di un beso y le dije que era la única familia que me quedaba, si la perdía sería mi fin. No podría resistir vivir sin ella.

Puck y Evelyn me pidieron disculpas muchas veces más y yo se las pedí a Puck al ver que todavía tenía mis dedos marcados en su cara. Juramos no hacernos bromas nunca más y después la navidad transcurrió normal. Le regalé a Rachel un brazalete que compré con dinero que hice trabajando para Hiriam como su organizadora de escritorio extraoficial y me sentí bien conmigo misma. Ella me regaló una camiseta de los **Manchester** del cual era fanática. Luego me dijo que era una excusa para llevarme a ver un partido, las dos juntas. Un mes después me encontraba gritando goles en el estadio, un periodista me reconoció y nos tomó una foto. La cual salió por los medios diciendo que yo iba a ver los partidos con mi novia y festejaba los goles con gran sentimiento. Esperaba que mi padre y hermanas no vieran esa fotografía, ya que mostraba que era más feliz en Inglaterra que con ellos mismos y eso no era cierto, ahora los necesitaba más que nunca y la foto no me ayudaba.

_Rachel_

Ha pasado un año desde que Quinn llegó a Inglaterra e ingresó en mi vida para cambiarla por completo. No se como explicar lo que siento porque no tengo palabras, ella lo es todo para mí y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para verla feliz.

Evelyn es la novia del mejor amigo de mi hermano, Edward. Y como Mary sigue siendo la novia de Puck, salimos todos juntos en parranda. Edward sacó varias fotos y las colocó en Facebook para que todos sus amigos y conocidos la vieran.

Debido a las constantes audiencias que Quinn debe presenciar y que llegan cartas de lectores que antes la apreciaban y ahora ya no, tan solo por estar conmigo. Recurrimos a comenzar a fumar y lo convertimos en vicio. En casa no les gusta vernos fumar por lo que lo hacemos poco y afuera de la casa para que no les moleste.

Luego de terminar de fumar nuestra última caja, entramos a la casa y fuimos directo a mi habitación. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que Puck estaba con su banda, Evelyn estaba en un asunto de la radio que le tomaría todo el día y Papá trabajaba al igual que mi padre para estar a solas. Había algo que quería intentar.

La recosté en mi cama y me coloqué sobre ella. Me besó con mucha pasión y su lengua me enloqueció. Comenzamos a sincronizar nuestros cuerpos y a moverlos uno contra el otro. Ella colocó su mano dentro de mis pantalones deportivos y acaricio mi trasero al natural, tocando mi piel. Yo no podía ser menos, por lo que metí la mano dentro de su camisa, acaricié su seno lentamente y luego desprendí los botones hasta dejarla con solo la ropa interior superior a la vista. Ella comenzó a quitarme la camiseta con su mano libre mientras yo acariciaba su seno al natural y ella mi trasero, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y nos asustamos. Quinn se cubrió rápidamente y casi me muero cuando vi que era mi padre Hiriam.

"_¡¿Qué están haciendo?"_

Nos preguntó furioso. Lo miré cansada y cometí un gran error, me burlé de él.

"_¿Y a ti que te parece?"_

Quinn me miró muy sorprendida y mi padre se cruzó de brazos. Luego nos miró a las dos.

"_Quiero que me escuchen bien lo que voy a decir. Ya se que no pueden embarazarse una a la otra, pero eso no significa que puedan tener sexo cada vez que quieran. Viven bajo el mismo techo y eso significa que nos deben a todos un poco de respeto."_

Quinn se terminó de abrochar la camisa y le hizo un gesto de stop.

"_Espera Hiriam, no te enfades con nosotras. No queremos faltarles el respeto, nosotras solo… nos divertíamos."_

Le dijo mientras su cara cambiaba por muchos colores hasta llegar a un rojo intenso. Mi padre se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró.

"_Yo se muy bien acerca de esa diversión. Solo prométanme que no harán nada hasta que Quinn obtenga su ciudadanía y puedan irse a vivir juntas si así lo desean. Prometan que no estarán juntas hasta ese entonces y las dejaré en paz."_

Quinn me miró y luego miré a mi padre.

"_Te lo prometemos."_

Asintió tranquilo y se movió hacia la puerta, antes de irse nos observó.

"_Vayan a la cocina y preparen esos pasteles que les quedan tan bien y tomemos té con tu papá que está abajo."_

Asentí rápido y me puse de pie, todavía nerviosa.

"_Estamos en camino."_

Se alejó riendo y luego de que estuvo fuera de nuestra vista respiramos nuevamente, sabiendo que nos salvamos de un gran problema y nos metimos en otro. ¡Abstinencia!

Los fines de semana era el momento que pasábamos todos juntos y salíamos por la ciudad. Por ejemplo el fin de semana pasado visitamos el zoológico, algo que no hacía desde que era una niña. Le saqué una foto a Evelyn y Quinn que rugían como un león al lado de su jaula. Fue gracioso pues el león verdadero las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de seguro pensando que estaban locas.

Este fin de semana nos quedaríamos en casa, mi tía materna venía de Irlanda y quería conocer a Quinn, mi tía Elizabeth a la cual llamamos Beth. Tenía 30 años y es una gran persona. Tiene el pelo castaño como Papá y heredé los ojos marrones por su lado de la familia. Está casada y tiene un hijo de 9 años, el cual se quedaba en Irlanda con su marido. Venía por el fin de semana y dormiría con Quinn. Estaba deseando que viniera, la última vez que la vi fue hace cuatro años atrás cuando fuimos a Irlanda en Navidad. Quinn y yo fuimos hasta el aeropuerto con mi papá Leroy a esperarla. Estábamos esperando en el estacionamiento y veíamos como las personas se encontraban con sus familiares o iban deprisa de un lado a otro. Quinn me abrazaba por la espalda y vi aparecer a mi tía con su bolso de viaje en la mano. Nos encontró con la mirada y salí corriendo sonriente tras ella. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza.

"_¡Tía Beth!"_

Le dije y me alejó para mirarme sonriente.

"_Estás preciosa, cielo."_

Le sonreí y levantó su mirada hacia Papá.

"_¿Cómo estás, Leroy?"_

Le preguntó y se abrazaron.

"_Estoy bien, hermana menor."_

Le dijo Papá riendo. Me acerqué a Quinn y la tomé de la mano. Me sonrió débilmente y supe que estaba nerviosa de pies a cabeza. Estiré mi mano libre y acaricié su mejilla para tranquilizarla, levantó la mano con que me sostenía y le dio un beso a mi mano. Le sonreía cuando la tía Beth se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano como saludo.

"_Tú debes ser Quinn, la novia de mi sobrina."_

Quinn aceptó su mano al instante y sonrió nerviosa.

"_Sí, lo soy. Es un placer conocerte, Rachel me contó mucho sobre ti."_

Mi tía me sonrió y todos nos dimos cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que Quinn hacía para parecer cortés.

Papá nos hizo subir al auto para ir a casa. La tía Beth se sentó al lado de Papá y nosotras atrás, en lo cual Quinn no me soltaba la mano. Ni yo a ella, estábamos nerviosas porque mi tía no dejaba de mirarnos en todo momento por el espejo retrovisor. Cuando se encontraba con mi mirada lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle.

Al llegar a casa, ofrecimos llevarle el bolso a la habitación mientras los demás le daban la bienvenida. Quinn me siguió y luego de que dejamos el bolso sobre la cama que habíamos colocado allí para mi tía, se giró y me miró mordiéndose el labio.

"_Tu tía me pone nerviosa, no deja de mirarnos."_

Le sonreí y agaché mis hombros.

"_Es porque no se acostumbró a la idea de verme con una chica, no es homofóbica pero tampoco es un libro de páginas blancas que está listo para que lo llenen de palabras hermosas."_

Me sonrió y me abrazó mientras salíamos de la habitación.

"_¿Hoy estás inspirada mi amor?"_

Estábamos por bajar las escaleras cuando la detuve apoyando mi mano por arriba de su seno, sin tocarla o algo parecido.

"_Tú me inspiras, si pudiera escribiría toda una biblioteca sobre lo mucho que te amo."_

Mordió su labio y se acercó para besarme. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien nos detuvo. ¡Era Beth! Nos sonrió avergonzada e hizo un gesto con los hombros.

"_Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlas. Solo quiero hablar con ustedes dos en privado."_

Nos miramos y le asentimos. Nos guió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala, Puck estaba allí con Evelyn y Beth les pidió si nos dejaban a las tres solas un momento. Se fueron confundidos y cuando la tía cerró la puerta para tener privacidad se me heló la sangre. ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que querría? Se sentó frente a las dos y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas, inclinándose un poco y nos miró.

"_Ok. Tu padre está loco, Rachel."_

Quinn me miró y luego volví a ver a Beth.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Ella hizo un gesto hacia las dos y no lo podía creer. ¿Lo decía por nosotras? ¿Tanto le molestaba que a su sobrina le gusten las mujeres?

"_¿Pretende que se abstengan de tener sexo por un año más? ¿Encerio?"_

La miré con la ceja levantada y no lo podía creer. ¡Nos defendía! Me comencé a reír y esta vez, fue Quinn la que continuó hablando.

"_Vivimos en la misma casa, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es respetar sus reglas_."

Asentí, de acuerdo con ella. Era algo que habíamos hablado con detenimiento. La tía Beth se acercó y se arrodilló frente a nosotras.

"_Vi que se amaban desde la primera vez que las vi. Y cuando amas a una persona demasiado, querrán hacer el amor. Justo como casi pasó antes de que tu padre las detuviera."_

Quinn y yo intercambiamos una mirada de comprensión y agachamos nuestros rostros. Luego miré a mi tía, preguntándome como se abría enterado.

"_¿Cómo te enteraste?"_

Se sentó en su lugar nuevamente y sonrió.

"_Tu papá me dijo lo que ocurrió y decidí venir este fin de semana."_

Le sonreí, sabiendo que no había cambiado en todos estos años. Cada vez que se enteraba que yo estaba metida en algún problema viajaba algún fin de semana desde Irlanda y venía a verme. Yo la adoraba, era mí tía favorita. Ya tenía tres tías más, una por parte de madre y las otras dos por parte de mi padre. Sin contar a mi tío James que vive en Francia. La tía Beth era la más joven de todas y era mi madrina, siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando la necesitaba. Me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano.

"_Gracias. Significa mucho para mí que siempre estés ahí para mí. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien."_

Me abrazó con un brazo y alargó el otro hacia Quinn para que se uniera a nuestro abrazo. Ésta sonrió y se acercó a las dos. La tía Beth nos envolvió entre sus brazos y besó nuestras frentes.

"_Estoy alegre de que mi dulce niña se haya enamorado de una vez por todas. Pero recuerden, son libres de decidir lo que sea sobre sus vidas. Porque van a compartirla juntas."_

Le agradecí a Beth por su apoyo una y otra vez. Luego fuimos a la cocina para ayudar a Papá a cocinar y nos habló de mi primo Michael, que estaba insoportable y de su esposo Alan.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
aca les dejo el cap 4!  
Espero que lo disfrutennnnnnn!  
dejen reviews!**

**Un beso!  
NATALIE! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaro! Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**GENTE! solo quiero aclarar antes de que comiencen a leer... que este capítulo! Es un poco largo.. y tiene de todo un poco!  
ACA COMIENZA EL DRAMA!  
**

**Les pido que tengan paciencia y lean tranquilos/as. :)  
Todo tiene su justificación! Asi que no odien a los personajes... solo presten atención.  
Y GRACIAS por leer la historia! :)  
**

* * *

_Quinn_

Leroy y Robert se han convertido en mis padres, los quiero muchísimo y ellos me quieren de la misma manera. Pero eso no significa que haya olvidado a mi familia, al contrario, los extraño aún más y no tengo noticias de ellos. Lo que me hace enloquecer.

Hubo un fin de semana que la tía de Rachel, Beth; pasó el fin de semana y durmió en mi habitación. Es una gran persona, la madrina de Rachel y una gran defensora de nuestra intimidad. Sí, vino desde Irlanda especialmente para hablar con nosotras por decidir abstenernos a tener sexo hasta después de que consiga mi ciudadanía. Nos dijo que si nos amábamos y decidíamos que era hora de hacerlo, que no lo dudáramos. Igualmente decidimos intentar cumplir con nuestra promesa, se lo debíamos a Hiriam y Leroy.

Puck me preguntó si sabía tocar algún instrumento, le dije que nunca aprendí a tocar ninguno porque no me gustaban y que lo mío era el canto. La verdad es que sabía tocar la guitarra bastante bien, lo que ocurría es que solía tocar con mis hermanas y me traía recuerdos, haciéndome querer llorar. Evelyn y yo estamos tomando clases de canto y al parecer somos muy talentosas. Ahora tenemos que soportar a Puck que insiste en que nos unamos a su banda y ya estamos cansadas de decirle que no.

Rach me sorprendió revelándome su talento, el piano. Haciendo que Evelyn y yo cantáramos la versión en español de chiquitita, de Abba, con la ayuda de Puck que la acompañaba en la guitarra. Es muy buena y se con seguridad que si se dedicara a ello tendría un buen futuro en la carrera musical. Cuando terminó de tocar la abracé con admiración y la besé emocionada por la letra de la canción que me hacía sentir identificada con la tristeza que llevaba por dentro. Además de que fue un pedido de su tía que vio como nos besábamos en todo momento, me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amo y cuando se lo expresé en palabras nos largamos a llorar.

Días después de que su joven tía de 30 años se marchara, estaba ayudando a Leroy a cocinar cuando escuchamos a alguien correr. Nos giramos para ver entrar a Evelyn con su novio Edward. Él traía una notebook en sus manos y Evelyn parecía consternada.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Le preguntó Leroy. Evelyn miró hacia mí en cambio y su mirada me dio escalofríos por toda la espalda.

"_Quinn, necesitas ver esto."_

Me dijo y observé como Edward encendía la computadora, se metía en el facebook de un brasilero y finalmente ponía un video que estaba enlazado en el muro. Me extrañó que dijera "Para Quinn Fabray" y presté atención. A penas comenzó me inundó la necesidad de llorar, eran mis hermanas abrazadas una a la otra y hablaban a la cámara.

"_**¡Hola Quinn! Enlazamos el videíto en el face de un brasilero que conocimos en el baile y que casualmente tiene un amigo que en su muro, tenía una foto tuya con otros más. ¡AH! ¡Que locura!"**_

Hicieron una pausa para reírse y en ese momento Rachel se unió a mirar.

"_**¿La morena de ojos marrones que estaba abrazada a vos es tu novia? ¡Tenías bien guardadito el secreto de que sos lesbiana, eh! Vimos la foto de hace unos meses atrás, en el partido ese gritando los goles con ella y te vimos feliz, nos alegra mucho. Es un poco raro imaginarte con una mujer… pero no nos importa mientras se amen."**_

Miré a Rachel mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla, ella me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

"_**Una amiga nuestra nos mantiene informadas de lo que dicen de vos en Internet y ahí fue donde nos enteramos de lo de ustedes, gracias a la foto del partido. Y después vimos la foto en el face de tu amigo y bue… nos dimos cuenta a la legua de la verdad." **_

Erica, la cual había estado hablando hasta ahora, dejó de hacerlo para darle una oportunidad a Fernanda.

"_**Estamos orgullosas de vos y Papá también… no nos importa tu orientación sexual porque te amamos. Estés donde estés, tené en cuenta que acá hay gente que te quiere y piensa en vos siempre. Más allá de cualquier religión… te amamos Quinn. Erica no se anima a decirte esto porque es cagona: si encontrás a los gemelos de Harry Potter por ahí enviálos para acá que les hacemos compañía." **_

Al escuchar eso, todos los que miraban el video, incluida yo, nos reímos y noté que estaban por terminar.

"_**Te queremos mucho hermanita, cuidate."**_

Dijeron las dos a la vez, demostrando que eran gemelas.

Terminó el video y la angustia me llenó por completo. Acerqué la silla más cercana para sentarme, apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y escondí mi cara en ellos para llorar. Extrañaba a mis hermanas más de lo que creía. Ellas, que eran las homofóbicas más grandes del planeta estaban felices de verme con Rachel. ¡Y mi padre! ¡Mi padre me aceptaba! Levanté mi rostro al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro y al ver que era ella, me puse de pié y la abracé. Me quedé llorando sobre su hombro por mucho tiempo hasta estar al borde del derrumbe. Leroy insistió que bebiera un té con limón que él mismo me preparó, bebí para sentirme mejor pero no me quitó la tristeza ni la melancolía. Igual le agradecí a Edward y Evelyn por enseñarme el video.

Rachel me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala, donde nos sentamos una al lado de la otra. Le acaricié la mejilla y la miré, sabiendo que era extremadamente hermosa. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me regaló el beso perfecto. Estaba lleno de emoción, dulzura y por sobre todo, amor. A medida que lo profundizamos, la sentía más acoplada a mí y creo que logró detener la sangre que corre por mis venas pues no podía ni respirar. Tuvimos que detenernos al escuchar el grito de Leroy llamándonos. Quería que fuéramos al mercado por unas cosas. Le dijimos que no había problema y que era una buena excusa para distraerme; cuando estábamos abriendo la puerta delantera y agarrando las llaves del auto, nos sorprendió un cartero a punto de llamar. No dijo nada, solo entregó la carta que tenía en sus manos y se fue.

Al ver que iba dirigida a mí me asusté, era del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Miré a Rachel asustada y suspendimos la diligencia un momento. Fuimos a la cocina y allí me senté a abrir el sobre. Leroy me miró extrañado y al ver la carta palideció. Se habían enterado que los ingleses me aceptaban como una de ellos y el presidente actual, me suplicaba que no lo aceptara. Según él, no debía negar mis raíces y debía defender mi país con honor. Tenía hasta la siguiente semana para enviar mi respuesta afirmativa y regresar o me quitarían la ciudadanía para siempre. Tomé la carta y la arrugué en mis manos. Si regresaba no podría volver a Inglaterra, si no lo hacía no volvería a ver a mi familia jamás. En ese instante tomé la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida. No tuve que pensar mucho. Hice una pelota de papel con la carta, me acerqué a la basura y la tiré con furia. Me giré hacia Leroy, Rachel y Evelyn que habían estado observándome.

"_No voy a volver. Me quedo a tu lado."_

Le dije a Rachel, esta sonrió y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"_¿Prefieres quedarte y perder todo sólo por mí?" _

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano, las miré para contestarle a los tres.

"_Voy a vivir donde esté mi corazón y yo se lo entregué a Rachel." _

Ella se largó a llorar y me abrazó. Yo realmente la quería y no podría separarme de ella jamás. Me dio un beso, el cual se mezcló con lágrimas.

Mientras se limpiaba el rostro, Evelyn me apartó de ellas y me habló en secreto.

"_¿Te gustaría hacer algo especial para mi hermana?"_

Le asentí enseguida y me sonrió.

"_Entonces relaja tu garganta porque tú y yo nos unimos a la banda de Puck."_

Chocamos nuestras palmas como un cumplido y cuando Leroy y Rachel preguntaron que pasaba, les dijimos que nada. Puck llegó a la casa, le comunicamos nuestra idea y se unió al proyecto al instante.

_Rachel_

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Quinn comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña. Pasaba horas y horas con Puck y Evelyn, además de las tardes "observando" a la banda de Puck. Lo más extraño es que cada vez que ellos dos estaban juntos Mary llamaba para saber si él estaba disponible para hablar y se suponía que estaban con ella. No quería imaginar que estuvieran juntos nuevamente pero lo hice. Me los imaginaba besándose en secreto y yo con unos grandes cuernos sobre mi cabeza. Papá me miraba en la cocina como caminaba de un lado a otro porque Quinn y Puck se habían ido temprano en la mañana y no habían regresado hasta ahora. ¡Que era de noche!

Papá salió al estudio de mi padre a hacer una llamada cuando apareció Evelyn, la cual me miró y sonrió.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo ahora?"_

Me paré en seco y la miré totalmente seria.

"_¿Tú que crees? Mi novia desapareció con su ex… mi hermano. ¡Todo el maldito día!"_

Comenzó a reírse y se tapo la boca con la mano.

"_Tranquilízate. Está con él y su banda. ¿Y sabes qué? Mary está allí."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

Negó con la cabeza y me tomó de los hombros.

"_Están tocando nuevas canciones, Mary y Quinn les dan una opinión. Y quieren la nuestra así que voy a llevarte a ti, y nuestros padres hasta ellos."_

Esperamos a que mi padre Hiriam llegara y luego nos encaminamos a la casa de Edward que era donde practicaba la banda de Puck. Los padres de Edward nos saludaron con amabilidad y nos guiaron hasta un galpón donde estaban todos. Abrieron la puerta y la sangre me hirvió en ebullición, Puck le hacía cosquillas a Quinn y esta intentaba inútilmente librarse de él. Nos quedaron mirando y se separaron, me encontré con la mirada de Quinn y apreté los dientes furiosa.

Puck indicó que la banda se colocara en sus lugares mientras que se acercaba a todos nosotros y nos acomodaba en sillas. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a mí me senté automáticamente. Cuando levanté la mirada buscando a Quinn y la vi detrás del micrófono fruncí el ceño. Más aún al ver a Evelyn entre ella y Puck, el cual preparó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

Me di cuenta que era Love is all around, el tema de Cuatro bodas y un funeral. Me agarré la cabeza y les grité de todo al darme cuenta que no me habían dicho que Evelyn y Quinn se habían unido a la banda. Por eso se pasaba todo el día con ellos. ¡Que alivio! Me hizo callar cuando dijo que me dedicaba la canción a mí y Puck comenzó a cantar y le presté atención.

**I feel it in my fingers**

(Lo siento en mis dedos)  
**I feel it in my toes**

(Lo siento en mis pies)  
**Love is all around me**

(El amor está a mi alrededor)  
**And so the feeling grows**

(Y entonces el sentimiento crece)

Cantó Puck solo y entonces las chicas comenzaron a hacer el coro a voz baja.

**Its written on the wind**

(Está escrito en el viento)  
**Its everywhere I go, oh yes it is**

(Está adondequiera que voy, oh si lo está)  
**So if you really love me**

(Entonces si de verdad me amas)  
**Come on and let it show**

(Ven y demuéstramelo)

Y entonces cantaron el estribillo a todo pulmón, los tres.

**You know I love you, I always will**

(Tu sabes que te amo, siempre lo haré)  
**My minds made up **

(Mi mente está hecha)  
**By the** **way that I feel**

(Para el modo en que me siento)  
**There's no beginning,**

(Ahí no hay comienzo)  
**There'll be no end**

(No habrá un final)  
'**cause on my love you can depend**

(Porque de mi amor puedes depender)

Casi me caigo de mi asiento por lo bella que era la canción y por los ojos amorosos de Quinn que no dejaban de mirarme. Evelyn comenzó a cantar lo siguiente sola.

**I see your face before me**

(Veo tu cara frente a mí)  
**As I lay on my bed**

(Mientras estoy sobre mi cama)  
**I kinda get to thinking**

(Y suelo pensar)  
**Of all the things you said, oh yes I did**  
(En todas las cosas que dijiste, oh si lo hago)

Lo siguiente lo cantaron los tres a todo pulmón.

**You give your promise to me **

(Tu me diste tu promesa)

**And i give mine to you**

(Y yo te di la mía)  
**I need someone beside me**

(Necesito a alguien a mi lado)  
**In everything I do, oh yes I do**

(En todo lo que hago, oh si lo hago)

Entonces miré a Quinn que me tiró un beso con su mano y cantó el estribillo con Evelyn haciendo el coro en voz baja. Mientras me miraba con amor puro y me daban ganas de ir a besarla.

**You know I love you, I always will,**

(Tú sabes que te amo, y que siempre lo haré)  
**My minds made up **

(Mi mente está hecha)

**By the way that I feel**

(Para el modo en que me siento)  
**There's no beginning,**

(Allí no hay comienzo)  
**There'll be no end**

(Ni habrá un final)  
'**cause on my love you can depend**

(Porque de mi amor puedes depender)

Lo siguiente lo cantó Puck solo.

**Got to keep it moving**

(Debo continuarlo en movimiento)  
**Oh, its written in the wind**

(Oh, está escrito en el viento)  
**Oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well**

(A todos los lados que voy, si, oh bien)  
**So if you really love me, love me, love me**

(Entonces si de verdad me amas, amas, amas)

Y terminaron las dos últimas entre los tres.

**Come on and let it show**

(Ven y demuéstramelo)  
**Come on and let it show**

(Ven y demuéstramelo)

Al terminar la canción fui corriendo a los brazos de Quinn y le agradecí por dedicarme la canción con un beso. Había sentido celos sin justificación, ella me amaba con el alma y Puck amaba a Mary de la misma manera.

Cuando vi que todos estaban distraídos decidí llevar a Quinn a algún lugar donde pudiera agradecerle como se debía. Llegamos hasta el frente, donde habitaba un muro totalmente oscuro que daba a la calle. Si te recostabas contra él nadie te vería y serías invisible. Luego de verificar que no había nada malo, la arrimé allí y la besé apasionadamente. Formé un recorrido con mi mano desde su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su trasero con caricias en todo lo que se interpusiera ante su paso. Logró encendernos a las dos y nos comenzamos a tocar, apoyé mis caderas en las suyas y acarició mis senos con tal delicadeza que me hizo ver las estrellas. Escuchamos que la madre de Edward nos buscaba y nos alejamos a la luz para pretender que nos dábamos un simple beso. Yo sabía que no faltaba mucho para que sucediera lo que dijo mi tía Beth y no lo soportáramos más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, notamos una carta del tribunal y nos asustamos. Estados Unidos le había quitado la nacionalidad a Quinn por lo que debía pasar el año que quedaba en la cárcel. Nos miramos y me lancé sobre ella llorando al imaginarme todo ese tiempo separadas. Me abrazó con fuerza y me acompañó en el llanto mientras le repetía una y otra vez que por favor, no se alejara de mí porque no quería perderla. Mi padre fue a su estudio y comenzó a buscar un abogado que la representara, encontró uno caro y Quinn se negaba a que pagara tanto. Le dijo que es algo que haría por cualquiera de sus hijos y que ella era uno de ellos. Yo sabía bien que Quinn los consideraba sus padres y que le dijeran eso la destrozó. Asintió y lo abrazó, agradeciéndole. Luego subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio e irse a dormir, agotadísima y sin siquiera darme las buenas noches.

No pude dormir de los nervios y me aparecí en la mitad de la noche en el cuarto de Quinn. Me dejó acostarme a su lado y me abrazó para que llorara.

"_No va a pasarme nada."_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"V_amos a estar juntas toda la vida. Solo prométeme que vas a tener paciencia al igual que yo y me vas a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario._"

La miré destrozada y le asentí. Ella me beso y a medida que profundizamos el beso nos acoplamos más una con la otra. Me quitó la parte superior de mi pijama desprendiendo los botones y luego mi sostén. Nos desnudamos una a la otra e hicimos el amor entre llantos. Fue como si nos hiciéramos una sola persona y tan mágico que mis lágrimas no eran solo por miedo a perderla, sino porque nos amábamos tanto que tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntas. Ella, al igual que yo, nunca había estado con un hombre.

Se convirtió en algo especial como dijo Beth y sabía que nos ayudaría a seguir adelante. Eso era lo que tendría que darme fuerzas para continuar, la esperanza de volvernos a ver dentro de un año de separación, poder hacer el amor cada vez que queramos y demostrarnos cuanto nos pertenecemos.

_Quinn_

A la mañana siguiente hicimos otra locura, nos bañamos juntas (gracias a que mi habitación tiene cuarto de baño) y allí, volvimos a hacer el amor.

No nos dijeron nada cuando nos vieron salir juntas del dormitorio. Pero si nos miraron incómodos, en especial Hiriam, habíamos quebrantado una regla muy importante para él. Rachel llevaba la parte de abajo de su pijama en las manos y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, digamos que fue un poco obvio.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina tuvimos que soportar el interrogatorio de Hiriam y Leroy. No les gustaba que hayamos estado juntas y les recordé un poco molesta que probablemente pasaría un año en la cárcel y que no nos veríamos en todo ese tiempo, necesitábamos algo que nos uniera más que antes y hacer el amor fue perfecto. Luego de esa explicación nos pidieron disculpas y nos preparamos el desayuno.

Camino al tribunal, Rachel estaba muy callada y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla de la mano y darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. Leroy me recomendó que hablara bien de mi estadía en Londres para demostrar que tenía intenciones de quedarme en el país. Al comienzo de la audiencia, el juez habló de los motivos de la misma. Mi país me había quitado la nacionalidad y se debatía que hacer conmigo. El abogado que contrató Hiriam habló muy bien de mí, explicando que era una gran escritora, buena persona y que amaba Inglaterra con el alma. Cosa que era cierta e interrumpí al abogado para decirlo con mis propias palabras.

Cuando me interrogaron me hicieron hablar de mi relación con Rachel y que esperaba de ello. Les aseguré que la amaba con todo mí ser y que quería pasar cada uno de los días de mi vida con ella. Interrogaron a todos los integrantes de la familia Berry a los que yo amaba y consideraba mi familia. Y cada uno habló maravillas de mí, haciéndome sentir querida.

Al final de la audiencia llegó el momento del veredicto, el cual consistía en que debía pasar 6 meses en la cárcel y que al salir, tendría mi ciudadanía inglesa lista. Al escuchar esas palabras enloquecí y un policía tuvo que sostenerme para que no saliera corriendo.

"_¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No puedo perder a mi familia otra vez! ¡RACHEL!"_

Le grité mirándola mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro como si fuera el mar mismo. Hiriam la sostenía de los brazos para evitar que fuera hacia mí y que la arrestaran. Tuvieron que agarrarme entre dos policías para sacarme de allí, lo último que vi fue a Rachel llorando y gritando que no me llevaran lejos de su lado. Fue como revivir el pasado, cuando me desterraron de mi país por un maldito libro y lo último que vi de mi familia fue a mi madre gritándome que no me fuera. Ahora ella estaba muerta por culpa de una mala información. No podría seguir viviendo si algo le pasaba a Rachel.

_Rachel_

Al llegar el momento del veredicto, Evelyn se colocó a mi lado y mi padre me abrazó por los hombros, dándome apoyo. Mi corazón estalló en latidos y mi respiración era muy pesada. El juez dictó que debido a la buena conducta de Quinn y las buenas opiniones de los testigos sobre ella, en vez de pasar un año en la cárcel debía pasar 6 meses. Era algo bueno pero de igual manera enloquecimos las dos. Mi papá Hiriam me sostuvo de los brazos mientras lloraba angustiada y pedía por favor que no la alejara de mí. Y Quinn comenzó a gritar y tuvieron que sacarla de allí entre dos policías.

"_¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No puedo perder a mi familia otra vez! ¡RACHEL!"_

El juez dio por finalizada la audiencia y se retiró mientras veía que alejaban a Quinn de mí. Papá me sostenía con fuerza y cuando desapareció de mi vista caí débil de rodillas y Evelyn me abrazó. Me sacaron fuera del edificio y no dejaba de llorar. Me faltaba el aire y quería salir corriendo en busca de Quinn para tenerla a mi lado. Puck indicó que llevaría a Edward y Mary a sus casas mientras los demás me llevaban a descansar.

Evelyn me recostó en sus piernas mientras sentía que mi pecho se iba a salir de su lugar. Cuando llegamos a casa me ayudó a subir las escaleras e ir a nuestro cuarto a dormir un poco. Estando en el marco de la puerta, me arrepentí y me fui a la habitación de enfrente. Sabiendo que no habíamos cambiado las sábanas me lancé sobre ellas y aspiré su olor, todavía estaba ahí. Junto con el recuerdo de las caricias y besos que me había dado. Vi su mesa de noche y estaba la foto que le regalé en su cumpleaños. La tomé y la abracé alrededor de mi corazón mientras que Evelyn se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi hombro. Solo eran 6 meses pero me daba la impresión de que no la vería nunca más.

A medida que pasaron los meses no quería dormir en otro lugar que no fuera en la habitación de Quinn, me encerraba allí durante horas. Iba a la universidad y no prestaba atención, era tanta mi depresión que me mandaron a casa y suspendieron mi trimestre para dentro de 4 meses. Ya habían pasado tres desde que no tenía a Quinn conmigo y no teníamos noticias. No la dejaban recibir visitas, ni cartas. Había pasado mi cumpleaños sin ella, fue el peor día de mi vida. Y por primera vez en la historia, mi familia rompió la tradición y no me regalo nada, ni siquiera me dijeron feliz cumpleaños porque yo se los pedí y cumplieron mi deseo.

Días después, salí a caminar y encendí un cigarrillo. Más bien me fumé una caja entera, lo venía haciendo por días. Estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad cuando empezó a llover y decidí ir en bus. Pero no había traído mi celular o dinero, tomé un atajo por una calle a mi izquierda y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude. Estábamos en pleno verano por lo que no tenía clases y las calles estaban muy pobladas. Doblaba por una esquina cuando me topé con un chico. ¡Finn! Me miró y automáticamente me cubrió con el paraguas.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

Me preguntó y le asentí.

"_Olvidé mi celular y dinero en casa."_

Sonrió abiertamente y me hizo una guiñada.

"_¿Por qué siempre te encuentro así?"_

Me le reí, ya que era cierto. Me miró de arriba abajo y se tentó. Se ofreció a prestarme ropa seca y luego de discutir un largo rato con él, terminé aceptando. Su casa estaba a tres pasos de nosotros y fuimos allí. Me llevó hasta su habitación, me dio ropa para cambiarme y dijo que luego me daría el teléfono para que llamara a alguien que me viniera a buscar. Me estaba cambiando y pensaba en Quinn, la extrañaba mucho y deseaba estar en sus brazos. Tenía la necesidad de sentirme amada, quería hacerle el amor. Iría hasta la cárcel a buscarla si fuera por mí.

La puerta del baño se abrió y me encontré con la mirada de Finn. Pero no se que me ocurrió, comencé a alucinar y me imaginé que tenía a Quinn frente a mí. Mi corazón estalló en alegría y me lancé a sus brazos. Nos besamos apasionadamente y me sacó de allí. Me llevó a la habitación y me fue desnudando en el camino. Cuando comenzamos a hacerlo noté que me dolía y quise decirle a Quinn que no fuera tan bruta.

Y me gustó, sentí el placer inundar mi cuerpo de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. La envolví en mis brazos con más fuerzas y la presioné más contra mí para que no pudiera detenerse y estuvimos así por largo rato.

"_¡Oh, Quinn!"_

Le dije al sentir que el placer me llenaba más y más. Se detuvo y la miré. ¡No! ¡No era Quinn! ¡Era Finn!

"Yo no soy Quinn."

Me dijo extrañado y me lo quité de encima. Recogí mi ropa mojada y me la puse. Él me preguntaba que ocurría y no le contesté. Salí corriendo de la casa y me encaminé a la mía. ¡¿Qué había hecho? ¡Yo estaba enferma! ¡Tenía que estarlo! ¿Cómo pude imaginar que Quinn había regresado? Ella estaba en la cárcel. Y esperando para regresar a mí. ¡La había traicionado! Todo este tiempo temía que ella me engañara a mí y fue al revés. Llegué a casa horas después, durante todo el camino me torturé a mi misma y me maldije por haber cometido tal atrocidad. Papá enloqueció al verme y preguntó que pasaba. Le dije que nada y me encerré en mi habitación para cambiarme y luego llorar. Evelyn me quedó mirando y me consoló pero no pude decirle la verdad de lo que me pasaba porque me daba vergüenza. En vez de decirle que había tenido sexo con un chico pensando que era mi novia, le dije que Quinn me hacía mucha falta. Y era totalmente cierto.

Pasó un mes y medio desde que me acosté accidentalmente con Finn. No salía de casa y salía del cuarto de Quinn solo para comer algo. El cumpleaños de Quinn había pasado y no había podido estar con ella en un día tan importante como ese. Toda esta situación me desesperaba, no podía ver a nadie a la cara porque me sentía miserable, no me merecía el respeto de nadie. Además de que me sentía extraña, no dejaba de vomitar y me sentía mareada. Tenía una sospecha de lo que podría ser y me atormentaba. Si llegaba a estar embarazada, Quinn me dejaría en el primer instante. Pero tampoco podía ir a la farmacia y hacerme un test. Necesitaba ayuda y supe a quién recurrir al instante. La tía Beth. Aproveché que todos estaban ocupados y con mi celular, fui al patio de atrás y marqué su número. Me contestó en el cuarto timbre.

"_¿Hola?"_

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

"_Tía Beth, estoy en problemas."_

Dije y sentí silencio absoluto.

"_¿Rachel? ¿De qué estás hablando?"_

Miré a mí alrededor y como no había nadie, continué.

"_Necesito que vengas aquí... en secreto."_

Se quedó en silencio y suspiró nerviosa. Yo también.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Es sobre Quinn? ¿Ella está bien?"_

Me senté contra el muro y me agarré la cabeza.

"_Creo que estoy embarazada."_

Dije y no habló nada por largo rato. Me dijo que salía ahora mismo para el aeropuerto y le hice prometer que no dijera nada ni a su esposo ni a mi padre sobre mis sospechas, que le contaría todo al llegar y que solo debía decir que viene a ver como estoy. Era tarde en la noche por lo que mañana en la tarde llegaría. Le dije a mi familia que había hablado con la tía Beth y que venía a verme. Se preocuparon al verme tan callada y les dije que era lo mismo de siempre, nada sería igual hasta que Quinn estuviera a mi lado. El problema era que tenía miedo de enfrentarme a ella.

Al día siguiente llegó la tía, Puck la fue a buscar al aeropuerto y no le dijo nada sobre mí. Cuando llegó a casa, saludó a todos y cuando me vio dejó de sonreír y me llevó al patio de atrás. Le dije lo que había ocurrido con Finn, que había imaginado estar haciéndolo con Quinn y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Que solo estaba enferma de soledad y había tenido un bache bastante grande.

Se pasó el resto del día tranquilizándome, disimulando mis nervios y los suyos, y finalmente, explicándome los síntomas de embarazo y todo lo que debía sentir, etc. Ambas temíamos un positivo.

Al día siguiente dijo que me llevaría a pasear y fue conmigo a la farmacia, compró un test y fuimos a un pub. Nos encerramos en un baño y me lo hice. Luego de pasados unos minutos casi me da un ataqué, pues dio positivo. Me llevó afuera e intenté respirar con tranquilidad. ¡Estaba embarazada! En estos instantes crecía un hijo de Finn en mi interior. Quinn me dejaría al saber que la había engañado y había sufrido tanto que no podría vivir sin ella. ¿Vivir sin ella? Miré a mi derecha y a dos cuadras había un puente. Quizás mi solución era morir, se terminarían todos los problemas. Me alejé de Beth y salí corriendo con ella atrás de mí. Habíamos venido en bus por lo que tuvo que perseguirme. Cuando llegué al puente me paré en el borde y las personas de mí alrededor comenzaron a gritar, la que más lo hizo fue mi tía Beth.

"_¡Rachel, por favor! ¡Baja para aquí! Esta no es la solución. Te prometo que tu bebé estará bien, te guardaré el secreto."_

Giré mi rostro y la miré entre lágrimas.

"_No puedo vivir sin Quinn. ¡La amo! Por favor recuérdaselo."_

Entonces me tiré y sentí gritar mi nombre desesperadamente.

Caí al agua y como no sabía nadar me comencé a ahogar. Me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido y que no quería morirme sin ver a Quinn y besarla. Comencé a nadar inútilmente, pues la marea me llevaba lejos y a gritar por ayuda. Me golpee con una roca que sobresalía de la pared y quedé inconciente.

* * *

**Ok!  
Gente hermosa!  
No odien a Rachel... entiéndanla!  
cuando escribí esta histora consulté mucho, me informé mucho! Sobre inmigración, baches mentales y esas cosas.**

**Lo que le pasó a Rachel le ha pasado a muchas personas. **

**Surge cuando estamos en estado crónico depresivo... y en el caso de Rachel, ella estaba sufriendo mucho por la separación con Quinn! El caso es que en un momento de desesperación, su mente recreo la imagen de lo que ella más deseaba! Y enloqueció!  
Yo soy lectora de Fics y se que se pueden enojar con el personaje por hacerle eso a Quinn!  
**

**Pero primero ponganse a pensar y vean la situación! :)  
Gracias por leer! :)  
Espero que con este capítulo no se me enojen y sigan leyendo la historia.  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! :)  
Saludos, Natalie. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

_Quinn_

Me metieron en una celda sola, donde no quise comer durante días y todo lo que hacía era dormir y anhelaba tener a Rachel entre mis brazos como cuando estuvimos juntas.

Mi cara estaba marcada por la tristeza y me sentía pésima. Comencé a comer otra vez pero dejé de dormir y fumaba para olvidar el dolor. Hubo un momento, en el que estábamos todas las presas en el patio. Me senté contra un muro a fumar y Rose, una mujer con la que me llevaba más a menos bien ya que estaba en la celda al lado de la mía, colocó música. Y al escuchar que era **Ours** de **The Bravery,** se me agrietó el corazón al recordar que era la canción que me había dado ánimos para besar a Rachel por primera vez. Me acerqué a ella y le pedí amablemente que cambiara de estación, no quiso hacerlo y la miré a los ojos. Le dije que me recordaba a alguien a quién amaba y que no podría ver en mucho tiempo y cambió de canción al instante. Ella tenía un hijo que no podría ver nunca más en su vida porque tenía cadena perpetua por haber asesinado a su esposo que golpeaba al niño y estaba a punto de matarlo, lo había hecho para salvarlo y sin embargo la condenaron, enviando a su hijo a un orfanato.

Durante el tiempo que estuve allí no pude recibir visitas, pues no me estaba permitido hasta que cumpliera los 5 meses que se estaban por cumplir. Pero esa mañana recibí una visita inesperada. Leroy llegó llorando y verlo así me hizo ponerme de pié. Salí de la cama y me acerqué a la reja.

"_¡Leroy! ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

Este respiró hondo y me miró triste.

"_Es Rachel… se intentó suicidar y esta en el hospital."_

Me quedé ahí de pie sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, hasta que reaccioné.

No lo pensé dos veces y acepté la propuesta del juez para ir al hospital vigilada por un policía. Al parecer, mi depresión había logrado que se apiadaran de mí. Me habían estado vigilando. Lo menos que había querido era eso pero me ayudó mucho. Estaba saliendo de mi celda cuando Rose me agarró del brazo desde la suya y la miré.

"_Te deseo una buena vida Quinn. Cuida a esa chica que amas."_

Asentí y le contesté.

"_Y yo espero, que puedas ver a tu hijo otra vez."_

Leroy que estaba a mi lado nos observó y le sonreí mientras un guardia me sacaba de allí. Cuando llegamos al hospital (con la ropa con que había ido al tribunal, con un policía que me tenía esposada y me vigilaba), antes de entrar a la habitación el doctor me advirtió que quizás verla en ese estado podía ser impactante para mí. Luego vimos a Rachel en una cama, llena de tubos e inconciente y no pudieron evitar que me desmayara del susto. Se había tirado de un puente y se golpeó la cabeza, su tía Beth estaba ahí y fue la que presenció todo aunque no hablaba del tema. Rachel estaba destruida y fue la peor imagen de mi vida. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Rach para hacer una cosa así? Debió ser algo muy grabe, pues ella no es así… no sería capás de esto.

Leroy habló con el juez y le explicó la depresión que había atravesado su hija por estar separada de mí. Él confesó estar al pendiente de la mía pero que no se había imaginado que estaríamos tan unidas. Me dejó en libertad y ordenó que me entregaran la ciudadanía. Por fin tendría lo que había estado esperando durante casi dos años.

Evelyn me acompañó a retirar mi nuevo pasaporte donde decía que era ciudadana inglesa y la orden para sacar mi licencia de conducir dentro de un par de meses. Cuando la tuve en mis manos creí escuchar el coro de los ángeles y me pasó algo muy extraño. En el momento que me entregaron los papeles, las personas de a mi alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir ya que desgraciadamente mi situación era muy conocida. Y vi a mi madre entre todos ellos aplaudiendo feliz, pero solo fue unos segundos porque la imagen se desvaneció y volví a ver al periodista que me sacaba fotos. En ese momento comencé a creer que dios estaba conmigo, cosa que había estado negando desde que me encerraron en la cárcel lejos de Rachel. Nos fuimos al hospital y allí estaban todos con ella, había despertado mientras Evelyn y yo estábamos ausentes.

Cuando me encontré con su mirada fue como si el mundo entero se detuviera y me encontrara en un sueño donde ella no era real, no podía creer que estuviera despierta después de verla inconciente y llena de tubos. Antes de ir a abrazarla y besarla como tenía ganas, le enseñé mis documentos. Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después se largó a llorar. Tiré los papeles al suelo y corrí hacia ella. Se sentó en la cama tan rápido que desconectó los cables del marcapasos. Todos pegaron un salto, preocupados. Yo solo pude besarla con grandes lágrimas, hacía casi 5 meses que no la veía ni sabía nada de ella. La había extrañado hasta tal punto que era capaz de vender mi alma al diablo por ella. (Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.) Separamos nuestros labios para mirarnos a la cara y me ocasionó gran dolor verla así, tan herida por la caída.

"_Me prometiste esperar, rompiste tu promesa."_

Le dije y se largó a llorar más que antes.

"_¡Perdóname!"_

Me dijo dándome otro beso y abrazándome. Pero se separó de repente y tanteó su cuello. No tenía el colgante que mis padres me regalaron y que yo le di como símbolo de mi corazón, me miró asustada y suplicándome perdón.

"_¡Maldición! Perdí el collar cuando caí. ¡Lo siento!"_

La recosté en la cama, le sonreí y acaricié su rostro con ternura.

"_Podemos reemplazar ese collar pero no puedo reemplazarte a ti, cariño."_

Le dije y la besé para luego adorar su belleza. Era tan hermosa que me hacía querer correr por todo Londres, gritando que la amaba a todo el que se cruzara en mi camino. Mientras la miraba con cariño, recordé algo y se me ocurrió una idea. Una, que sabía, me traería discusiones con ella luego. Miré a Hiriam, luego a Leroy y les sonreí.

"_¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto?"_

Les pregunté y me asintieron un poco extrañados. Besé a Rachel rápidamente y salimos de la habitación, a la sala de espera. Allí nos sentamos y comencé a respirar hondo.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

Preguntó Leroy poniéndose nervioso al igual que Hiriam. Los miré a los ojos, segura de lo que iba a preguntarles.

"_¿Me darían permiso para pedirle a Rachel que se case conmigo?" _

Levantaron las cejas, sorprendidos. Hiriam aclaró su garganta.

"_No es legal."_

Dijo un poco apenado y le sonreí.

"_No es legal en Inglaterra pero lo es en Canadá."_

Se miraron entre sí y luego de sonreírse uno al otro, me dieron su aprobación. Dijeron que me consideraban parte de la familia y que debía de haberme casado con Rachel hace mucho tiempo. Llamé a Puck, le expresé lo que iba a hacer y se alegró muchísimo. Me acompañó con gusto a la joyería para comprar un anillo. No sabía mucho de estas cosas y me daba vergüenza decir que yo le propondría matrimonio a una mujer por lo que fingió que era para su novia y que me pedía consejo. Era uno sencillo que expresaba mi amor por ella y que no era tan costoso como los otros que sugería Puck.

_Rachel_

Pasó casi dos horas en las que ellos dos no regresaban y mis padres se decían secretos al oído con grandes risas. Me estaban poniendo histérica, Evelyn lo notó y me comenzó a hablar hasta que Quinn y Puck entraron. Les pidió a todos que me dejaran sola con ella y se fueron todos sonriendo, menos Evelyn que al igual que yo, se preguntaba que rayos estaba pasando.

Al quedar solas se sentó a mi lado con una mano en la espalda y la otra sosteniéndome la mía. Cuando hizo el movimiento y me besó la mano, note que estaba temblando.

"_No puedo decir esto más tranquila porque estoy muy nerviosa así que sopórtalo." _

¿Y ahora que le ocurría? Me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

"_El tiempo que estuvimos separadas me sirvió para darme cuenta que nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti y quiero que hagas conmigo lo que quieras." _

Extendió la mano que me sostenía y colocó un anillo sobre ella.

"_Pero me gustaría que viajemos a Canadá y te cases conmigo." _

En ese momento la miré sorprendida y tragué saliva. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me case con ella? Claro, en Canadá es legal. Pero yo no me merezco esto, lo que le hice fue demasiado malo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues era muy inocente, si supiera la verdad no me estaría diciendo esto. Había perdido el embarazo y la tía Beth convenció al doctor de no dijera nada a mi familia y lo mantuviera en secreto. Ella me había sugerido que olvidara el embarazo pero que si veía que tenía el valor para decir la verdad que lo hiciera, pues la mentira tiene patas cortas y por mucho que corra siempre la encontrarás. No era bueno ocultar algo así… y soy conciente que mi intento de suicidio fue por pura cobardía… pero es que no lo soporte más. Estoy enferma… como pude confundirme… yo….

"_Por favor, dime que estás bromeando. Yo no merezco esta propuesta, mirá lo que te hice."_

Tomó el anillo nuevamente para sostener mi mano con fuerza y mirarme con amor.

"_Vamos a olvidar el pasado y empezar nuevamente. No me importa lo que hiciste ni quiero saber porque. Estas aquí conmigo ahora. Así que te lo voy a preguntar otra vez. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Olvidar el pasado… empezar de nuevo. Esas palabras recorrieron mi mente, sabiendo que ella no quería saber el porqué había hecho lo que hice ya que ahora estaba a su lado, viva. Pero no era correcto… ocultarle algo así. La miré paralizada y por un segundo me imaginé casándome con ella y viviendo feliz a su lado. Le sonreí y extendí la mano izquierda para que hiciera su trabajo. Me miró con ojos brillosos y emocionados, estiró su mano temblorosa a la mía y me colocó un anillo con tres piedras transparentes chiquitas pero muy hermosas. Era un anillo sencillo pero precioso. Luego de colocarlo en mi dedo, se lanzó sobre mí y me besó alegremente. ¡Por dios, estaba comprometida! Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y enredando mis dedos en su pelo como solía hacer. Se rió y me abrazó con fuerza, me dio besos pequeños pero fuertes y me miró sonriente. Inevitablemente le devolví la sonrisa y se alejó de mí, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Miró a alguien del otro lado y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

"_¡Dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí!" _

Los demás entraron apresurados, cerraron la puerta y sonreían. Evelyn corrió a mi lado y le enseñé el anillo, me miró con los ojos abiertos y mordiendo su labio. Vi a Puck abrazarla con fuerza y elevarla en el aire. Luego se acercaron a mí mientras recibía felicitaciones de todos. Mis padres se abrazaron y sonrieron.

"_Queremos ver un beso de las recién comprometidas."_

Nos reímos y Evelyn se cruzó de brazos.

"_Uno con lengua y todo." _

Nos reímos y Quinn me miró, se sentó a mi lado y acercó mi rostro al suyo. La besé tal y como habían pedido, con la única diferencia que estaba tan feliz que olvidé todo lo malo que nos había pasado y pensaba en el futuro con ella. Aunque… tenía esta sensación de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal…. solo traté de ignorarla.

El hospital no me daría el alta hasta que un psicólogo me analizara y supiera que estaba en condiciones. No podía quedarme sola y elegí a Quinn para que se quedara conmigo, la cual aceptó al segundo. El psicólogo me analizó y halló que había atravesado un descontrol mental a causa de mi aislamiento. Pero que había algo que todavía me atormentaba, que no me dejaría en paz. Me recomendó que me tomara mi tiempo y que cuando estuviera lista dijera la verdad a los demás, que no lo dejara dentro de mí por mucho tiempo. Le dijo al doctor que estaba perfecta, que el resto tendría que solucionarlo con tiempo y que no podría hacerlo encerrada allí dentro, que lo había estado demasiado tiempo y me dio una medicación para que tomara de ahora en más.

Para salir cuando me dieron el alta, tuvieron que sacarnos escondidas en una ambulancia porque el hospital estaba rodeado de periodistas. Querían entrevistar a Quinn por su reciente ciudadanía y a causa de ese acoso decidimos mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto. Si se enteraran sería peor que hasta ahora. No quería recordar mi intento de suicidio ni los motivos por los cuales lo ocasioné, así que me concentraba en mi amor por Quinn, nuestro compromiso y sus besos. La separación nos dejó más románticas que antes, hago que me cante canciones de Air Supply al oído y le regalo flores.

Después de que me recuperé de mis heridas, días después de salir del hospital, Quinn y yo volvimos a hacer el amor, tantas veces cuantas pudimos para olvidar todo lo malo. Pero yo no pude, me sentía culpable y cuando se dormía me ponía a llorar sin que lo notara por lo mala persona que estaba siendo. Engañándola para que se case conmigo y que esté a mi lado toda la vida cuando en realidad debería decirle la verdad y hacer que me deje. Pero estuve tan mal sin ella que no encuentro las energías para hacerlo.

Cada instante en el que estoy sola, no puedo evitar traer los remordimientos por mis acciones e incluso cuando estoy con alguien a mi lado (hasta Quinn) me siento igual.  
Todos saben que estoy enferma… y eso les preocupa mucho, en especial a Quinn. Que le pidió a Papá que consiguiera fecha para nuestra boda un mes después de su propuesta y me puse nerviosa. No podía hacerle algo así, tenía que decirle la verdad antes de casarnos. Cuando Papá anunció que en 1 semana debíamos estar en Ontario para casarnos y que compraría los pasajes, se me ocurrió una idea, una que mantuvo mi mente ocupada.

Le dije a mi Papá Hiriam en secreto que localizara a la familia de Quinn y que hiciera que viajaran a Canadá para la boda. Un conocido suyo ayudó a localizar al padre, habló con él por teléfono y le dijo quien era. Comenzó a preguntar por su hija y luego de que le dijo todo, le comunicó lo de nuestra boda. Se impresionó cuando le dijo que quería que él y sus hijas estuvieran ahí. No se como rayos hizo, logró hacer una carta invitación de un canadiense conocido suyo y que pudieran viajar. A escondidas compró los pasajes para ellos tres en la página Web de sus aerolíneas y las envió a su dirección.

Para distraer a Quinn, nos pusimos a pensar en quienes serían el padrino y madrina. Aunque en nuestro caso serían testigos, pues no era nada religioso. Elegimos a Puck como padrino y ella quería a la tía Beth como madrina pero cuando le sugerí a mi Papá Leroy le encantó. Ellos dos habían sido los causantes de nuestro amor, Papá la había traído a casa y Puck hizo que me dieran celos y a ella darse cuanta de lo que sentía gracias a mi encaprichamiento secreto con ella.

El día anterior a irnos, Puck y Evelyn nos organizaron una despedida de solteras en la casa de Edward y teníamos un poquito de miedo. Mi padre me dijo en secreto que la familia de Quinn estaba viajando a Canadá en esos instantes y que nos esperarían allá. Nos fuimos a la casa de Edward, donde Puck y su banda (con Evelyn pero sin Quinn) nos dedicaron The Reason, de Hoobastank. Cuando comenzó la canción me tensé.

**I'm not a perfect person**

(No soy una persona perfecta)  
**As many things I wish I didn't do**

(como muchas cosas que quise y no hice)  
**But I continue learning**

(Pero sigo aprendiendo)  
**I never meant to do those things to you**

(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti)  
**And so I have to say before I go**

(Y tengo que decirte antes de irme)  
**That I just want you to know**

(Que solo quiero que sepas)

Agaché mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Quinn mientras escuchaba.

**I've found a reason for me**

(Encontré una razón para mí)  
**To change who I used to be**

(Para cambiar quién solía ser)  
**A reason to start over new**

(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)  
**And the reason is you**

(Y la razón eres tú)

Me abrazó y me dio un beso, cuando escuché lo siguiente y me sentí muy identificada.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

(Lo siento si te herí)  
**It's something I must live with everyday**

(Es algo con lo que vivo día a día)  
**And all the pain I put you through**

(Y todo el dolor que te causé)  
**I wish that I could take it all away**

(Quisiera poder quitarlo todo)  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**

(Y ser quien sostenga todas tus lágrimas)  
**That's why I need you to hear**

(Es por eso que necesito que escuches)

La culpa me inundó en cada fibra de mí ser y me sentí pésima. Pues sí vivía día a día el saber lo que le hice y no tener las fuerzas para decirle la verdad. Intenté concentrarme en Puck para no sentrime más mal de lo que ya estaba.

**I've found a reason for me**

(Encontré una razón para mí)  
**To change who I used to be**

(Para cambiar quien solía ser)  
**A reason to start over new**

(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)  
**And the reason is You [x4]**

(Y esa razón eres tu X4)

Era inútil, me hizo pensar que esto era lo que quise decirle a Quinn antes de tirarme por ese puente.

**I'm not a perfect person**

(No soy una persona perfecta)  
**I never meant to do those things to you**

(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti)  
**And so I have to say before I go**

(Y por eso tengo que decirte antes de irme)  
**That I just want you to know**

(Que solo quiero que sepas)

Quinn me besó rápido y me abracé a ella. Nunca quise hacerle lo que le hice a propósito, pues la amo con todo mí ser.

**I've found a reason for me**

(Encontré una razón para mí)  
**To change who I used to be**

(Para cambiar quién solía ser)  
**A reason to start over new**

(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)  
**And the reason is you**

(Y la razón eres tu)

Las ganas de llorar me inundaron pero las soporté, tenía a Quinn atenta a todo lo que hacía y no podía dejar que se diera cuenta que la letra me incomodaba.

**I've found a reason to show**

(Encontré una razón para mostrar)  
**A side of me you didn't know**

(Un lado de mí que no concoces)  
**A reason for all that I do**

(Una razón para todo lo que hice)  
**And the reason is you**

(Y la razón eres tú)

La canción terminó y nos acercamos a darles las gracias por dedicárnosla. Escuché a Quinn decirle que la letra representaba lo que habíamos sentido durante la separación y le agradecía. No lo soporté más y me largué a llorar. Se acercaron a mí y preguntaron que me ocurría, tuve que decir que estaba emocionada. Ella me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y supe que no me creía en absoluto. Y también supe… que quizás… comenzaba siendo hora de juntar fuerzas y hablar… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía casarme con Quinn y ocultarle una mentira como esa, debía hablar ahora o nunca. Y… que lo que tenga que pasar entre nosotras… pase.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Aca les dejo el cap 6!  
Gracias por todos los comentarios! Se que es mucho drama! Pero una novela sin drama... deja de ser novela.  
**

**Igual respeto todas las opiniones!  
Espero que les gueste este cap! Los próximos tienen muchas sorpresas!  
Dejen REVIEW!  
Un saludito!  
Natalie.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

_Quinn_

Tenían planificada la despedida de soltera para las dos el día anterior a irnos y teníamos un poco de miedo, la organizaban Puck y Evelyn. Llegó el día y la fiesta de despedida era en la casa de Edward. Allí, Puck y su banda nos dedicaron "**The Reason**" de **Hoobastank** a las dos. Se los agradecimos con todo nuestro corazón porque expresaba lo que sentíamos por la separación, que nos había marcado para siempre.

Me comencé a asustar cuando Rachel se puso a llorar, dijo que estaba emocionada y no le creí ni una sola palabra. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con ella y averiguaría el qué, pronto. Y la cara que tenía… me dijo que algo muy malo estaba pasando… o estaba por ocurrir. La vi con intensión de hablarme, había tomado mi mano… cuando alguien aclaró su garganta y no pudo hacerlo. Nos giramos para ver al chico que había intentado besar a Rachel aquel día. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Lo quedamos mirando extrañados y fue cuando sentí a Rachel tensionarse en mis brazos. La observé y miraba petrificada al chico, sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de terror.

"_Creo que debes irte, ahora mismo."_

Le dije seria y miró a Rachel con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"_¿Rachel... por qué no le dices que pasó entre nosotros el verano pasado?"_

Al escuchar sus palabras me aparté y la miré. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Acaso me había engañado con él? Ella tragó saliva y me observó temblando. Vi el dolor en sus ojos y lo supe al instante… me había sido infiel. Pero si fue en el verano, ocurrió cuando estaba en la cárcel. Ahora estábamos casi en invierno por lo que había sido cuando intentó suicidarse. ¿Por eso había estado tan extraña y llorando? ¿No habrá sido que se intentó suicidar porque me engañó? La miré y apreté fuerte los dientes de la furia. Si había sido por eso… había sido muy cobarde. ¿Pero porqué esperar hasta ahora? Si me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio… lo hubiera intentado comprender, la hubiera perdonado… pero ahora… no lo se.

"_¿Por qué intentaste matarte? Y por favor, no me digas mentiras."_

Me miró asustada y retrocedió. Se largó a llorar y entre lágrimas me lo confesó delante de todos.

"_Porque estaba embarazada y no sabía como decírtelo."_

La quedé mirando helada. ¿Había estado embarazada? ¡Eso era! Ahora entendía todo. La caída debió hacer que lo perdiera. La furia se apoderó de mí y quería golpear todo lo que había a mi paso. Y el causante de mis problemas estaba parado delante de mí. Puck y Edward lo sacaron de mi vista a las patadas y me giré a ver a Rachel. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando. Leroy la sostenía mientras le daba un ataque y su cara notaba que estaba consternado, no lo podía creer. No podía seguir mirándola, así que me giré, tomé mis cosas y salí afuera de la casa. Vi como Puck y Edward hablaban con ese tipo a los gritos. Caminé sin mirarlos hasta que me detuvieron agarrándome del brazo. Cuando vi que era él le di un golpe en la cara y le partí la nariz. Se dobló de dolor y continué.

"_¡Quinn!" _

Rachel apareció corriendo y llorando como loca. Comencé a sollozar recordando las palabras que me había dicho al ver como me miraba, suplicándome perdón. Sufrí tanto tiempo por ella en la cárcel, llorando cada día por su ausencia. ¿Y ella se estaba acostando con otro? Me había roto el corazón y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

_Rachel_

Llegué al frente de la casa y la vi irse, pero Finn la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. Ella se giró y cuando vio que era él lo golpeó tan fuerte que le partió la nariz y se dobló de dolor. Cuando siguió su camino corrí hasta ella gritando su nombre y le impedí el paso mientras lloraba sin parar. Nos quedamos mirando y se largó a llorar, mirándome con tanto dolor que se me partió el corazón, pues sabía que la había herido muchísimo. Ella me había esperado, había sido fiel mientras estuvo encerrada. En contra de mi voluntad alejó sus manos de mí y se fue calle abajo. La vi irse y se me partió el corazón.

¿Qué nos había hecho? ¡Todo era mi culpa! Escuché los quejidos de Finn y me giré, la madre de Edward le ponía un trapo en la nariz para que dejara de sangrar y el resto lo miraba enfurecido. Los de la banda, Edward, Mary y mi familia. Si él no hubiera venido yo podría haberle dicho la verdad a Quinn en paz. ¡Había llegado justo cuando iba a decirle todo! ¡MALDITO! Corrí hacia él y lo comencé a golpear. Vi que Puck me sostenía de los brazos y me alejó. Miré furiosa a Finn y me miró sorprendido.

"_¡Púdrete! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte otra vez! ¡Maldito idiota!"_

Le dije eso y otras cosas más, Edward dijo que lo había visto hoy y como él le dijo que era amigo mío le comentó lo de la despedida de solteras y le dijo donde era. Se lo llevó furioso y lo echó. Estaba tan angustiada que no me preguntaron nada y me llevaron a casa. En el camino iba apoyada en la ventana del automóvil y Puck me abrazaba. ¿Dónde estaría ella? Estábamos en Enero y hacía mucho frío, la nieve llegaba a mojarte. Cuando dejé de llorar, estando sentada en el sillón de la sala de casa, mi Papá Leroy se paró en frente de mí y se cruzó de brazos.

"_¡¿Beth ya sabía de esto no? Por eso es que vino a verte, le dijiste de tu embarazo. Cuando te vio se puso tan seria que no supe lo que pasaba. ¡¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? ¿Tan poco significamos para ti?"_

Me puse de pie y lo miré llorando igual que antes.

"_¡Tu no lo entiendes! Quinn es parte de mi respiración, de mis latidos. Cuando lo hice con él imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo con ella, con Quinn. Y cuando estaba por culminar dije su nombre y él se detuvo. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que no era ella. ¡Aluciné! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Estoy malditamente enferma!"_

Papá me miró helado y dio un paso más cerca de mí. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me dejó llorar. Les expliqué lo del bache psicológico que me había dicho el psicólogo del hospital y un medicamento que tomaba en secreto por esos baches. Les conté lo que ocurrió ese día con Finn, mis sospechas de embarazo y yo llamando a la tía Beth. Ella comprando un test y ayudándome a hacerlo en el Pub.

Luego mi arranque de locura, seguido por mi intento de suicidio. Lo comprendieron todo al instante y me dijeron que debí decir la verdad desde el principio. Que me hubieran ayudado a superarlo. Notaron lo muy enferma que estoy y que me tomaría tiempo volver a ser yo misma. Luego mi Papá Hiriam se puso de pie y me dijo que mientras Puck y Evelyn preparaban todo para mañana, nosotros dos y Papá buscaríamos a Quinn por la ciudad. Quería que le explicara lo mismo que a ellos, que lo comprendería. Cuando les hice darse cuenta que no me escucharía, mi papá dijo que trataría de hablar con ella para hacerla comprender pero que yo tendría que ser sincera y decirle la verdad. Pero que pasara lo que pasara, estarían conmigo para superar mi problema.

_Quinn_

Alejé sus manos de mí y me fui. Caminé hasta llegar a **Kensington Road**, donde me tomé un bus que me llevó a estar frente al reloj **Big Ben**. Durante varios minutos hubo silencio total y sentía como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. El reloj dio las 03:00 a.m. y me di cuenta que ya habían pasado horas desde que había dejado la casa de Edward. Para mí habían transcurrido días y días, fue como cuando estuve en la cárcel y esos 5 meses me parecieron 5 años. Miré hacia el puente que estaba a mi izquierda y fui hacia él, recordando que Rachel se había tirado de uno similar para terminar con su vida. ¿Tan poco me amaba que se había acostado con otro y quedado embarazada? Bueno, estoy segura de que el embarazo no lo planifico pero lo otro pudo haberlo evitado. Mientras que ella estaba con ese tipo, yo estaba sufriendo por ella. Me apoyé contra el barandal y miré hacia el horizonte. Mucha agua y edificios se expandían ante mis ojos. Este era mi hogar ahora y Rachel representaba la Inglaterra que había llegado a amar. Ahora la había perdido, todo por culpa de mis malditos errores. Y supe, que si Rachel se había metido con ese tipo, era porque yo me alejé. Todo por culpa de ese maldito libro. ¡Todo era mi culpa!

"_¿Harás lo mismo que hiciste en Estados Unidos?"_

Preguntó la voz de Leroy colocándose a mi lado y mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo. No lo había escuchado llegar y me sorprendió que supiera a donde me dirigiría.

"_¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

Le pregunté afrontándolo con la mirada. Él dio un paso adelante y me tomó del hombro.

"_Te dejaste llevar por la cólera y permitiste que te alejaran de tu familia. No cometas el mismo error dos veces." _

Miré hacia abajo para ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

"_No tengo familia, la perdí para siempre."_

Lo decía por mi familia en Ohio y por Rachel, ya que me dolía dejarla. Me alejé de él y continué caminando por el puente pero se detuvo frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso.

"_Supe que eras parte de la familia cuando te sorprendí besando a mi hija en la cocina, y está perdidamente enamorada de ti."_

Cerré los ojos de dolor al escuchar sus palabras. Pero luego los abrí para mirarlo de frente.

"_Una persona enamorada no hace lo que hizo. ¿Te acordás de navidad? Yo estoy enamorada de ella y no la engañaría por nada, ella lo tiene bien claro. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que estuvo embarazada y no me dijiste nada!" _

Le grité con tristeza, suspiró y me tomó la mano.

"_Te puedo asegurar dos cosas: No tenía idea de que estuvo embarazada hasta que lo confesó y la segunda, está perdida sin ti. Cuando estuviste en la cárcel lo único que hacía era llorar encerrada en tu habitación y nunca la había visto tan mal. Si se acostó con ese chico fue porque cometió un error. Quinn… Rachel esta enferma… muy enferma y te necesita."_

Me quedé mirando el mar que estaba a mi izquierda por unos minutos hasta que me hizo seña para que lo observara.

"_Nos cambiaste a todos, transformaste nuestras vidas."_

Hizo una pausa con un suspiro, el cual estaba lleno de terror y continuó.

"_Tengo miedo de que si te marchas, Rachel no pueda resistirlo e intente suicidarse otra vez. Se que la amas sinceramente y por ello te pregunto. ¿Podrías vivir con esa carga de conciencia sabiendo que pueden hablar las cosas y arreglarlas juntas?"_

Esta vez la que suspiró fui yo, no podía vivir sin ella, mucho menos con el peso de que se mató por mi culpa. Miré a Leroy y justo cuando iba a contestarle, colocó un dedo en mi boca, me impidió hablar y me giró con brutalidad para que mirara atrás de mí.

_Rachel_

La buscamos por todo Londres, desde la casa de Edward hasta el palacio de Buckingham. Vi que eran las 03:00 a.m. y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Cuando llegamos al reloj Big Ben, sobre el puente había una chica apoyada en un barandal y mirando a lo lejos. ¡Quinn! Papá dijo que se encargaría, lentamente se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, hablándole. Los dos se miraban y conversaban, no podía ver la cara de ninguna pero si sus gestos. Papá la agarraba del hombro y le hablaba inclinando su cabeza un poco. Cuando vi que se negó a escucharla y continuó quise bajarme. Papá me lo impidió al ver que volvía a hablarle. Quinn comenzó a gritarle y mi corazón se aceleró. Tenía que hacer algo, yo debía convencerla de mi amor. Demostrarle que nos pertenecíamos una a otra y que había cometido un grabe error. Y lo más importante… que necesitaba su ayuda para superar esto. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Tenía que ser algo que nunca haya hecho. Vi a Quinn mirar el río unos minutos y Papá hacia nosotros. Luego continuó hablándole. Parecía estar logrando convencerla, pero eso quería hacerlo yo. ¡Eso era! ¡Tenía que cantarle!

Pensé en una canción hasta que se me ocurrió una. Forgive Me, de Evanescence. Una canción inédita del grupo, cantada por Amy Lee. Y que habíamos descargado pirata una vez y escuchado tantas veces que ahora mismo recordaba la letra.

Me bajé del auto, dejando de lado los gritos de mi padre, diciéndome que regresara. ¡Qué frío! Se me congelaban los pies. Papá me miró un segundo y tomó a Quinn, la giró de tal manera que se enfrentara a mí. Nos quedamos mirando y estaba a una distancia tal que podía ver su cara dolorida y ella mis lágrimas.

Comencé a cantar el tema sin música mientras daba pasos muy lentos hacia ella.

_**Can you forgive me again?**_ (¿Puedes perdonarme otra vez?)

_**I don't know what I said.**_ (No se lo que dije)

_**But I didn't mean to hurt you**_. (Pero nunca quise herirte)

Di pasos y vi la sorpresa en su rostro y en el de Papá pero seguí.

_**I heard the words come out, I felt that I would die, it hurts so much to hurt you. **_(Escuché las palabras salir y sentí que moriría, duele demasiado haberte herido)  
_**Then you look at me you're not shouting anymore you're silent me, broken**_. (Entonces mírame, ya no estás gritando y tu silencio me mata)

Cuando noté la comprensión en sus ojos, me llené de fuerzas y canté más alto.

_**I give anything now to kill those words for you. **_(Daría lo que fuera por eliminar esas palabras para ti)

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't wanna lose you**_. (Cada vez que digo algo me arrepiento y lloro, no quiero perderte)  
_**But somehow I know that you will never leave me**_. (Pero de alguna manera sé que nunca me abandonarás)

Agachó su rostro un instante y luego volvió a mirarme.

_**Cause you where made for me **_(Porque fuiste hecha para mí)

_**Somehow I'll make you see **_(De alguna manera te haré ver)

_**how happy you make me. **_(Cuan feliz me haces)  
_**I can't live this life without you by my side **_(No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti a mi lado)  
_**I need you to survive**_. (Te necesito para sobrevivir)  
_**So stay with me**_ (Entonces quédate conmigo)

_**you look in my eyes **_(Puedes ver en mis ojos)

_**and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. **_(Y estoy gritando por dentro que lo siento)

Dije lo siento con muchas lágrimas y a un metro de ella. Quedamos enfrentadas una a la otra y la vi comenzar a llorar emocionada. Nunca había cantado frente a ella y le había dicho que no sabía, además de tener pánico escénico. Esto era nuevo tanto para mí como para ella y si llegaba a perdonarme, después tendría que escuchar sus reclamos por haberle escondido eso también. Papá sonrió y se fue, dejándonos solas.

_**And you forgive me again**_. (Y entonces perdóname otra vez)  
_**You're my one true friend and I never ment to hurt you**_. (Eres mi única verdadera amiga y nunca quise hacerte daño)

Dejé de cantar y nos quedamos mirando. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y pedirle perdón, que se me aceleró el corazón. Era tanto el silencio que se había formado entre las dos, que decidí romperlo.

"_Lo siento… juro que te lo iba a decir cuando llegó Finn."_

La vi tragar saliva y mirarme con pena.

"_¿Por qué? Necesito saber… porque no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué te acostaste con él?"_

Me largué a llorar y le expliqué la verdad.

"_Cuando te enviaron a la cárcel… me enfermé. Caí en un poso depresivo muy grabe. Me había acostumbrado a ti, estoy enamorada de ti y el solo hecho de que te alejaran de mí… me hizo enloquecer. Sabía que estabas sufriendo y… yo…"_

No dijo nada, no contestó, por lo que seguí.

"_¡Estoy enferma Quinn! No se como superar esto, no se como arreglar las cosas contigo. Pero quiero que sepas… que cuando lo hice con él… aluciné, yo… te veía a ti. Mi mente me bloqueó por completo… yo… pensé que lo estaba haciendo contigo. Hasta que te nombre y Finn… me dijo que no eras tú y yo… salí corriendo."_

Agachó su cabeza y luego me miró.

"_¿Y el embarazo? ¿No sigues embarazada verdad?"_

Negué con la cabeza y le expliqué.

"_Cuando comencé a tener los síntomas llamé a la tía Beth y ella me ayudó y averigüé que estaba embarazada. Me hice un test casero en un pub y… cuando salí de allí, vi el puente y pensé que lo mejor era terminar con mi vida… yo… no me merecía seguir viviendo. Pensé que estarías mejor sin mí pero cuando caí al agua… y comencé a ahogarme… me arrepentí, quería verte de nuevo. Luego me golpee la cabeza y quedé inconciente. Si no quieres volver conmigo lo comprenderé Quinn… lo siento."_

Pareció no soportarlo más porque se lanzó sobre mí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó como loca. ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, dios!

Me había perdonado y me besó con tanto sentimiento que me contagió. Envolví mis brazos en su cintura, arrimándola más a mí y profundizando el beso. Su lengua acariciaba la mía de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser hombre? Así podría hacerme el amor, casarse conmigo aquí en Inglaterra y hasta darme hijos. El bebé que perdí debió ser de ella, no de Finn. Nuestras lágrimas se mezclaron y en el instante que nuestros sentimientos eran uno solo, comenzó a nevar y los copos se mezclaron con nuestras lágrimas. Dejó de besarme lentamente y sin separarse de mi agarre, me acarició el rostro tiernamente.

"_Puedo darte todo lo que me pidas, mi amor, mi alma, mis besos, mis caricias. Pero nunca voy a darte un hijo, soy mujer. Y sé que te gustaría que te diera uno."_

¡Maldición! Si que éramos una para la otra. Nos comprendíamos mutuamente.

Dejé que una lágrima cayera por mi rostro y se viera ante el dolor de sus palabras, tenía razón. Así como ella abandonó la oportunidad de ver a su familia nuevamente, yo abandonaría la oportunidad de ser madre, tan solo para ser suya de por vida. Tomé su rostro mojado por el frío invernal y la miré a los ojos para hablarle antes de besarla.

"_Es un precio que tenemos que pagar por amarnos y estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo. No pienso amar a nadie más que a ti. Déjame compensar mi error… haré que vuelvas a confiar en mí."_

Abrí sus labios con los míos y lentamente los acaricié con mi lengua. Ella envolvió mi lengua con sus labios y me acercó a ella para introducir su lengua hasta mi garganta. Estaba tan feliz de que me besara de esa forma, como si nada hubiera pasado, que me reí y se alejó de mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y colocó su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

"_Después de que estemos casadas no te vas a librar de mí. ¡Te lo prometo, mi amor!"_

¿Qué, qué? ¡¿Todavía estaba dispuesta a casarse conmigo después de lo que le hice?

Me quedé pálida y me sorprendí mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

"_¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?" _

Agachó su rostro y lo levantó para mirarme, sonriendo.

"_¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! Es la forma que tengo de demostrarte que te amo y que… confío en ti." _

¡Que hermoso! Sus palabras golpearon mi corazón y me largué a llorar. Me apoyó sobre su hombro para que me descargara tranquila y la sentí suspirar mientras el frío nevoso nos continuaba empapando. Una bocina sonó y cuando miramos eran mis padres que nos hacían seña para que entráramos al auto y así poder irnos. Sin separarnos, caminamos lentamente hacia ellos y luego de entrar nos encaminamos a casa. Mi papá Leroy nos dijo que mis hermanos preparaban todo para mañana pero que quería estar seguro de que habría boda. Mañana viajaríamos a Canadá y nos casaríamos un día después de llegar. Para darle tiempo a Quinn de la sorpresa que se llevaría. Quinn y yo nos miramos y después le asentí, ocasionando que me mirara sonriente. No podía creer que me perdonara, lo había logrado con mi canto. ¡Mi canto! ¡Puck! ¡Evelyn!

"_¿Es posible que guarden en secreto que canté allí fuera? No quiero que Evelyn y Puck se enteren."_

Quinn me miró sonriendo y supe que lo recordaba, mi papá Leroy se giró, sonrió junto a mi padre y asintieron. Luego miré a Quinn de mala manera y me sonrió más, luego de asentir delicadamente. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me abrazó con fuerza, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento.

Al llegar a casa, Papá se estacionó y me bajé. Quinn rodeó el auto lentamente y me siguió. Entramos a casa y nos encontramos con las miradas de Puck y Evelyn que estaban atentos a la entrada con el ceño fruncido. Me giré para encontrar a Quinn parada en el umbral de la puerta y mirando alrededor un poco despistada. Cuando la vi tambalearse y pestañar varias veces me asusté. Estiró su mano hacia mí y no pude capturarla a tiempo antes de que se desmayara. Corrí a su lado y me asusté mucho, la sostuve en mis brazos y observé como estaba inconciente.

"_¡Quinn! ¡No, por favor!" _

Dije llorando mientras besaba sus labios. Evelyn me alejó de ella mientras Puck la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la sala. ¿Acaso había muerto? No, solo estaba inconciente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Acaso había enfermado de algo grabe en la cárcel? Todos fuimos a la sala y vi que mi hermano le daba aire con un diario viejo mientras que mi padre Hiriam la trataba de hacer reaccionar llamándola por su nombre. Tapé mi boca con mis manos y Evelyn me sostuvo para que no me cayera. Mi papá Leroy se acercó y me alejaron de ellos hacia el otro extremo de la sala, Evelyn me acarició el hombro. Comenzó a decirme que no me preocupara, que Quinn no tenía nada malo. Puck me llamó por mi nombre varias veces y cuando me giré, Quinn estaba sentada y despierta. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí a su lado. La abracé mientras me largaba a llorar. Ella respondió el agarre un poco débil y me aseguró que estaba bien, que solo había tenido demasiada emoción por un día. Mi papá Leroy sugirió que fuera a descansar y la llevé a la habitación. Me recosté a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeándome con su brazo. Nos cubrí con las sábanas y estuvimos así hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. Pero antes de dormirnos, Quinn me contó que cuando le dieron sus documentos como ciudadana inglesa, le pareció ver a su madre aplaudiendo entre los demás y luego desaparecer. Le dije que de seguro había sido ella para demostrarle que estaba feliz por su hija y me sonrió.

* * *

**hola gente!  
Les dejo este capítulo! :)  
Pero quiero aprovechar esta instancia para mandarle un gran saludo a una persona muy especial para mí.  
Hoy hacemos un mes juntas... así que mi amor... feliz día! Te amo! :3  
Ok... dejen muchos reviews como regalo de mi aniversario con mi chica ;)  
Alégrenme el día! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción!**

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas por los mensajes de felicitaciones por el día de ayer. Se los agradezco mucho, me emocionaron! :')  
Les dejo este capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

_Rachel_

A la mañana, me desperté con su aliento sobre mi cuello. Me alejé y la dejé descansar, fui a mi habitación y Evelyn me preguntó por Quinn. Le dije que se había quedado dormida fácilmente y nos colocamos la ropa que llevaríamos en el viaje. Insistió en que la dejara dormir un rato más y bajamos a desayunar. Allí estaban mis padres. Puck no estaba, de seguro seguía durmiendo también. Mi padre dijo que esperaba la llamada del padre de Quinn desde el hotel en Canadá y me emocioné. Evelyn quedó helada, pues no sabía nada. Tuvimos que decirle lo que ocurría, sobre mi plan, se emocionó y se le ocurrió una idea. Me sugirió que cuando despertara me pusiera lo más dulce que pudiera con ella, casi empalagosa, de tal manera que ella y Puck nos separaran durante el viaje y creara tensión. Luego mi papi Leroy anunció que la tía Beth, su marido Alan y mi primo Michael estaban en Canadá, esperándonos en otro hotel. Le dije a mi padre que la llamara y dijera que esperara allí, enviaríamos a mi Papá Leroy, Evelyn y Quinn a buscarlos mientras que los demás nos encargaríamos de encontrar a la familia de Quinn y preparar una gran sorpresa. Al terminar la llamada de la tía Beth se me ocurrió una idea. Así como ella me había pedido matrimonio. ¿Por qué yo no hacía lo mismo? Le comenté mi idea a mi padre y me miró sorprendido. Le pedí que me acompañara en secreto a comprar una replica del anillo que tenía en mi mano y acepto. Les avisamos a Papá y Evelyn que saldríamos y fuimos. En la joyería encontré el mismo anillo y dio la casualidad que era el último modelo que quedaba. Dijeron que un chico y una chica habían comprado el mismo no hacía mucho y mi padre me sonrió. ¡Habían sido Puck y Quinn! Lo pusieron en una caja de terciopelo negra muy linda y mi padre la escondió en su abrigo, dijo que me la daría en Canadá cuando decidiera proponérselo. Luego nos fuimos a casa y no les dijimos nada a Papá y Evelyn.

Estábamos en el estudio, hablando de cómo debía preguntarle a Quinn que se case conmigo y darle el anillo cuando recibimos la llamada del padre de Quinn y estaban ansiosos por conocernos. Gracias al video que le habían enviado a Quinn por Facebook podría reconocer a sus hermanas gemelas. Terminamos la llamada y nos encaminamos de vuelta a la cocina, hablando en vos baja de la sorpresa que se llevaría esta cuando los viera y ni hablar de mi propuesta. Cuando viera a su padre le pediría permiso para preguntárselo como ella hizo con mis padres.

Al entrar la vi sentada al lado de Puck, desayunando. No dije más nada y me acerqué a ella, la cual dejó su cereal a un lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con felicidad. Suspiré y le sonreí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan maravillosa? Me había perdonado a pesar de todo y ahora me saludaba como si nada. Tenía que comenzar de nuevo con ella. Recordé el plan de Evelyn de ser más que dulce con ella y me senté sobre sus piernas. Tomé el cuenco de cereales y comencé darle de comer, comenzaron a reírse y la que más lo hizo fue Evelyn. Quinn casi se atraganta de tanto reírse y más cuando hundí la cuchara llena de cereal en su boca. Dejó el cuenco a un lado mientras masticaba entre carcajadas y me miró sonriendo.

"_¿Quieres un poco?" _

Le asentí divertida, sabía que molestaríamos a los demás con eso. Ocasionaría que procedieran con el plan. Metió una cucharada más de cereal a su boca y me acerqué a ella. Compartimos los cereales y me los pasó todos y cada uno lentamente mientras escuchaba los quejidos de asco de los demás.

"_¡Ugh! Eso es asqueroso."_

Dijo Evelyn mientras Puck y mis padres reían. Quinn terminó de pasarme el cereal y se separó de mí, yo masticaba abrazada a ella mientras le contestó a Evelyn.

"_No, de hecho tu hermana es tan buena con la lengua que lo hace sexi." _

Todos rompieron a carcajadas mientras yo golpeaba a Quinn e intentaba alejarme enojada. No me dejó ir y me sostuvo con fuerza, se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a soplar cerca de mi nuca. Me hizo cosquillas y la abracé, mirándola mordiéndome el labio. A pesar de sus bromas, la amaba tal y como era. Le sonreí y le dije te amo articulando las palabras en silencio. Me dijo yo también y la besé. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, sabiendo que en dos días seriamos esposas. Me daba mucha felicidad que eso ocurriera, me hacía querer saltar de alegría. Sostuvimos el rostro de la otra y nos dimos pequeños besos ruidosos.

"_Te amo, te amo, te amo."_

Le dije entre besos y suspiró de disfrute.

"_Yo, también, te, amo. Mi hermosa prometida."_

Lancé una risa nerviosa al escuchar la palabra prometida, luego de que me lo dijera con besos en lugar de espacios entre cada palabra. No necesité fingir ser dulce, me salió natural. Puck y Evelyn aparecieron para proceder con el plan, nos separaron, diciendo que eran demasiadas demostraciones de cariño, ni mencionar el intercambio de cereal que los había asqueado. Durante el viaje de ida al aeropuerto nos separaron, Puck y Mary me llevaron con ellos, Evelyn y Edward a Quinn con mis padres.

En el aeropuerto, escuché a Quinn agradecer a Papá por hacerla parte de su familia y él diciéndole que estaba feliz de que yo encontrara la felicidad a su lado y que estaba orgulloso de ella. Quiso acercarse a mí pero Evelyn se lo impidió. En realidad, nos separaron durante el viaje de avión. Donde les conté mi plan a Puck y Mary.

Llegamos al medio día del día siguiente. Papá, Evelyn y Quinn procedieron a ir a buscar a la tía Beth. La alejaron tan rápido que no pudimos darnos un beso siquiera.

Tomamos un taxi, llegamos al hotel y mi padre activó las reservas para que los funcionarios llevaran las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones. La familia de Quinn ya estaba registrada y había pagado una semana de estadía con su propio bolsillo. Papá negaba con la cabeza, pues había querido hacerlo él y comencé a buscarlos.

Fui a lo que parecía una sala de estar enorme, donde había muchas personas. Miré a mí alrededor y Papá se colocó a mi lado para ayudarme a encontrarlos, ya que ya se habían registrado. En una esquina lejana había dos chicas gemelas hablando con un señor de pelo rubio casi canoso, debían ser ellos. Levantaron la vista y una de ellas sonrió y me señaló. Les sonreí para indicarles que éramos nosotros y nos acercamos. Sabía cuales eran sus costumbres porque Quinn me las había comentado. En vez de saludarlos con un apretón de manos como acostumbramos en mí país, nos saludamos intercambiando un beso en la mejilla. Papá y el padre de Quinn se saludaron con un apretón de manos y luego saludaron a Puck, Edward y Mary. Las hermanas de Quinn se acercaron y comenzaron a charlar conmigo.

"_¿Así que vos sos la novia de Quinn, no? Me llamo Fernanda, un gusto conocerte." _

Me dijo una de ellas y le sonreí. ¡Fernanda! Así era como se llamaba una de las gemelas. Las miré con atención y supe como diferenciarlas. Fernanda tenía siempre cara de depravada y tenía el pelo teñido de castaño mientras que Erica era rubia (la otra gemela) y tenía cara de santa. Quinn me lo comentó una vez pero pensé que era broma, ahora sabía que no era así. Miré a Fernanda y Mary le sonrió junto conmigo.

"_Sí, soy Rachel. Estoy deseando que Quinn las vea para ver su reacción."_

Erica me asintió y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

"_Conociendo a mi hermanita, le va a dar un ataque de locura. Che, tengo una duda. ¿Quién le pidió casarse a quién y como?"_

Estas chicas eran increíbles y me caían bien. Pero yo sabía que antes de contarles la historia tenía que decirles lo que le hice a su hermana. Las hice sentarse en unos asientos y les conté todo súper resumido. Desde Quinn entrando a la cárcel y yo cayendo en un estado depresivo, hasta la despedida de soltera, Quinn enterándose de la verdad y luego perdonándome y diciéndome que me ayudaría a salir de mi estado. No comenté la parte en que canté, eso era secreto.

Se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y luego me agarraron del hombro con ternura mientras yo me moría de los nervios. No sabía que pensarían de mí ahora.

"_No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora Quinn te perdonó y van a casarse. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por verla pedirte matrimonio! ¡Ah..!"_

Dijo Fernanda agarrándose la cabeza y la miré sorprendida.

"_¿No me odian o algo similar?"_

Erica me tomó de la mano y sonrió.

"_No, entendemos perfectamente por qué lo hiciste. Sabemos muy bien que amás a mi hermana y por lo que nos dijiste, ella esta loca por vos."_

Le asentí y luego apareció mi padre diciendo que Quinn estaba en camino con los demás. Había alquilado una sala del hotel por dos días para celebrar y preparar la boda. Era informal, sin vestidos o fiesta de lujo, pero el lugar servía para estar todos juntos en privado. Les comenté a ellas y al padre de Quinn un plan que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Me encerraría con ellos en la sala que Papá alquiló y se esconderían detrás de una cortina, cuando yo les hiciera seña saldrían a la luz para que ella los viera. Mary la apartaría y le diría que quiero verla a solas, era perfecto.

Fuimos al lugar y mientras los demás hablaban, aparté al padre de Quinn y respiré hondo.

"_Russell. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?"_

Me sonrió y acarició mi hombro.

"_Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres decirme?"_

Lo miré y mi corazón latía acelerado de los nervios.

"_Como ya ve, están aquí porque Quinn y yo nos vamos a casar. Y debería saber que ella me lo propuso dándome este anillo."_

Le dije mostrándole mi mano izquierda y la tomó, mirándola con atención.

"_Es precioso. Quinn adquirió el lado romántico de su madre y supongo que debe serlo contigo."_

Le asentí ante su acierto y me preparé.

"_Sí, es muy romántica y es una de las cosas que más amo en ella. Pero le cuento esto porque quiero que me de permiso para pedirle a Quinn que se case conmigo esta tarde. Tengo una réplica de este anillo para proponérselo delante de todos ustedes pero no lo haré hasta que me lo permita." _

Me miró impresionado y frunció el ceño.

"_¿La amás?"_

Me preguntó y lo tomé de las manos con seguridad.

"_Con cada trozo de mi alma, es el amor de mi vida y nos amamos tanto que no podemos estar separadas una de la otra."_

Se quedó pensativo y vi que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"_Quiero ver a mi hija cuando se lo propongas. Tratá de ser romántica como ella y la vas a conquistar rápido."_

Le aseguraba que las dos éramos románticas cuando Edward entró corriendo diciendo que habían llegado. Todos se fueron, nos dejaron solos y los ayudé a esconderse tras la cortina. Luego me apoyé contra un sillón mientras Fernanda y Erica me sonreían emocionadas. Estaban tan ansiosos como yo. Estuvimos varios minutos esperando y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Les conté que cuando Quinn vio el video se angustió mucho porque las extrañaba y sonrieron.

_Quinn_

Justo como me habían dicho, llegamos al medio día del día siguiente. Hiriam apareció con Rachel a su lado diciendo que ellos irían al hotel con las maletas y mientras tanto, Evelyn, Leroy y yo debíamos ir en busca de la tía Beth, su esposo e hijo, y traerlos al hotel porque se habían equivocado de lugar. Me pareció extraño porque supuestamente lo iba a hacer Hiriam y Leroy me alejó de ellos tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de acercarme a Rachel y darle un beso siquiera. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó hasta el hotel. Al vernos, Beth me saludó contenta y me presentó a su esposo e hijo. Luego me apartó y me pidió disculpas por ocultarme la verdad sobre Rachel, le dije que no culpaba a ninguna de las dos. Que había perdonado a Rachel porque no podía vivir sin ella y la amo con el alma. Subimos al taxi y nos encaminamos al hotel con lo demás. Al llegar vimos a Hiriam hablando con Puck y Edward. Se acercaron a saludar a Beth, Alan y Michael, el cual era un niño muy simpático que no dejaba de preguntar cuando su prima se casaría con una mujer y cuando nos vería besarnos. Mary me apartó y me dijo que Rachel estaba escondida en el salón privado que Hiriam había contratado para celebrar nuestra boda íntima y que quería verme a solas. Evelyn estaba con su novio por lo que nadie notó que me escurrí hasta la sala, guiada por Mary. Ella me abrió la puerta y la vi parada esperándome. Le sonreí, me acerqué a ella e intenté darle un beso pero no me dejó. La miré extrañada y me sonrió nerviosa.

"_Tenemos un regalo de bodas sorpresa para ti."_

Me dijo feliz y fruncí el ceño. Cuando iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando tres figuras salieron de un escondite detrás de unas enormes cortinas. Al ver que eran mis hermanas y mi padre me paralicé. ¿Estaba viendo fantasmas como ocurrió con Mamá? Miré a Rachel y sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_No son fantasmas… son ellos."_

Me dijo, ya que ella era la única que sabía lo del fantasma de mi madre. Los miré otra vez y sentí ganas de llorar.

"_¿No nos vas a dar un beso y un abrazo?"_

Me preguntó Erica y corrí hacia ellos largando el llanto. Los tres me abrazaron con fuerza y cuando los sentí en carne y hueso creí que estaba soñando. Después de dos años de sufrimiento, llorando por ellos día tras día, los tenía conmigo justo el día más importante de mi vida. Uno que no olvidaría jamás. Me alejé y miré a mis hermanas con una sonrisa, recordando el video que me habían hecho llegar. Luego miré a Papá y recordé como murió Mamá. Mis labios temblaban y me angustié.

"_Mamá debería estar con nosotros… y está muerta por mi culpa."_

Le dije y me envolvió en sus brazos. Me dijo al oído que no era mi culpa, que ella había estado muy enferma del corazón durante años y lo mantuvieron en secreto. Luego les agradecí a mis hermanas por aquel video y me dijeron que Rachel les había explicado que lo había visto y que me había afectado bastante porque las extrañaba con locura. Al escuchar eso me giré y me sorprendí al verlos a todos mirándonos, toda mi familia inglesa había estado observando como me reunía con mi familia norteamericana.

Me contaron que lo de ir en busca de Beth y su familia fue una excusa para alejarme del hotel mientras preparaban la sorpresa y vi que Beth me sonreía. Le di las gracias y me dijo que no había problema, que lo hacía con gusto. Rachel se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura, yo coloqué mi brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros mientras íbamos a sentarnos a unos sillones que estaban cerca. Papá me dijo que Hiriam lo había contactado, le había dicho sobre la boda que se celebraría en Canadá y le envió los pasajes para que él y sus hijas estuvieran presentes. Cuando se lo agradecí negó con la cabeza y me dijo que todo había sido idea de Rachel, él solo se encargaba de los gastos económicos. Rach me sonrió, yo la abracé fuerte y le dije gracias una y otra vez.

Almorzamos todos juntos en un restaurante no muy lejos de allí. Al volver, fuimos a la sala del hotel que Hiriam reservó para tener privacidad. Puck y Edward habían traído sus guitarras y comenzaron a tocar. Puck me miró y sonrió.

"_Muéstrale a tu familia lo que has logrado en estos dos años."_

Me dijo indicándome que quería que cantara con ellos y Erica me miró con una tierna sonrisa.

"_¿Aprendiste a tocar canciones nuevas con la guitarra?"_

En ese momento miré a mi hermana con muchas ganas de matarla y Puck comenzó a reír.

"_No te enojes Erica pero el día que tu hermana aprenda a tocar la guitarra será cuando ya no exista la guerra."_

Evelyn, Mary y Edward comenzaron a reírse y Rachel se contenía. Pero yo estaba nerviosa porque mi querida y dulce hermana había revelado la verdad. Papá, que había estado escuchando, me acarició el hombro y los miró a todos.

"_Entonces la guerra no debería de existir porque sabe tocar desde los 10 años y le enseñó a Fernanda."_

Cuando terminó esa frase todos quedaron en silencio y yo me agarré la cabeza sin poder creer que Papá me delatara. Suspiré y miré al suelo, Rachel me hizo mirarla y quedo helada.

"_¿Tocas la guitarra?"_

Me preguntó y le asentí. Puck se arrodillo frente a mí, mirándome confundido.

"_¿Por qué mentiste?" _

Me dijo, de seguro para que todos comprendieran.

"_No quería tocar la guitarra porque es algo que hacía con mis hermanas y estaba cansada de sufrir por mi familia. Todavía no se como me animé a cantar con ustedes en la banda."_

Dije aguantando las lágrimas y Erica comenzó a reírse.

"_¿Sabes cantar? ¿Desde cuando?" _

Rachel me abrazó por los hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_¿Por qué no les muestras lo que sabes? Yo cantaré contigo esta vez."_

Evelyn, que no había dicho nada hasta ahora, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Había tanta confianza en los ojos de Rachel que me dieron fuerzas. Me puse de pié y tomé la guitarra de Puck. El cual se sentó en su lugar, mirándome ansioso al igual que todos.

Me hicieron espacio y Rachel se colocó a mi lado. Me quedé unos minutos pensando hasta que recordé cual podía tocar y que ella supiera la letra. (Si se animaba a hacerlo.) Puse cada dedo en su posición correcta y comencé a tocar **The Only Exeption** de **Paramore **con la púa en mi mano derecha. Evelyn negó con la cabeza y comenzó a gritarme cosas pero se calló con un gesto de Leroy.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And cursed at the wind**

(Cuando era joven vi a mi padre llorar y maldecir al viento)  
**He broke his own heart And I watched As he tried to reassemble it**

(Rompió su corazón mientras yo observé como intentaba repararlo)

Mientras que cantaba se me escapó una lágrima porque me identificaba con la letra.

**And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget**

(Y mi madre juró que no se dejaría a si misma olvidar.)  
**And that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist**

(Y ese fue el día en que prometí que no cantaría sobre amor si este no existe.)

Entonces miré a Rachel que estaba a mi lado sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría sería para ella.

**But darlin, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception**.

(Pero Cariño, tú eres la única excepción, X4.)

La vi tomar aire y me di cuenta que lo de cantar conmigo había sido encerio. Y yo que pensaba que nunca más la oiría cantar. ¡Increíble!

**Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts**

(Quizás lo sé, en algún lugar de lo profundo de mi alma que ese amor nunca durará.)

Escuché el suspiro de sorpresa cuando escucharon la hermosa voz que tenía Rachel y le sonreí mientras cantábamos juntas.

**And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face**

(Y tenemos que encontrar otra manera de hacerlo solos o mantener una cara sonriente.)

**And I've always lived like this, Keeping a comfortable, distance**

(Y siempre eh vivido así, manteniéndome cómoda en la distancia.)  
**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content With loneliness**

(Y hasta ahora eh tenido que jurarme a mi misma que estoy contenta con la soledad.)

Miré a Rachel en todo momento y ella a mí. Nos cantábamos una a la otra con la excusa de que los demás oyeran. Yo continuaba tocando y los demás contenían el aliento.

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, **

(Porque nadie vale la pena para tomar ese riesgo.)

**But You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception.**

(Pero tú eres la única excepción, X4.)

Miré a Puck quién tenía una mueca en su rostro y Mary estaba a su lado abrazándolo con cariño. Evelyn estaba al lado de Edward y pretendían tener encendedores prendidos y movían sus brazos como en un concierto. Mis hermanas, locas como siempre, se acercaron a ellos y los acompañaron. Me tenté y continué con lo mío mientras que escuchaba a Rachel cantar hermosamente pero continué yo sola.

**I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here**

(Tengo un largo viaje hacia la realidad pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está frente a mí)  
**I know your leaving In the morning, when you wake up**

(Se que te irás en la mañana cuando despiertes)  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream... oh**

(Déjame con algún tipo de prueba que me diga que no es un sueño.)

Volví mi atención a Rachel, quién estaba emocionada y me miraba con ternura. Me partió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando la vi llorar.

**You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception,You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception, You, are, the only exception.**

(Tú eres la única excepción, X8.)

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

(Y estoy a punto de creerlo.)

Cantamos juntas, y luego colocó su mano sobre mi rostro acariciándolo, haciéndome callar.

**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing.**

(Oh y estoy a punto de creerlo.)

Rachel cantó la última frase sola y cuando dejé de tocar, con su mano sobre mi rostro, se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso. Los demás nos aplaudieron por nuestra actuación y los miramos sonrientes. No se porqué, ese beso no me pareció suficiente demostración de cuanto la amaba. Me puse de pie y le di la guitarra a Puck, después la miré.

Coloqué a Rachel de pié y la abracé de la cintura, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros con ternura. La arrimé más contra mi cuerpo y para ser precisa, le partí la boca de un beso. Pude escuchar los bufidos de mis hermanas expresando claramente que les daba asco y a los demás riéndose. Entonces la besé aún más, solo para hacerlas sufrir.

Esta vez, Puck y Edward no nos separaron por ser demasiado dulces, sino porque según mis hermanas, parecía que quería llevarla a la cama.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Les dejo este capítulo! Dejen Reviews! :D**

**Te lo dedico a vos... que sos Mi única excepción! :3 te amo!**

**Saludos, Natalie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

_Rachel_

Más tarde, Quinn me alejó de los demás y me recostó contra la pared. La miré sorprendida como se acercaba a mi oído para hablarme. Me pidió que le siguiera el juego porque quería hacer sufrir a sus hermanas un rato. Acepté y fingimos darnos un beso muy apasionado. Escuché como los demás se daban cuenta, Papá nos pedía que nos detuviéramos mientras las hermanas de Quinn hacían ruidos de asco. Para hacerlas sentir aún peor y que se imaginaran asquerosidades sobre nosotras comencé tocarle el trasero, la cual rió levemente en mis labios. Pero escuché las risas de mi primo Michael, seguidas por las de Fernanda y Erica. Nos detuvimos y comenzamos a reír. Cuando se dieron cuenta que habíamos estado fingiendo todo nos dijeron muchas cosas malas, con muchos insultos de por medio. El padre de Quinn se había creído la trama por lo que para calmar la tensión, Quinn y Fernanda comenzaron a tocar Good Ridance (Time of your life) de Green Day con la guitarra y Puck cantó. No podía creer lo bien que tocaba y nunca me lo había mencionado. Cuando terminó le dije que era incluso mejor que Puck y se rió.

Hablaba con Erica cuando mi padre se acercó y me preguntó si iba a utilizar el anillo. Erica me miró con el ceño fruncido cuando me agarré la cabeza. Me dio la llave de su habitación y me dijo que en el bolsillo interior de su maleta encontraría la caja. Tomé a Erica de la mano y le dije que me acompañara. Entramos a la habitación y fui a la maleta. Revolví hasta que encontré el bolsillo y allí la caja. La abrí y ella miró el anillo sonriente. Le dije lo que iba a hacer y me pidió que por favor la dejara grabar el momento. Fuimos a la habitación de ella y Fernanda y tomamos una cámara que trajeron. Luego volvimos a la sala donde Erica encendió la cámara y empezó a filmar al ver que Quinn la miró. Tomé aire y me acerqué a ella, que estaba hablando con su padre. La tomé de la mano y pedí disculpas por interrumpirlos. Aclaré mi garganta lo bastante fuerte como para que los demás escucharan sin liberar mi mano de la de ella. Pedí que escucharan lo que iba a preguntarle a Quinn y la sentí ponerse frenética. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y la miré a los ojos. Muy nerviosa, me arrodillé frente a ella, tomé la caja de mi bolsillo y se la extendí. Los demás pegaron un grito de sorpresa mientras ella me miraba aturdida. Sentí las risas y de igual manera abrí la caja para que viera que era el mismo anillo que yo tenía en mi mano en esos instantes. Me quedó mirando mientras yo tragaba saliva, histérica.

"_Eres mi inspiración, te considero una gran escritora y persona desde antes de conocerte. Cuando apareciste aquél día por esa puerta mi vida cambió para siempre. Cito tus palabras: Estoy completamente enamorada de ti y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Y como ya viajamos a Canadá, solo me queda algo por preguntarte. Quinn Fabray. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, me miró y asintió como si fuera lógica su respuesta.

Yo me puse nerviosa porque sabía que todos miraban como estaba arrodillada y además me estaba comenzando a doler la rodilla.

"_Sí, quiero."_

Le devolví la sonrisa y saqué el anillo de la caja. Lo coloqué en su mano izquierda y nos sonreímos mientras sostenía su mano en el aire. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me besó a la vez que escuchamos los aplausos de todos. Su beso fue increíble, estaba lleno de gracias, te amo y algo más importante, de me quiero casar contigo. Se separó de mí y comenzó a admirar su anillo, me miró y jugó con sus cejas, luego me sonrió abiertamente y tomándome en sus brazos, dio giros rápidos sin soltarme hasta que nos mareamos tanto que caímos al suelo y nos comenzamos a reír como si estuviéramos borrachas, drogadas, o algo parecido. Me había caído sobre ella y se quejaba de dolor. Entre risas la ayudé a ponerse de pie y le expliqué que como éramos dos mujeres, las dos merecíamos un anillo y una propuesta. Pero que mis intenciones reales eran que supiera que la amo a ella y a nadie más. Supo que me refería a Finn y me asintió comprendiéndolo. Como Erica había filmado la propuesta con su cámara, Quinn se la arrebató y la miró innumerables veces.

Erica, Fernanda y Evelyn estuvieron de acuerdo en que nuestra despedida de solteras había ido mal porque la habíamos celebrado juntas. Por lo que nos dividieron, Evelyn y Mary se encargarían de mí mientras que las gemelas de Quinn. Puck y Edward fueron excluidos por ser hombres y no le dieron importancia. Las chicas me llevaron a dar una vuelta al parque, donde me explicaron que esta no era una despedida a mi soltería sino una hacia los hombres y me reí. Luego nos fuimos a su habitación (la cual compartían) y miramos películas de los actores más sexys del cine. Como Brad Pitt, Johnny Deep, Tom Cruise, Ashton Kutcher, Robert Pattinson y para culminar Jonathan Rhys Meyers.

A la mañana siguiente fui a buscar a Quinn a la habitación de sus hermanas para saber que habían hecho. Cuando la puerta se abrió vi a una Quinn muy aturdida, dormida y llena de resaca. Se habían ido a un Pub, ella y Erica habían vuelto borrachas casi etílicas. Según lo que me contó Fernanda, que fue la única que volvió sobria. Era algo extraño para la persona que me pareció que era, no tomaba alcohol y me sorprendió.

En la tarde llegó el juez para casarnos, era tan Gay que tuve que ocultar una risa, pues comparado con mis padres que son discretos en cuanto a sacar su lado femenino fuera, este no lo ocultaba en absoluto, pero por respeto, decidí no burlarme. Fernanda no pudo contenerse y Quinn la codeó para que se callara. Evelyn se ofreció a ayudarme a cambiarme y Quinn se fue con sus hermanas. Me coloqué unos jeans azules y una remera roja muy linda que se ajustaba mi cuerpo y tenía mangas largas. Sabía que en cuanto Quinn la viera querría arrancarla de mí. Ondulé mi pelo y lo dejé suelto alrededor de mis hombros. Estábamos dentro del hotel, el cual tenía aire acondicionado, por lo que hacía tiempo para vestirme así. Evelyn me maquillo un poco y vi que se colocaba sus jeans oscuros, unas botas largas hasta las rodillas, una blusa color crema con un saco negro encima. Fuimos a la sala, donde varios funcionarios del hotel estaban presentes como representantes del lugar y me felicitaron al verme. Se los agradecí y me reuní con los demás. La tía Beth se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Abrí mis ojos en grandes proporciones y le sonreí.

"_Estoy asustada."_

Dije y Papá se acercó llorando. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado como ahora.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti. Mi dulce hija... creció."_

Me abracé a él con fuerza y después se acercó mi hermano a decirme algo similar.

Y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Quinn y sus hermanas. Nos sonreímos al vernos y noté que se había puesto un pantalón oscuro, una camisa violeta oscura hermosísima que luego desprendería botón por botón, su pelo estaba atado en forma de cola de caballo y su cara no estaba maquillada, solo un poco de delineador de ojos para resaltar su mirada y un brillo de labios tenue. La hizo ver natural y más hermosa que antes.

El juez apareció y nos llamó para proceder lo antes posible. Quinn se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano temblorosa.

"_Todos nos miran demasiado, me pone nerviosa." _

Dijo y me reí disimuladamente. La miré y le hablé en susurros.

"_A mi me pone nerviosa que al juez le de un ataque antes de que nos termine de casar." _

Se rió y se acercó a mi oído antes de acercarnos al juez.

_"¿Sabes que? Con lo hermosa que estás, solo podré mirarte a ti. Yo también quiero que nos case rápido para decirles a todos que eres mía. Te amo, mí amor."_

¡Oh, dios! ¡Que ternura! Nos aferramos a la otra con fuerza, dándonos una hermosa mirada llena de amor y escuchamos al juez empezar. Nos preguntó si hacíamos esto por mutuo acuerdo y habló de cosas que no presté atención. Pues estaba mirando a Quinn y ella a mí. Procedimos a firmar en un cuaderno, primero yo y luego ella. Debido a su nueva ciudadanía, había tenido que cambiar su nombre y eligió Quinn Berry, al verla firmar con ese nombre me sentí orgullosa y extraña al mismo tiempo. Pues es raro que firme con mi apellido, con lo mucho que me gusta Fabray. Luego de firmar, lo hicieron Papá y Puck como los testigos. La mejor parte llegó, las hermanas de Quinn nos alcanzaron las alianzas y se nos llenaron los ojos con más lágrimas que antes. Dijimos los votos con un poco de improvisación romántica de nuestra parte y luego escuchamos al juez proclamar que éramos esposas gracias al poder que le ofrecía el estado de Canadá. Me sentí viva otra vez al escuchar eso y antes de que nos dijera "puede besar a la novia" o algo así, Quinn envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó como loca.

_Quinn_

Nos acercamos al juez que nos llamó para proceder lo antes posible. Mi corazón latía acelerado y pensé que iba a salirse de su lugar. Todos nos miraban con ternura, demasiadas miradas para poder soportarlas. Le dije a Rachel que estaba nerviosa por todas las miradas y se rió, diciéndome que ella tenía miedo que al juez le diera algo antes de que nos terminara de casar. Me causó gracia pero me acerqué a su oído y le hablé con el corazón antes de continuar, diciéndole que no me importaba si los demás nos miraban porque ella estaba tan hermosa que podía verla solo a ella. Y que también quería que nos casara rápido, así podría decirle al mundo entero que ella era completamente mía.

Nos preguntó si hacíamos esto por nuestra propia decisión y lo afirmamos. Habló de esto y aquello, nos preguntó si aceptábamos a la otra… bla, bla, bla. Luego colocamos una firma en un cuaderno, Puck y Leroy firmaron como los testigos y llegó la mejor parte. Nos pusimos las alianzas diciendo palabras cursis a la otra (eso fue improvisación nuestra) y miramos al juez. Proclamó que éramos esposas gracias al poder legal que le otorgaba el estado de Canadá y no esperé a que dijera "puede besar a la novia", me tiré sobre ella y la besé con ganas. Todos se rieron, incluso él. Pero lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue disfrutar del beso que estábamos compartiendo. Rachel me abrazó la cintura con fuerza mientras yo había envuelto mis brazos en su cuello. A medida que pasaron los segundos, que se volvieron muy lentos, sentía lágrimas de ella y mías mezclarse como si fueran una sola, al igual que nuestras almas. No podía creer que hubiéramos llegado a esto, estábamos casadas, ahora era mía y yo era suya. Nos dejamos de besar pero nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos llorando como dos estúpidas.

"_Te amaré por toda la eternidad."_

Me dijo al oído y yo me acerqué al suyo.

"_Y mi vida apestaría sin ti."_

Aunque era el título de una canción, decía la verdad y emanaba de lo profundo de mi corazón. La miré adorándola, amándola incondicionalmente y acaricié su rostro con ternura. Nos separamos al ver que los demás venían a felicitarnos como se supone que ocurre en todas las bodas. El juez nos dio un certificado donde indicaba que estábamos casadas para presentarlo en Inglaterra ante cualquier cosa. Papá me abrazó llorando y expresó que estaba emocionado por ver a su hija mayor casada. Rachel se acercó a nosotros y le prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerme feliz, yo hice lo mismo con Hiriam y Leroy que eran como mis segundos padres. El juez se despidió y se fue, Hiriam lo llevó al registro o algo parecido donde dejaría detallado nuestro casamiento. Mientras todos hablaban yo me acerqué a mi esposa, mi Rachel, mi mejor amiga, y la volví a besar. Esta vez la envolví de la cintura y ella colocó sus manos en mi cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cola de caballo.

_Rachel_

Luego de comer alimentos proporcionados por el hotel como regalo de bodas, Puck colocó música con unos parlantes conectados a su notebook y nos obligó a Quinn y a mí a bailar el vals. Aunque en vez de la música clásica, colocó All I Need de Within Temptation. Nos colocamos agarradas por la cintura con un brazo y agarrándonos de las manos con la otra. Empezamos bailando juntas, luego se sumaron los demás que hicieron turnos para bailar con cada una. Empezando con los padres, hermanos, tíos y luego amigos. Pero en la parte de los padres, el padre de Quinn bailó conmigo mientras que la tía Beth con ella. Representando el papel de madre para las dos (pues había bailado conmigo para demostrar que ella es como una madre para mí), bailó con la autorización de Russell, por supuesto. No pude quitarle la mirada a Quinn porque estaba llorando, sabía que su madre le hacía falta y me alegró que mi tía estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle un lugar como su hija en su corazón, me emocionó mucho. Luego de que Edward y Mary bailaran (los amigos) con nosotras turnándose, primero con una y después con la otra; terminamos el tema bailando juntas. Ninguna podía borrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba cuando nos encontrábamos con la mirada y me decía Te Amo cada 5 minutos.

Aunque me quedé con ganas de bailar lentamente un tema entero con ella, por lo que me acerqué a la notebook de Puck, elegí una canción y le dije que cuando yo le hiciera seña la colocara. Le dije a Quinn que quería bailar un lento solo con ella y luego de sonreírme, aceptó muy feliz. Colocó When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating. La letra expresaba el cómo podíamos ver el amor de la otra sin decir nada en absoluto. Tal y como se llama el tema. Bailamos juntas sin interrupciones, abrazadas por la espalda con una mano y Quinn sostenía mi otra mano contra su pecho, para que escuchara los acelerados latidos de su corazón y ella los míos, muy romántico.

Tuvimos que posar para una foto del hotel, querían tener detallado que nuestro casamiento había sido allí. Les prometimos promocionar el hotel en Inglaterra y nos lo agradecieron.

Mientras que los adultos conversaban entre ellos, nosotros bailamos y Beth nos agradeció por cansar a Michael, que se quedó dormido sobre un sillón. En un momento determinado, Puck y Edward colocaron I Kissed a Girl de Katty Perry y nos reíamos mientras Quinn y yo cantábamos la letra a todo pulmón. Sí, yo también lo canté. Es una de las ventajas de estar borracha, te animas a hacer cosas que estando cuerda no haces. Como por ejemplo, aprovechando que mi primo de 9 años estaba dormido y no teníamos que ser reservadas en su presencia, coloqué Telephone de Lady GaGa con Beyonce y bailamos de forma sexy. Afirmándonos una a la otra, haciendo lo que las hermanas de Quinn llaman "el baile del Hot Dog", que consistía en agacharnos lentamente y volviendo a estar de pie sin separar nuestros cuerpos mientras Quinn me abrazaba por mi espalda… muy sexy. Entre otras cosas más que consistieron en no quitarnos la mirada y bueno… tocarnos un poco. Erica y Fernanda bailaron de forma similar con Puck entre ellas, el cual lo disfrutaba enormemente a pesar de que tenía a Mary fulminándolo con la mirada. Y noté algo muy extraño entre Fernanda y él, como… una mirada seductora entre ambos… pero no quise darle importancia, pues quizás era solo mi imaginación. ¡Puck tiene novia!

Todo se fue volviendo cada vez peor, cuando las gemelas se enteraron que Quinn había sido la novia de Puck, con mi permiso y el de Mary exigieron que se dieran un beso. Se negaron pues no querían que nos enojáramos y para alentarlos prometimos que Mary y yo nos daríamos uno también. Fue idea de ella, lo que me sorprendió, aunque todo era culpa del alcohol que llevábamos encima. Luego de que se dieran un beso medio incómodo, Mary me besó en grandes proporciones. Ocasionando que nuestras respectivas parejas exigieran un beso similar a cada uno. Mary le dio uno a Puck y yo a Quinn. Pero los "adultos" nos habían estado observando y exigieron que dejáramos de hacer idioteces y nos sentáramos a conversar.

Durante buen rato hicimos eso mismo, hasta que nos hicieron contar como nos enamoramos y cada parte de la historia me hizo querer besarla. Quería tenerla junto a mí, sostenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mía. Quería estar en nuestra habitación, solas. ¡Quería nuestra noche de bodas! Poder acostarme con ella y hacerle el amor. En esos momentos tenía mucha necesidad de ello, necesitaba que nos demostráramos amor una a la otra. Así que cuando los demás comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, la hice apartar de los demás y la besé. Me agradó tanto su beso que para que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones acaricié sus senos lentamente mientras la besaba. Al instante apartó las manos de ahí y dejó de besarme. Me miró con una sonrisa y nos dijimos todo con los ojos. Los suyos me decían que mi idea era fantástica. Me envolvió por la espalda y nos acercamos a los demás, Quinn aclaró su garganta y fingió un bostezo, el cual no le salió bien en absoluto y revolotee los ojos.

"_Disculpen, pero estamos cansadas y nos vamos a dormir." _

Las gemelas comenzaron a reírse sarcásticamente y nos hablaron las dos a la vez.

"_Sí, claro… a dormir."_

Los demás las acompañaron en la diversión y mi papá hacía lo mismo mientras le hablaba a Beth y Alan. Ésta no se rió y nos sonrió amablemente. Papá se acercó a nosotras y nos apartó de los demás.

"_Su primera vez fue en un momento de tristeza por la separación y las otras, que de seguro hubieron muchas…"_

Dijo y nos reímos para luego dejarla continuar.

"_fueron por volverse a ver pero Rachel estaba en un mal momento. Así que les sugiero que olviden el pasado y piensen que su vida empezó desde que las declararon esposas. Disfruten esta noche como si fuera su primera vez, y será la que recuerden como la más feliz de sus vidas. Comiencen de nuevo chicas."_

Lo abrazamos entre las dos y luego le agradecimos, diciéndole que tomaríamos en cuenta su consejo. Nos despedimos de los demás con un saludo de la mano, quienes nos desearon divertirnos mucho. Quinn me tomó entre sus brazos y fingió que me raptaba. Mi padre Hiriam se acercó corriendo y antes de que nos fuéramos nos entregó la llave de la habitación. Quinn le sonrió mientras la agarraba y él nos hizo una guiñada divertida, la cual nos avergonzó.

Salimos de allí y subimos las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso, llegamos al lugar y mientras Quinn la abría, verifiqué que no había nadie alrededor y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Al notar lo que le hacía la abrió con rapidez y me metió dentro. Dejó la llave sobre una mesita que estaba cerca y me miró. La recosté contra la puerta cerrada y me observó mientras terminaba de desabrocharle los botones. La ayudé a quitarse la camisa a la vez que le daba besos en su cuello y la tiré a un lado sin importarme lo que había a mi alrededor para luego besar delicadamente la parte de su seno que no estaba cubierta por el sostén. La oí suspirar placenteramente y estiró su mano para acariciar mi espalda. Me quitó la camiseta roja y se acercó a besar mi cuello, mientras lo hacía comenzó a quitar mi sostén y yo el de ella a la vez que me hacía caminar hacia atrás, directo a la gran cama matrimonial. Nos terminamos de desnudar y me recostó en la cama. Nos quedamos mirando y sentía como mi corazón latía acelerado de la euforia. Me besó apasionadamente y nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos, acariciando a la otra lentamente. Sentí su mano en mi zona íntima y enloquecí, me deje acariciar por mi esposa, mientras gemía y me excitaba cada vez más, dejándome amar por ella y amándola a cambio. Y cuando me estaba volviendo loca, note que ella también, antes de que me diera cuenta, había ingresado dos de sus dedos dentro de mí y abrí los ojos para mirarla. Recordé lo que había pasado cuando pensé que era ella y la miré asustada. Pareció entender mi duda y mi tensión y me sonrió.

"_Soy yo mi amor, Quinn. Esta vez soy real… no es él. Déjame amarte."_

Al sentir su voz, supe que esta vez si era real y olvide mi miedo, dejándome llevar por ella. El placer inundó mi cuerpo, hice lo mismo que ella e ingresé mis dedos, haciéndola mía por completo. La escuché gemir de placer y estuvimos así por largo rato, sintiéndonos una a la otra mientras nos decíamos te amaré por siempre y fue increíble. Papá tuvo razón, las otras veces había dolor o culpa entre nosotras, esta vez hubo felicidad y logro introducirse en nuestra sangre para hacerse parte de nuestro organismo.

Y estuvimos haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta altas horas de la noche. Me sentí increíble y toda la culpa se fue de mí, ya que ella me demostró seguridad y amor, era todo lo que necesitaba para que esta noche fuera especial.

Se que toda mi depresión crónica y todo el tema se irá, ya que Quinn me dejó claro esta noche que me ama y está para mí. Me trató con delicadeza y me demostró un amor que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Y me volví a enamorar de ella, de Quinn Berry Fabray.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Se nos casaron las Faberry! :3 Que lindooo...  
ok... en este fic, si se nos casaran en la vida real, hago una fiesta solo para festejar que salieron del closet. **

**jajajajaja  
**

**Ok, estoy subiendo un capítulo por día porque ya tengo terminada la historia y estoy trabajando en el capítulo 9 de "Something to Die For", estoy con un poco de bloqueo mental. Pero entiéndanme... es por motivos personales! :$  
Ok, gracias a todas las que firman siempre, que dejan un review. Ya sean biblias o un simpe, Me gustó, sigue. :) Para mí eso ya es mucho, GRACIAS.  
**

**Ahh! Y por ahí me pidieron Lemonn, dejenme decirles que no soy para nada buena escribiendo esas cosas. Si quieren romance... bueno, últimamente estoy muy inspirada... pero para lo otro... naaa.. déjen lo otro por ahí. :p  
**

**Bueno, DEJEN REVIEW.  
Gracias nuevamente.  
Natalie.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

_Rachel_

Me desperté por el ruido de la ducha y vi que eran las 09:05 de la mañana. Quinn se estaba bañando por lo que decidí que le haría una broma. Me levanté y me coloqué mis bragas y mi camiseta roja que seguían tiradas en el suelo. Al sentir que cerraba la ducha me apresuré a meterme a la cama, me cubrí con las sábanas oscuras hasta el cuello para que no notara que estaba vestida. Me hice la dormida y escuché como caminaba por la habitación, abría la maleta y comenzaba a cambiarse. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la vi de espaldas como se colocaba unos jeans azul oscuro, salí de la cama en silencio y cuando estaba colocándose una camiseta negra la ayudé a terminar de ponérsela. Al terminar se giró y me sonrió. La envolví en mis brazos y la besé contenta de saber que era mi esposa.

"_Buenos días, bella esposa."_

Le dije contra sus labios, haciendo que temblara. Me besó otra vez, solo que en esta me envolvió fuerte con sus brazos y me recostó contra la fría pared. Comenzó a tocarme hasta que ubicó sus manos en mi trasero, encima de mi pequeña ropa interior. ¿Ya estaba encendida? Nuestro beso se interrumpió debido a mis risas y me miró fijamente.

"_Mi esposa está demasiado sexy hoy."_

La mención de esposa me hizo sonreír y apoyé mis labios sobre los de ella pero sin besarla.

"_Tú me inspiras… y también estás demasiado sexy."_

La volví a besar, acariciando su cintura y bajando mi mano hasta sus muslos. Luego tomé sus manos e hice que me tocara para luego comenzar a tocarla a ella, empezando con sus senos que me encantan. Me alejó con dificultad y me miró mordiéndose el labio.

"_Vístete antes de que cambie de opinión y te lleve a la cama."_

Me dio un pequeño beso y me alejé tentada. Tomé ropa interior limpia y me fui a bañar. Al salir, se había calzado y me vestí mientras era conciente de que me estaba observando. Le di mis mejores ángulos para hacerla enloquecer y cuando me giré a verla, me miraba con tanto amor que la miré de la misma manera.

Luego de estar listas, cerramos con llave la habitación y nos fuimos a la sala común del hotel donde estaban los demás. Íbamos de la mano y acercándonos a ellos cuando Quinn me apretó la mano con fuerza y me giré a verla al instante. Le pregunté que ocurría pero no me contestó, en cambio se tambaleo y calló en mis brazos. Pedí ayuda y mientras los demás se acercaban, un señor me ayudó a sentarla en una silla. Tomaba agua mientras el padre de Quinn la criticaba por hacer siempre lo mismo. Yo estaba nerviosa porque era la segunda vez en esta semana que le ocurría lo mismo, él explicó que pasaba cuando no se alimentaba bien y luego hacía algo que la desgastaba o cuando recibía una noticia impactante. Le había pasado cuando supo que tenía un juicio sobre su libro, también cuando me vio inconciente en el hospital y por enterarse de la verdad de mi engaño, seguido por la reconciliación y estar horas vagando por Londres.

Fernanda se burló diciendo que se sentía mal por todo el sexo que debíamos haber tenido la noche anterior y que yo debía ser muy buena para dejarla así. Me avergoncé y oculté mi rostro, Quinn dijo que era una bestia y la golpeé mientras los demás se burlaban y me pidió disculpas.  
Aunque de igual manera fuimos a que la viera un médico y todo salió normal. Tenía bajas defensas y le dijo que tomara vitaminas para no descompensarse otra vez y que se alimentara bien y lo tomé en cuenta. Luego de asegurarme que se había alimentado adecuadamente me encargué de demostrarle lo que significaba la palabra bestia.

Quinn dividía sus tiempos para compartir con nosotros, su familia y conmigo. Evelyn, Mary, las gemelas y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas. Intercambiamos direcciones de Facebook y decidimos aprovechar para salir todas juntas en busca de lo que Quinn llama Ciber, en Inglaterra hay de eso pero yo nunca fui porque teníamos computadora con Internet en casa. Tomé dinero que me dio Papá y fuimos. Cambié mi face por completo, ya no era solo mío sino que lo compartía con Quinn, a ella no le interesaban esas cosas y por eso nunca se le había ocurrido comunicarse con sus hermanas por esa vía y la verdad, yo estaba tan distraída que había olvidado el mío por completo, por lo que prácticamente lo hice de nuevo. La foto de perfil era la que nos había sacado el hotel luego de casarnos, solo recorté la foto, ampliando nuestras caras que estaban llenas de felicidad. Y como foto de portada, coloqué una que estamos todos juntos, las dos familias. También cambié el estado civil a casadas y coloqué en el muro un Álbum con fotos de la boda, desde que nos estábamos casando hasta el beso y luego los bailes raros y fotos familiares. Por supuesto detallando que estábamos en Canadá en estos momentos. Se llenaron de comentarios alegres al instante y eran tantos que para no contestarlos cerré sesión y dejé que las demás ingresaran para aceptarnos una a otra. Por supuesto que hice lo mismo antes de cerrar. Las hermanas de Quinn colocaron como foto de perfil fotos diferentes pero ambas estando abrazadas a su hermana. Vi como Quinn se emocionaba e intentaba ocultarlo. Se fue a esperarnos afuera mientras yo pagaba el tiempo que estuvimos conectadas. Al salir la busqué por todos lados hasta que la vi salir de la tienda de al lado con un encendedor y cigarrillos recién comprados. Estiré mi mano, exigiéndole uno y mientras encendía el suyo yo saqué uno de la caja y luego lo encendí mientras las gemelas la miraban atónitas.

"_¿Desde cuando fumás?"_

Le preguntó Erica. Tomé la caja y el encendedor y los guardé en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras las escuchaba.

"_Desde que las audiencias y las humillaciones de la gente nos volvían locas. Se nos ocurrió fumar un día y nos gustó lo tranquilizador que es, ahora es un vicio."_

Sostenía el cigarro con mi mano derecha mientras mi brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en su espalda y ella hacía lo mismo con su brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda sostenía su cigarro. La vi llevar humo a su boca e hice lo mismo. Luego de liberar el humo le hablé a Fernanda que negaba con la cabeza mientras íbamos caminando devuelta al hotel. Muertas de frío y con los abrigos puestos.

"_Si te sirve de consuelo estamos intentando dejarlo."_

Todas se rieron por mi comentario, hasta Quinn. Evelyn me miró por un segundo y se rió divertida.

"_¿El sexo también están intentando dejarlo?"_

Me tenté y quise darle una patada en su trasero, al estar frente a mí pero la esquivó. Quinn me abrazó con más fuerza y después de liberar humo de su boca me besó la frente.

"_¡No, por favor! Ese es un vicio que le adquirí más gusto después de casada."_

Se tentaron de risa y miré a Quinn con picardía, intentando ocultar la risa reservada por su comentario y esta mi guiñó.

"_Eso es porque ahora no tienes que preocuparte de que los demás me escuchen gritar."_

Las otras largaron la carcajada mientras que Quinn se puso roja y me miró de soslayo. Al ver que había mucho silencio se rieron más y ella seguía colorada. Era una buena venganza por lo de bestia. Fernanda se apoyó contra su hombro y sonrió divertida.

"_¿Es tan buena en la cama que te hace gritar?"_

Aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza decir estas cosas le asentí y le hice un gesto de abanicarme con aire en mi cara. Quinn le golpeó en la cabeza suavemente y continuó con su cigarro.

"_Pero no me casé con ella por sexo, sino porque es la única persona en el mundo que logró abrir mi corazón por completo y hace que pierda el sentido de la orientación cada vez que me mira, me besa o me abraza. Quinn sabe muy bien que sin ella pierdo la cabeza."_

Las otras dieron un suspiro de ternura y la vi acercarse a un tacho de basura, tirar lo que le quedaba de cigarro y hacer lo mismo con el mío después de apagarlos. Todas paramos en seco y vimos como me quedaba mirando mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"_Rachel es la única persona capas de leer mi alma. Yo no se que hubiera sido de mí si ella no me amara como lo hace. Cada vez que está entre mis brazos me siento como en casa, no importa en que país esté. Gracias por ser mi angel guardián, amor." _

Sus palabras me debilitaron las piernas y la miré enamoradísima de su forma de ser. La amaba tal y como era, con sus frases románticas y todo lo demás. Mary suspiró y la escuché contagiar a las otras.

"_Eso es una ternura, chicas."_

Le di un beso como se lo merecía y ella me lo dio a mí. Si había algo que no dudaba era de lo mucho que nos amábamos. Ya no me importaba que las personas nos rechazaran por ser mujeres, quería estar a su lado toda mi vida y en cada día poder sentir sus besos. Como el que me daba ahora mismo, mezclado con lágrimas y expresando claramente un te amo. Tenía mi rostro entre sus manos y tan solo acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, no utilizó su lengua ni nada parecido. Mis ojos estaban cerrados tan pacíficamente que no tenían intensión de abrirse, tenía toda mi atención en ella. Evelyn comenzó a decir que nos apuráramos a llegar, que fuéramos a la habitación. Según lo que mis oídos detectaban, estiré mi mano hacia la derecha y le hice un gesto con mi dedo. Las escuché reírse y acaricié los brazos de mi esposa a la vez que ella acariciaba mis mejillas con sus dedos pulgares. Me quiso alejar y terminar el beso, la arrimé más a mí y saqué de mi interior las ganas de besarla por unos dos minutos más. Finalmente, terminamos de besarnos y continuamos hasta el hotel sin separarnos una de la otra.

_Quinn_

Al llegar, Rachel y las demás entraron y yo les dije que me quedaría afuera unos instantes para fumar otro. Rach me dio un beso y se fue con las otras. Me senté en un escalón y encendí un cigarro. Comencé a fumarlo y miré el atardecer añorando ver a mi madre frente a mí, tenerla a mi lado y escucharla decir que estaba orgullosa de mí. Sentía que la había decepcionado a pesar de que me pareció verla aplaudiéndome. Nunca creí en esas cosas pero sabía que tendría que haber sido ella.

"_¿Ahora fumás?"_

Preguntó la voz de Papá atrás de mí. Cuando me giré a mirar lo vi sentándose a mi lado. Le asentí y tomé otra bocanada de humo sin contestarle con palabras. Él sonrió y me arrebató el cigarro, lo apagó y me lo devolvió, mientras yo liberaba el humo fuera de mí. No quería que fumara por lo que lo guardé en la caja. Papá suspiró y me abrazó por los hombros, noté que tenía aliento a Wisky y de seguro estaba un poco borracho.

"_¿Por qué no dijiste antes que te gustaban las mujeres?"_

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré.

"_No les dije nada porque no me había dado cuenta. Me di cuenta que amaba a Rachel después de terminar con su hermano, Puck."_

Él me miró y entrecerró los ojos.

"_Debés de amarla mucho para perdonarla por ser infiel."_

Miré a Papá sorprendida, Leroy o Hiriam debieron decirle lo que pasó.

"_Papá, no es lo que piensas…"_

Me interrumpió con un gesto y se puso de pie delante de mí.

"_No me gusta que te hayas casado con una persona que fue capaz de serte infiel. Corres el riesgo de pasar por eso otra vez."_

Ese comentario me molestó mucho y me paré frente a él, desafiándolo.

"_¡No te tiene que molestar nada! Es mi vida, mis decisiones."_

Me giré y entré al hotel enojada. Llegué a la sala y vi a Rachel con los demás charlando tranquilamente. Cuando estaba llegando a ella sentí que me tomaban del brazo con fuerza, era Papá que me hizo mirarlo.

"_Ya se que la amas mucho y que la perdonaste porque no querés perderla. ¡A mi me pasó lo mismo con tu madre!"_

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Mi madre engañando a mi padre? ¡Imposible! Erica y Fernanda aparecieron a nuestro lado y miraron a Papá asustadas.

"_¿Papá estuviste tomando?"_

Papá se las sacó de encima y me miró molesto. Estiró su mano y apuntó a Rachel, la cual miraba asustada al lado de Leroy.

"_Si te amara no te habría engañado, te está utilizando."_

La furia me llenó por completo y le abofeteé en la cara con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ella? ¡No la conocía! No tenía idea de lo fuerte que era nuestro amor como para criticarlo. ¡No tenía idea que está enferma! ¡Nadie puede criticarla!

Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor (mis familiares y el resto del hotel) me miraron sorprendidos, incluido él. Le apunté con el dedo aguantando las ganas de darle otro golpe.

"_A mi puedes decirme lo que quieras porque eres mi padre. Pero no vuelvas a insultar a Rachel. ¡Eso si que no te lo permito! ¡Es mi esposa y la respetas!"_

Me giré y comencé a acercarme a ella, ahora mismo estaba tan enojada que quería estar a su lado para que me tranquilizara con su cariño.

"_Tu madre me engañó con otro hombre cuando éramos novios, yo la amaba tanto que la perdoné." _

Mientras escuchaba sus palabras comencé a caminar más lento y a escucharlo mejor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sentí que me estaba quedando sin aire.

"_Después me enteré que estaba embarazada y para protegerla de sus padres tuve que casarme con ella y fingir que esa hija que esperaba era mía."_

Sentí como si un muro invisible me golpeara justo en la cara y me detuve en seco a dos metros de Rachel. ¿Él se casó con ella para protegerla? ¿Él no era mi padre? Siempre me habían dicho que era muy parecida a mi madre, nunca mencionaban a mi padre pues no encontraban otro parecido más que el mal humor. Rachel y yo nos encontramos con la mirada, ésta se acercó a mí y me miró entristecida.

"_¿Papá, estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste decirle la verdad justo ahora?"_

Le dijo Fernanda y me giré a mirarla.

"_¿Ya lo sabían y no me dijeron nada?"_

Erica suspiró y me miró.

"_Nos enteramos hace unos meses atrás y no queríamos arruinarles la boda."_

Rachel me acarició el hombro y miró hacia donde estaba Papá.

"_Estoy segura de que todo esto lo dijo porque esta borracho y le aseguro una cosa, amo a su hija como no tiene idea. Se que cometí errores pero al igual que yo hacía Quinn, su esposa lo amaba. ¿De no ser así no habría tenido a Erica y Fernanda no?"_

No contestó y agachó su rostro. Miré a Rachel y la tomé de la mano.

"_¿Podrías venir conmigo a la habitación? No quiero estar sola y solo quiero tu compañía."_

Me asintió y comenzó a guiarme. Erica y Fernanda me miraron apenadas y les sonreí. Pero cuando me encontré con la mirada de Papá, solo pude mirar a otro lado.

Estuve llorando por largo rato con Rachel reconfortándome. Estábamos abrazadas y recostadas en la cama hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta. Ella se fue a atender mientras yo continuaba llorando. Era Hiriam con mi padre, quien le pidió disculpas a Rach por lo que había dicho de ella y después me pidió disculpas a mí. Por haber insultado a la mujer que amo y por decirme la verdad tan brutalmente. Lo perdoné sabiendo que no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre lo consideraría mi padre. Pero Rachel prácticamente lo hecho, con la excusa de que yo tenía que descansar. Le dije que fuera menos dura con él y ella me dijo que no porque no podía perdonar que me hiciera una cosa así cuando habíamos decidido no tener luna de miel para pasar tiempo con ellos y que él me lo pagara diciéndome una verdad que cambiaría mi vida para siempre y de esa forma tan bruta. Y tenía razón, fue muy duro.

Cuando llegamos a Londres, lo primero que obligué a hacer a Rachel fue ir a la Universidad y continuar con sus estudios, ya que era su último año. Yo solo tenía secundaria completa pero había adquirido el título de escritora por los dos libros que edité con éxito alrededor del mundo, menos Estados Unidos. Me saqué la libreta de conducir y me dediqué a llevarla y traerla. En la época de exámenes, nos sentamos en el patio de atrás contra el muro y la ayudé a estudiar. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y me apoyé en su pecho mientras ella envolvía sus brazos a mí alrededor y yo sostenía los apuntes y los leíamos juntas. Estuvimos así durante horas y cuando nos hartamos, dejó sus apuntes en un costado y se dedicó a besarme. Era mejor que estar estudiando y lo terminamos en nuestra habitación, que ahora tenía una cama de dos plazas. Camino a ella, Hiriam nos detuvo y preguntó que estábamos haciendo, le dijo que estudiando. Al llegar a la habitación me dijo que anatomía humana y me reí.

Tres meses después se graduó y todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ella, en especial yo. El día de su graduación, todos sus compañeros se acercaron y la felicitaron. Me sorprendió saber que tenía un amigo, Kurt, el cual casualmente era amigo de Mary y que graciosamente era gay y nadie más que ella solía hablarle. Luego de que los demás se enteraron que Rachel era "lesbiana" parecieron volver a hablarle. Me agradó que se comportara bien con él y que por sobre todo tuviera un amigo en quién confiar. Luego de que lo conocí comenzó a visitar a Rachel seguido y me alegré de que lo hiciera.

Los meses pasaron y todo transcurría tranquilo, Rachel y yo estábamos escribiendo un libro juntas y yo chateaba con mis hermanas dos veces por semana. Faltaban cuatro meses para que se cumpliera un año desde que nos casamos y hacía más de dos que vivía en Inglaterra.

Rach había descubierto la foto que le saqué sin que se diera cuenta en ropa interior mientras se cambiaba, en Canadá y me hizo borrarla por si alguien la veía, y me dijo que si quería verla en ropa interior solo debía pedírselo y lo haría gustosa para mí. Esa misma noche se apareció frente a mí en lencería y fue más divertido tenerla de esa manera en vivo y en directo que en una foto.

Una mañana estaba sentada en la sala de la casa hablando con Evelyn cuando escuché gritar a Rachel, parecía discutir con alguien. Miré por la ventana y la vi gritándole al tipo con quién ella se había acostado, quería ingresar por el portón y ella no se lo permitía. No lo pensé dos veces y salí tras él con los demás pisándome los talones. Cuando me vio quedó estático mirándome, lo primero que hice cuando lo tuve cerca fue agarrarlo de la ropa y golpearlo contra el portón.

"_¡Aléjate de ella! ¿Tengo que matarte para que lo entiendas?"_

Hiriam llegó a mi lado junto a Evelyn y me alejaron de él mientras que Puck se encargaba de alejarlo de la casa. Yo quería que me soltaran para ir tras él.

"_¡Ella es mía! ¡La amo!"_

Me enfurecí más que antes y casi podía ver el humo salir de mis orejas.

"_¡Ella no es tuya!"_

Le señaló Puck mientras que yo me había liberado. Me lancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez. Puck me sostuvo y él cayó al suelo dolorido, le daba patadas hasta que Hiriam lo ayudó a alejarme.

"_¡Finn, por favor vete!"_

Le dijo Rachel a los gritos mientras ayudaba a sostenerme. ¡Así era como se llamaba! Nunca había estado tan furiosa y necesitaron de tres personas para detenerme y no matarlo. Lo miré furiosa y comenzó a retroceder.

"_¡Si te veo otra vez buscando a mi esposa, juro por dios que te mato! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!"_

Hiriam se hartó y se colocó frente a mí.

"_Ok.¡Se acabó! ¡Llamaré a la policía!"_

Cuando el muy cobarde escuchó eso se fue corriendo. Rachel se colocó frente a mí y me tomó del rostro.

"_¡Quinn, por favor! ¡Cálmate!)_

La miré cansada de toda esta situación y de este tipo metiéndose en nuestras vidas.

"_¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Me harté!"_

Me solté de los demás y me fui dentro de la casa. Cuando llegué al cuarto, cerré la puerta con fuerza. Caminé por la habitación, recordando lo que dijo. ¿Que él la amaba? ¡Nadie más que yo podía amarla! Recordé lo que me había dicho mi padre sobre mi madre y me sentí fatal. Me senté sobre la cama y apoyé mi cara en mis manos. Yo no era un hombre, no tenía que comportarme así. Eso era lo que hacían los tipos celosos y yo tenía que ser yo misma. Me arrepentí de mi comportamiento enseguida y me puse a llorar. Rachel había estado embarazada y había quedado con el deseo de ser madre, marcado en el pecho, mientras que yo quedé con el miedo a que me engañe otra vez. Y cada vez que este idiota aparecía arruinaba todo, sabía que ella no me engañaría nunca más y solo me quedaban mis estúpidos celos que me harían separarme de ella.

Sentí que abrían la puerta e imaginé que sería ella. No, era Hiriam. Me enderecé y limpié mis lágrimas. Él se sentó a mi lado y colocó su brazo alrededor de mí. Recordé a mi padre y me largué a llorar otra vez, deseando que estuviera aquí para consolarme como hacía cuando yo era una niña.

"_No soy tu padre pero te quiero como a una hija y se a la perfección porque te enojaste con Finn."_

Dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta que no necesitaba a mi padre cuando lo tenía a él, se comportaba de la misma manera.

"_Sufrí mucho sin Rachel y no quiero que nada nos separe de nuevo. ¿Cuanto llevamos casadas?" _

Me quedé pensando y tiré un número aproximado.

"_¿8 meses? Quiero que sea para toda la vida y si él viene y me hace enfurecer lo único que voy a conseguir es que Rachel me pida el divorcio."_

Suspiró acompañado con una risa y acarició mi hombro.

"_La que piensa que le pedirás el divorcio por miedo a que te engañe de nuevo es ella, no tú."_

Lo miré sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras. ¡Soy una idiota! No pensé en lo que pensaría ella de mí.

"_Pero eso no es cierto. No importa lo que hizo, la amo y se que ella también a mí."_

Hizo un movimiento de hombros y sonrió triste.

"_Está llorando en la cocina en estos instantes."_

Suspiré y me puse de pie. Mientras bajaba la escalera se me vino algo a la mente que nunca había pensado antes, algo que había olvidado.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE!  
No me maten por dejarlas con la intriga! :P  
Hoy estoy de buen humor, bastante! :)  
Se viene algo muuuuy interesante en la historia, así que atentas. subo un cap por día, no se preocupen que en esta historia no demoro en actualizar.**

**Debo decirles que esta historia tiene 15 cap nada más, que quizás se alarguen un poco. Pero debo preguntarles algo...  
**

**Les gustaría que haya segunda parte?  
Porque si es asi.. cambio la temática del final :D  
Ok... DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Y gracias a todas las que firman! :D  
Para los que quieran seguirme en twitter: (arroba) Nati_Achele :D  
Un saludo, Natalie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

_Rachel_

Se liberó de los demás y en vez de ir tras Finn se metió dentro de la casa. Fui tras ella pero al verla subir la escalera seguí hasta la cocina. Tomé una silla que estaba a mi lado y la lancé en el aire. Comencé a llorar y caí al suelo angustiada. Papá me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras que Evelyn traía la silla y me hacía sentarme en ella. ¡Se había hartado! Me iba a dejar, me pediría el divorcio y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Puck me acarició la mejilla y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"_¡Se terminó! Me va a pedir el divorcio porque piensa que la engañaré otra vez. Si eso pasa yo me muero… no vivo sin ella… les juro que me mato de una vez."_

Dije muy angustiada y escuché a mi padre irse. Los tres se arrodillaron a mi lado y Puck me habló tomándome de la mano.

"_¿Sabes por qué terminó conmigo aquella vez? Por que se había enamorado de ti y no se dio cuenta hasta que terminó conmigo. Aunque esto lo supe tiempo después, está claro." _

Negué con la cabeza, no había nada que me dijeran que me hiciera sentir mejor. Las cosas estaban bien claras, la perdería. Me quedé llorando por varios minutos, los demás me seguían hablando y no les contestaba. Se alejaron, cansados de seguro. Pero alguien se acercó a mí, apoyando sus brazos sobre mis piernas. Cuando vi que era Quinn lloré más y la miré suplicándole.

"_Lo de Finn fue un error, mi lugar está a tu lado. Créeme cuando digo que te amo. ¡No te divorcies de mí por favor!" _

Le supliqué ahogándome en llanto. Limpió mis lágrimas y suspiró.

"_No voy a divorciarme de ti, haré algo mucho mejor que eso." _

La miré extrañada. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino era divorciarse de mí?

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

Sonrió y acercó su cara a la mía. Vi tanto amor y emoción en sus ojos que me alivié, sabiendo que mis temores habían sido en vano, me amaba encerio.

"_Voy a cumplirte el deseo de ser madre." _

Lo dijo en voz alta y los demás, al igual que yo, quedamos atónitos y pegamos un grito de sorpresa. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Iba a cumplir mi deseo de ser madre? ¿Cómo?

"_¡¿Tú harás qué?"_

Le grité pero no me contestó. Se alejó y le quitó las llaves del auto a Papá, que estaba helado allí mismo. Salió corriendo y salí tras ella. La vi subir al auto y encenderlo para luego salir de la casa. Le grité de todo pero no me escuchó. ¿Qué locura iba a hacer? Luego de convencerme de entrar, fui al comedor y caminé de un lado a otro.

"_¿La escucharon bien? ¿Dijo que iba a realizar mi deseo de ser madre?" _

Pregunté y Evelyn me asintió.

"_Rachel, eres demasiado sensible en estas cosas y Quinn te conoce mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Sabe lo que pasaste… no me sorprende que haga esto por ti."_

Asentí y me agarré la cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría ahora por mí?

A medida que pasaban los minutos me volvía cada vez más loca. Y más aún cuando pasaron horas y no sabíamos nada. Mi padre Hiriam se quedó en su estudio para seguir con sus asuntos y avisarnos cuando viera que llegara. Papá, Evelyn y Puck no sabían como calmarme, me ofrecieron traerme los cigarros y les dije que no. No estaba de humor ni siquiera para fumar, eso no me quitaría los nervios. ¿Realmente Quinn estaba dispuesta a criar un hijo que no es suyo a mi lado? No entendía porqué me amaba tanto y hacía esto por mí. Ni siquiera sabía que hijo sería, adoptado, ofrecerme estar con un chico y quedar. ¡Eso si que no! No pensaba hacer algo así y sabía que ella no podría resistirlo por lo que la única opción que mi mente atormentada aceptó fue esa.

Hacía casi un año que estábamos casadas y más de dos años juntas, casi el mismo tiempo en que ella llegó a Inglaterra aquella vez. Vino a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando la vi por primera vez, totalmente llena de tristeza y pidiendo alguien que la escuchara. Sus ojos claros brillosos que me encantan y esa piel blanca casi transparente que adoro acariciar. Y sus labios… carnosos y suaves, me llegan al corazón cada vez que acarician los míos. Sus palabras de amor, sus cariños, sus canciones románticas dedicadas a mí, cantadas con ese increíble timbre de voz que tiene. Sus abrazos, caricias, la forma en que me hace el amor y me demuestra amor incondicional en ello. Son tantas las razones por las que la amo que no me alcanza la mente para siquiera pensarlos.

_Quinn_

Fui al hospital y cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue hablar con un ginecólogo para que me indicara que tenía que hacer. Me dijo que había clínicas especiales para eso y que casualmente tenía un colega que se especificaba en ese campo. Acepté la dirección de la clínica con agrado y fui derecho a hablar con él. Aunque tuve que esperar a que terminara con sus cuatro pacientes, cuando fue mi turno, le dije mi situación y me dijo que si era posible. Anotó el nombre de Rachel y el mío para una consulta y comenzar con los preparativos. Nos costaría algo de dinero y para eso hablaría con Hiriam para que me prestara hasta que Rach y yo editáramos nuestro libro y se lo devolviéramos.

En el camino, observaba la hoja que indicaba que éramos nuevas pacientes de la clínica y que queríamos hacer un tratamiento para que Rachel Berry quedara embarazada. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y cuando llegué a casa y abrí la puerta, me encerré en el estudio con Hiriam para hablar del dinero sin que Rachel se enterara y aceptó sorprendido, aunque feliz de mi idea. Luego fui al comedor, donde estaban los demás con ella. Me paré frente a ella, dejándola impactada con mi presencia porque no me había escuchado y le tendí la hoja. La tomó un poco shockeada y comenzó a leerla, los demás se colocaron a su alrededor para verlo también. Vi como comenzaba a quedar pálida y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y una caía justo ahora.

"_Allison… no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo."_

Me arrodillé, le di la hoja a Evelyn que estaba a su lado y la tomé de las manos.

"_Se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, quieres ser madre y eso es lo que vas a ser." _

El teléfono sonó y Leroy lo fue a contestar. Rachel me miró llorando y me besó. Sus manos ocuparon mi rostro mientras que las mías su cintura. Se bajó de la silla y se arrodillo junto a mí, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la arrimé más a mí. La idea de que estuviera embarazada me parecía muy atractiva, no me importaba que el bebé no tuviera mi sangre, lo querría como un hijo, solo quería hacerla feliz.

Me sorprendió totalmente cuando me lanzó hacia atrás y se colocó sobre mí mientras continuaba besándome. Los demás exclamaron y sabía que se imaginaban lo peor al igual que yo. Pero Rachel no me besaba apasionadamente, lo hacía para ocultar las ganas de llorar y gritar. Me di cuenta al sentir su respiración pesada, su aliento entrecortado y sus labios temblorosos. ¡Ella no estaba bien! Los demás comenzaron a retirarse y sentí los pasos que sabía eran de Puck, estiré mi mano y lo agarré de la pierna. Paró en seco y abrí mis ojos, me miró con el ceño fruncido y le hice un gesto para que no se fuera con la mano. Luego le indiqué que me ayudara a sacármela de encima. Se agachó y comenzó a hacerlo, Rachel se aferró más a mí y dejó de besarme. Solo que esta vez hundió su rostro contra mi cuello y cuando finalmente pude respirar miré a los demás. Vieron y escucharon que lloraba sobre mí, me ayudaron a sentarme en el suelo y la envolví en mis brazos.

Leroy nos dijo que habían llamado de la clínica y necesitaban vernos de inmediato. No lo pensamos dos veces y fuimos. Cuando logramos hablar con el doctor nos comentó sobre un experimento en el que había estado trabajando y que había surtido efecto en tres mujeres. Trataba de mezclar óvulos de dos mujeres completamente diferentes y fusionarlos de tal manera que se formara uno solo. Luego se necesitaba el esperma de un donante, el cual se podía conseguir del banco de espermas y se hacía la inseminación con el óvulo nuevo. Nos dijo que las otras tres mujeres que hicieron el experimento habían tenido hijos sanos y normales pero que habían querido mantener en secreto el que fuera producto de un experimento y no tenía a nadie quien lo ayudara a sacar su idea a la luz. Y dada nuestra situación de celebridades (por mi tema de la ciudadanía) éramos perfectas. Nos garantizó tener un hijo a un 100% siempre y cuando las dos fuéramos fértiles y se me paró el corazón. Las dos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, Rachel podía quedar embarazada de un hijo de las dos. Nos miramos congeladas y no podíamos creer que tuviéramos tanta suerte. Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. El doctor estaba tan emocionado que procedió a hacernos un estudio de fertilidad en el momento ya que justo estábamos en nuestro momento fértil.

Esperábamos el resultado en su estudio con una ansiedad que nos mataba por dentro, cuando él apareció muy contento y dijo que estábamos en condiciones. En ese instante nos largamos a llorar y nos besamos llenas de felicidad. Le dimos las gracias al doctor una y otra vez y él nos hizo firmar un contrato, donde establecía que las decisiones sobre el bebé las estableceríamos nosotras, solo tendríamos que aparecer frente a la prensa y confirmar que el experimento era cierto, nada más. Llamamos a Hiriam para contarle la noticia y que nos prestara el dinero, apareció al rato con una chequera y nos felicitó a las dos.

El doctor aceptó su suma de dinero muy contento y nos preguntó si estábamos dispuestas a operarnos y comenzar lo antes posible. Dijimos que si y nos llevó al hospital con Hiriam a nuestro lado. La operación tardó unas horas pero fue de gran éxito. Había extraído varios de nuestros óvulos para fusionar varios por si el primero fallaba. De funcionar, los guardaría para otra ocasión. Esa fue la noticia más maravillosa, viviríamos una vida normal después de todo. El Doctor tardó un mes en lograr unir los óvulos y cuando lo hizo, indicó que eligiéramos un donante.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Rachel se había operado y habían ingresado a su cuerpo el óvulo y el esperma de un hombre que habíamos elegido por lo parecido que era con las dos. Estábamos muy nerviosas porque teníamos que esperar a que tuviera los síntomas y así hacer una prueba de embarazo.

Yo me encontraba felizmente durmiendo cuando un grito me despertó. Era Rach desde el baño en lo que parecía estar vomitando. Me levanté enseguida y fui hacia ella. La ayudé sosteniéndole el pelo y entonces vi la prueba casera de embarazo en sus manos. Terminó de vomitar, se lavó los dientes y me dijo que hacía dos días que tenía los síntomas y que esperó hasta hoy para hacerse la prueba. Estaba esperando el resultado cuando comenzó a vomitar y me despertó a los gritos. Yo no podía quitarle los ojos a esa cosa de plástico que tenía una carita sonriente en él, indicando embarazo. Caí de rodillas a su lado y tapé mi boca con la mano izquierda, largándome a llorar. No se había dado cuenta que yo estaba llorando por el resultado hasta que esa cosa sonó con un pitido, lo vio y se quedó congelada donde estaba. Hasta que reaccionó y se largó a llorar, agachándose junto a mí. Me abrazó durante largo rato y después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a darme besos.

"_¡Gracias, cariño! No sabes cuanto te amo."_

Me dijo llorando. Nos besamos con tanta pasión que me encendí, la llevé a la cama y le hice el amor. Fue como si concibiéramos nuestro bebé, el fruto de nuestra pasión.

Cuando terminamos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su vientre y comencé a acariciarlo.

"_Te amo mucho, bebé. Y prometo hacerte feliz a ti y a tu mami."_

Dije besando su barriga y luego a ella. Nos quedamos abrazadas y la vi acariciando su vientre, llorando de felicidad. Me sentía completa porque había cumplido su sueño y las dos éramos las madres biológicas.

Como ella se había despertado en la madrugada, tuvimos que esperar hasta que amaneciera e ir a la clínica sin que los demás se enteraran. El doctor le hizo un ultrasonido donde vimos el feto, o como nos gustaba pensar, mi hijo/a. Nos felicitó y luego fuimos a casa para contarles a los demás. Se sorprendieron al vernos entrar y les sonreímos.

"_Vamos a tener un bebé."_

Dijo Rachel y saltaron de alegría. Estaba confirmado y teníamos la foto del ultrasonido en nuestras manos. Puck corrió a su cuarto, tomó la cámara digital y nos sacó una foto abrazadas y con la ecografía en la mano. Luego le tomó una foto al bebé de cerca (ultrasonido) para ponerlo en facebook. El doctor nos había dicho que podíamos propagar la noticia del embarazo pero que no dijéramos nada del experimento hasta el nacimiento del bebé.

_Rachel_

Nos fuimos a casa para contarles a los demás la noticia y mostrarles la foto del ultrasonido que no podía alejar de mis manos. Cuando entramos a la casa y atravesamos la puerta los vimos salir a todos de la cocina y mirarnos sorprendidos.

"_Vamos a tener un bebé."_

Dije sonriendo y mostrando la foto. Puck y Evelyn se abrazaron mientras que mis padres se acercaron y me arrebataron la foto. La observaron emocionados y mi hermana corrió a mis brazos para abrazarme. La envolví con fuerza y dejé escapar más y más lágrimas. Quinn y mi papá Leroy se habían abrazado mientras que vi a Puck correr escaleras arriba. Mi padre se acercó y se unió a nosotras.

"_¡Las felicito, hijas! No puedo creer que funcionó."_

Dijo aclarando la palabra hijas para las dos, y Quinn se sonrojo. Se separó un poco de Papá, sin liberar su agarre.

"_Acéptalo, serás abuelo en 6 meses."_

Dijo Puck bajando las escaleras con la cámara digital en sus manos. Me acercó a Quinn y lo miré.

"_¿Qué? ¿No piensan decirles a Erica y Fernanda que serán tías? ¡Alguien tiene que subir la foto en Facebook y ese seré yo!"_

Quinn me abrazó por la cintura con un cariño que nunca sentí en ella e hice lo mismo. Pero tomó la foto y la colocó sobre mi panza con su mano, indicando que yo estaba embarazada con el gesto. Él sacó la foto mientras sonreíamos abiertamente y luego nos la arrebató para sacarle una foto de cerca. Mientras tanto, ella me sostuvo la cara por la barbilla y me miró, tan solo me miró. Evelyn sacó su teléfono, discó un número y me lo extendió. Cuando miré, estaba llamando a la tía Beth. Tomé el celular sonriente, sabía que le estábamos diciendo a más de una persona cuando se supone que debía ser privado pero sabía que ellos mantendrían el secreto, mi familia, la tía Beth y su marido y las hermanas de Quinn. Especialmente su padre, para que supiera que no estaba engañando a su hija y que de verdad le estaba dando un hijo a su hija y no la engañaba como su mujer hizo con él. Contestó en el quinto timbre y no la dejé decir hola. Le conté todo, lo de la inseminación y la fusión de los óvulos míos y de Quinn y yo esperando un hijo suyo. Y por supuesto, que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que el bebé naciera. Durante largo rato escuché silencio y creí que le había dado algo. Pero luego empezó a gritar feliz de que se alegraba por nosotras y cuando le dije que para ella sería como un nieto, pues es como una madre para mí… se emocionó. Durante ese instante, Puck se sentó a mi lado en la sala con su computadora, subió las fotos a su página y etiquetó a las gemelas. Dejándoles el comentario de que yo estaba embarazada por inseminación artificial, nada más. Sin decir nada de que era de Quinn y todo eso.

Durante el correr del día, los demás me trataron con cuidado. Preguntaban si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Quinn estaba tan emocionada que me preguntó si tenía antojos y me aproveché un poco. Le dije que quería comer frutillas y se fue con Puck a buscarlas por todo Londres. Cuando llegaron yo estaba mirando Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal que la había agarrado empezada por la TV. Me dieron la fruta y me criticaron por tener un antojo tan difícil. No era época de frutillas y les costó mucho encontrarlas. Se los había dicho porque se me había ocurrido comer eso en el momento y me hicieron dar cuenta que era un antojo real. Había querido mentirles y no me dio resultado.

Más tarde, estaba revisando mi face cuando vi los primeros comentarios. La mayoría era de las gemelas, que estaban emocionadísimas. Fernanda me dejo un mensaje privado y lo abrí para leerlo.

"**¡Las felicito! No puedo creer que estés embarazada. ¿Cómo hicieron esa cosa de la inseminación? Acá te dejo el número de mi casa y nos llaman. ¡Por favor, díganos todo!" **

Dejaron el número y busqué un papel, lo anoté y corrí al estudio de Papá. Él estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta y levantó la mirada para verme.

"_¿Puedo hacer una llamada internacional?"_

Levantó una ceja y abrió los ojos de par en par.

"_¿A quién?"_

Dijo Quinn detrás de mí. Le dije que sus hermanas habían visto la foto y habían hecho los comentarios. Y el mensaje privado de Fernanda, donde dejaban el número de su casa para que las llamáramos. Papá nos dijo que llamáramos tranquilas y nos dejó solas.

Cuando contestaron y notaron que era Quinn las escuché gritar desde donde yo estaba sentada, en las piernas de mi esposa. Con una mano sostenía la mía y la acariciaba, la otra sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja.

"_¡Quinny! ¡Las felicito! Vimos la foto y están radiantes de felicidad." _

Dijo Erica del otro lado, Quinn me hizo acercarme a su oreja y escuchar entre las dos.

Me gustó el apodo de Quinny, luego se lo diría, era tierno.

"_¿Si les cuento un secreto me juran por Mamá que van a cerrar la boca?"_

Preguntó dándoles donde más les duele.

"_¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pasó?"_

Dijo Erica y escuché a Fernanda hacer lo mismo que yo y acercar su oreja.

"_El bebé que espera Rachel también es mío."_

Las escuché reír y supe que no le creían.

"_¡Y claro idiota! ¡Si es tu esposa y deciden tener un bebé es obvio que también es tuyo!"_

Dijo y sentí a Quinn enfurecerse. Era la primera vez que la veía fastidiarse.

"_¿Tienes cerilla en los oídos, idiota? Te estoy diciendo que vas a ser tía. ¡Tía de sangre!"_

Quedaron mudas y Fernanda le sacó el teléfono.

"_Soy Fer, repetí eso te lo pido por favor."_

Suspiró y me miró jugando pesadamente con sus cejas.

"_Pagamos bastante dinero a un doctor que unió mi óvulo y el de Rachel para crear uno solo. Después utilizamos el esperma de un donante e hizo la inseminación artificial. Está de dos meses de embarazo y voy a tener un hijo o hija con ella. ¡De mi propia sangre! ¿Qué te parece tía?"_

Le dijo riendo y las escuchamos llamar a su padre del otro lado. Le contaron la noticia a los gritos, llenas de felicidad. Erica le decía que yo sí era honesta y no como su madre. Que no engañaba a Quinn y le daba la oportunidad de ser madre. Que tomara el teléfono y me pidiera disculpas como un hombre que era. Eso pareció herirlo bastante, pues habló con Quinn y nos pidió disculpas una y otra vez por lo que dijo en Canadá. Y después nos felicitó y confesó estar emocionado porque iba a ser abuelo por primera vez. Ella cerró los ojos para soportar las lágrimas y para alegrarla tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre para que lo acariciara. Siguió hablando con su padre sobre lo contenta que estaba, le di un beso en la mejilla y la dejé que hablara tranquila con él.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Espero que les guste este capítulo. Al final... voy a cambiar el final que tiene... y lo voy a dejar abierto para una segunda parte. No se preocupen, intentaré que no pierda la escencia como pasa con algunos fics. :) Pero eso sí... la segunda parte vendrá luego de que termine con la historia de "Something To Die For"**

**Ok... déjenme aclararles, que Quinn no se va a quedar sin hacer nada. Tranquilas!  
Y la vida de las chicas va a cambiar a partir de ahora ;)  
**

**Le dedico este capítulo a mi gran amor! :3 Como he hecho con todos los demas, es que se lo merece. TE AMO mi vida! :)**

**Ok... dejen review. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS POR LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y POR DEJAR REVIEW! :)**

**Saludos, Natalie. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

_Rachel_

Me fui a la cocina y charlé con Papá mientras miraban la TV. Como no había nada entretenido prendieron la radio y noté que Evelyn no estaba, de seguro estaba trabajando. Le conté a lo que habíamos hablado con las gemelas y Russell. Quinn apareció y se unió a nuestra conversación. Y entonces los conductores de la radio dijeron que Evelyn, una persona muy querida de la radio le dedicaba The time de Black Eyed Peas a su futuro sobrino/a. No dijeron nada sobre quién era esa Evelyn pero mis padres y Quinn me miraron y lo supimos al instante.

Decidida, tomé el celular y marqué el número de la radio. Me contestaron y dije que era la hermana de Evelyn y que quería decir algo al aire. Quinn aprobó mi decisión de contar al aire de mi embarazo y cuando estuve al aire dije quien era y luego agradecí a mi hermana por dedicarle la canción al bebé que estaba esperando. Los de la radio enloquecieron y me preguntaron como era que estaba embarazada, solo dije que por inseminación artificial. Sirvió para que los demás se enteraran de mi embarazo y que Evelyn fuera elogiada por ser una futura tía. Puck se acercó a Quinn y le pidió para hablar con ella al verla callada. Luego de terminar de hablar con la radio me pregunté que le pasaría. Los comencé a buscar y los vi sentados en el comedor. Él le tomaba la mano y la miraba mientras Quinn agachaba su rostro y miraba el suelo. La escuché decir algo que me pegó fuerte en el corazón.

"_Puck, tengo miedo de que mi hijo se decepcione de mí. Que prefiera tener un padre en vez de una madre como yo por el simple hecho de que nunca estuvo en mi interior. Siento que no estaré a la altura de ser una buena madre."_

Cerré los ojos y escuché la respuesta de mi hermano.

"_¿Sabes lo que creo? Que estará orgulloso de tenerte como madre. Porque sabrá que nació gracias a ti."_

Vi como levantaba la mirada y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_¿Encerio crees que voy a ser buena madre?"_

Me acerqué a ella y los dos miraron hacia mí. Puck sonrió y se alejó, dejándome sola con ella. Me volví a sentar en su falda como en el estudio de Papá, coloqué su mano sobre mi vientre y la miré seria.

"_Yo pienso que serás tan buena madre como lo eres como esposa o incluso mejor. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y el bebé también lo estará, yo me encargaré de eso."_

Me besó con mucho sentimiento, diciéndome gracias con sus labios.

Iban pasando los días y la veía muy entusiasmada con el bebé pero noté que no hacía nada, se pasaba encerrada en casa. No me estaba gustando, ya no tenía la obligación de mantenerse en casa por no tener ciudadanía, ahora era una ciudadana y perfectamente podía salir y hacer algo. Por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que se pusiera a estudiar, ella siempre me decía que estudie, que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y que lo aprovechara. ¿Por qué no se ponía a estudiar? O a trabajar en algo… pero que ocupara un poco de su tiempo en algo más. Y hasta yo vi necesario hacer algo yo misma.

Se que estoy mejor pero también soy conciente de que necesito superar ciertos miedos.

Pensaba todo eso mientras escuchaba música en la noche. Estaba limpiando unos platos, cuando escucho una guitarra. Me giro y era Puck, reconocí la melodía al instante y sonriéndole, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a cantar. Mi padre Hiriam que había estado conmigo todo el tiempo dejó lo que hacía para mirarnos.

Picture perfect memories,

(Imagina los recuerdos perfectos)

Scattered all around the floor.

(Regados alrededor del suelo)

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

(Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar más contra esto)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

(Y me pregunto si alguna vez me he cruzado por tu mente)

For me it happens all the time.

(A mí me sucede todo el tiempo)

Puck sonrió y comenzó a cantar conmigo.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

(Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora)

Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.

(Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido el control y te necesito ahora)

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

(Y no se como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora)

Miré automáticamente a mi vientre y luego a Puck, que cantó solo.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

(Otro trago de Whiskey, no puedo dejar de ver la puerta)

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

(Esperando que entrarías arrasando, tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

(Y me pregunto si alguna vez me he cruzado por tu mente)

For me it happens all the time.

(A mí me pasa todo el tiempo)

Le sonreí y acercándome, canté con él.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now.

(Es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco ebria y te necesito ahora)

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

(Dije que no llamaría pero he perdido el control y te necesito ahora)

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

(Y no se como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora)

No lo pude evitar y canté con ganas, estirando mi voz y los dos me miraron sorprendidos.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

(Sí, prefiero lastimarme pero no sentir nada en absoluto)

Cantamos eso los dos y seguimos cantando.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

(Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora)

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

(Y dije que no llamaría pero estoy algo ebrio y te necesito ahora.)

La primera frase la cante yo y la siguiente Puck, pero luego cantamos los dos.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

(Y no se como vivir sin ti, solo te necesito ahora)

I just need you now.

(Solo te necesito ahora)

Oh baby I need you now

(Oh, nena te necesito ahora)

Terminamos de cantar y escuchamos aplausos, era Quinn y Evelyn que entraban en ese instante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mi padre las acompañaba.

Les sonreía y fue cuando Quinn me habló, emocionada.

"_Amor… porqué no haces un curso de canto. Tienes una voz hermosa."_

La quedé mirando y los demás comenzaron a sonreír, de acuerdo con ella. La idea me agradó pero recordé que ella también necesita hacer algo. Y me puse seria, mirándola.

"_Solo si tú haces algo también. Como universidad… o trabajar en algo. No me gusta que estés tan encerrada. También necesitas dedicarte a algo."_

Me sonrió y se miró con Evelyn. Para luego mirarme con una tierna sonrisa.

"_De hecho… Evelyn tiene un amigo que trabaja en el diario y él le habló a su editor de mí y bueno… la semana que viene comienzo a trabajar allí. Me dieron una columna para tratar los temas de inmigración y esas cosas."_

Le sonreí y me sonrió, eso me emocionó mucho.

"_¿Me hablas en serio?"_

Me asintió y no lo pude evitar, salí corriendo hacia ella y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Luego nos miramos, nos dimos un beso muy tierno y ella se agachó y le dio un beso a mi vientre. Ahí no lo pude evitar, con ese gesto tan tierno de su parte, me largué a llorar emocionada. Y me abrazó con cariño.

A la semana siguiente, comenzó a trabajar allí, muy emocionada y yo comencé mis clases de canto. Pero además de eso, comencé a ir a un psicólogo para tratar todo mí trauma y el tema de mi intento de suicidio. No me pueden mandar pastillas por el embarazo por lo que hago terapia dos veces por semana y me tranquiliza.

El frío de invierno se penetraba por las paredes y como estaba en el momento más débil del embarazo habían colocado una estufa eléctrica para calentar el ambiente. Ya estaba de 4 meses de embarazo y estaba deseando cumplir los 6 o casi para saber el sexo del bebé. En navidad no nos dimos ningún regalo entre las dos porque considerábamos que yo lo llevaba dentro de mí. Aunque recibimos regalos de los otros, que no lo resistieron.

Quinn sigue en el periódico y sus columnas son muy leídas, le aumentaron el sueldo y esta muy feliz. Yo por mi parte, estoy haciendo las clases de canto y cambié mi terapia a una vez por semana, ya que tengo muchas consultas con el ginecólogo.

Me desperté un 6 de Enero sabiendo que día era con inmensa alegría. Hoy hacía un año desde que Quinn y yo nos habíamos casado, y casi tres años desde que la conocí. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con ella sentada en el borde de la cama y ofreciéndome una rosa de regalo. La acercó a mi nariz para que la oliera, sabiendo cuanto me encantan. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el aroma y fue cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Dejó la rosa a un lado y se dedicó a besarme. Acariciaba mi rostro, mi cuello y mi vientre con amor. Sus labios estaban tibios y me daban energía. Acariciaban los míos con delicadeza, acompañando a su lengua y la mía que parecían darse un beso propio.

Luego de unos minutos dejó de besarme y se giró para tomar algo. Era una bandeja con un desayuno caluroso. Todo en ella, en lo que hacía, estaba lleno de amor. Me observó con una sonrisa mientras desayunaba y la miré amándola.

"_Te estás pasando de romántica."_

Se rió junto conmigo y al ver que había terminado me quitó la bandeja, la dejó a un lado y me tomó de las manos.

"_Esto no es nada comparado con el día que tengo preparado."_

¿Preparado? ¿Día? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Ahora que tenía tramado? Sus sorpresas me asustan.

Me hizo vestirme con algo rápido y cómodo. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la sala. Antes de entrar vi a los demás que miraban desde la puerta de la cocina y le asintieron a Quinn. Ésta me tapo los ojos con una tela y escuché que abría la puerta. Me hizo entrar con cuidado y a medida que entré sentí el lugar cálido. Había olor a leña quemada por lo que la estufa debía estar prendida y por eso el calor. Pero había un olor dulce que no sabía de donde venía. Se alejó un segundo y la escuché presionar un botón rápidamente. Cuando escuché The Only Exeption sonar me reí.

La sentí a mi lado y me quitó la venda de los ojos. Quedé de boca abierta cuando vi las velas aromáticas encendidas por todo el lugar. ¡Por eso el olor dulce! Era todo tan romántico que…

Detuve mis pensamientos cuando noté que la canción no era cantada por Paramore, sino por la voz de Quinn. La cual colocó mis brazos sobre sus hombros y sus manos en mi cintura. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya mientras bailábamos lentamente. Este tema era nuestro himno y me sorprendía escucharlo cantado por ella así, debió de grabarlo en la radio con ayuda de Evelyn como Puck había hecho innumerables veces. La canción terminó y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarla. Acaricié sus labios lentamente y sentí mi corazón latir acelerado. Me alejé, tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón.

"_Todo esto… las velas, música, desayuno, rosa… no se compara con el amor que me has demostrado desde hace casi tres años. No necesitas hacer todo esto, me matas tan solo con tu mirada." _

Me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Debido a los fríos de estos días no podía salir de casa. Estos días no iba a las clases de canto, así que pase el día entero a su lado. Besándola, acariciándola, bailando más lentos, escuchando que me cantaba al oído. Mirando Harry Potter mientras me abrazaba en la sala, acompañadas de los demás. Y para completar, en la noche me hizo el amor maravillosamente. Sin importar que tuviéramos a nuestro bebé entre las dos.

Casi dos meses después de nuestro aniversario, el frío había disminuido y decidí ir al doctor porque me sentía extraña. Cuando Papá me llevaba me preguntó lo que sentía y se rió cuando le dije que sentía un movimiento constante en mi interior. Me hizo darme cuenta que era el bebé pateando y moviéndose. Automáticamente llevé mis manos a mi vientre y mormuré gracias a mi hijo. Aproveché la visita al doctor para hacerme la ecografía tan esperada. Quinn estaba en la editorial porque estábamos por lanzar nuestro libro en un par de semanas, además de trabajar en el diario todos estos días y no tenía idea de donde yo estaba. El doctor me hizo un ultrasonido para ver como estaba todo y ver que tenía pies, manos y cuerpo sano. Y entonces me dio la noticia que tanto había esperado. ¡Era niña! ¡Mi hija!

Papá me miró y lloró conmigo. Le pedí una copia del ultrasonido al doctor y me lo copió en un DVD. Volvimos a casa muy emocionados y les contamos a los demás, que festejaron a los gritos. Quinn no había llegado todavía. Y preparamos el DVD en la cocina para ver el ultrasonido. La escuchamos llegar y al verla entrar a la cocina Puck puso play. No pudo decir siquiera Hola, se quedó dura mirando la pantalla del televisor con lágrimas en los ojos. Hacía dos meses que no me hacía un ultrasonido y este estaba más evolucionado que el anterior. Caminó lentamente a la mesa y se sentó a mirar, subí el volumen para que escuchara los latidos del corazón y la vi llorar. Miraba hipnotizada y no parecía querer reaccionar.

"_¿El bebé creció tanto?"_

Puse pausa en donde se veía el cuerpo entero y me miró. La abracé por los hombros y le señalé tanto la pantalla como mi panza.

"_Te presento a tu hija."_

Enmudeció y me miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Vi que respiraba aceleradamente y se impacientaba.

"_¿Una hija? ¿Vamos a tener una hija?"_

Le asentí sonriente y se comenzó a reír, poniéndose de pié. Tomó su celular y comenzó a discar un número emocionada. Los demás me miraron con el ceño fruncido pero yo sabía a quién llamaba.

Pasaron los segundos y en un instante, su cara cambió a radiante.

"_¡Fer, soy Quinn! ¡Voy a tener una hija!" _

La vi escuchar una respuesta llena de gritos y sonreí más y más ante su felicidad.

"_¡Sí, una hija! ¡Te juro, no se ni donde estoy parada! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Cuéntales a todos sobre ella! ¡A todo Norteamérica!"_

La vi saltar de un lado a otro y todos estábamos impresionados con su reacción. Se encontró con mi mirada y sin romper el campo de visión le habló a su hermana.

"_Fernandita, no te enojas conmigo pero te tengo que cortar. Tengo que darle un beso a mi esposa." _

Así como si nada, cortó la llamada. Dejó el celular en la mesa y se lanzó sobre mí. Me besó como una loca y me abrazó con cariño. Dejé que su lengua viajara hasta mi garganta y le respondí el beso de la misma manera. ¡Íbamos a tener una hija! Dejó de besarme y me miró llorando. Yo hice lo mismo y sonreí.

"_Te amo, Quinn. Eres la razón de mis latidos y mi corazón quiere que sepas que vas a ser la madre más maravillosa del mundo… en especial nuestra hija."_

Dije acercando su mano a mi vientre y dejando que sintiera la patada. Débil, pero se sentía. Se colocó de rodillas y apoyó su oreja en la panza. La vi llorar angustiada a medida que sentía a la niña moverse e hice lo mismo.

Más tarde estábamos ella, Evelyn y yo mirando Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban en el cuarto de mis padres. Un personaje de la película comenzó a llamarme la atención, Hermione. Tan inteligente, buena amiga. Pero el hecho de que se siente diferente, tan solo porque sus padres son muggles… me hizo pensar en cuando mi hija se sienta así, porque no tiene un padre y una madre, sino porque tiene dos madres. Tomé el control remoto del DVD y pausé la película. Las dos comenzaron a quejarse y les hice un gesto de stop.

"_Ya se como quiero llamar a nuestra hija." _

Dije y se miraron. Se sentaron frente a mí y sonrieron alegres.

"_¿Cómo quieres llamarla?"_

Preguntó Evelyn e hice una mueca en mi rostro.

"_Hermione."_

Quinn frunció el ceño y acaricié su rostro.

"_El nombre le queda… ella es especial, al igual que Hermione. Ella no tiene dos padres magos, son humanos, sin embargo… es tan especial como el resto. Creo que nuestra hija será como ella, diferente por tener dos madres… pero será tratada como el resto, me agrada."_

Sonrieron y Evelyn dijo que eso era muy tierno. Quinn estuvo en total acuerdo y acaricié mi vientre, diciendo su nombre por primera vez.

Editamos nuestro libro y comenzaron a hacerle propaganda. Era una novela romántica que trataba sobre la vida que llevan las personas como nosotras, lo bello y lo malo de ser como somos. El diario se encargó de hacerle más propaganda de la que ya tenía, adoraban a Quinn y le propusieron ser reportera, por lo cual Quinn tiene pensado hacer la universidad, quiere hacer todo correctamente y aunque aún lo está pensando, me gusta animarla a hacerlo. Y yo todavía sigo con mis clases de canto, aunque estos días no voy y me dedico a descansar. Pero ahora por ejemplo, habíamos salido un poco de la casa. Con Quinn caminábamos por Londres de la mano y las personas pasaban a nuestro lado saludándonos con amabilidad. A dos cuadras de casa nos encontramos con una vecina, que al vernos se detuvo con su hermana y sonrió. Las dos eran de casi nuestra edad y nos detuvimos para saludarlas.

"_Quinn, Rachel. ¿Como está esa niña? ¿Patea mucho?"_

Esta me envolvió por la cintura y acarició el vientre con su mano libre.

"_Adquirió el mal genio de su madre."_

Dijo y las otras rieron mirándome. Yo sabía que en realidad se refería a ella y no a mí.

"_Estamos deseando que nazca para ver tu versión bebé, Rachel."_

Les sonreí y Quinn me guiñó un ojo, deseando lo mismo de seguro.

"_Sí, espero que tenga algo de mí en ella. Veremos cual de las dos la malcría primero."_

Nos saludaron con amabilidad y siguieron con su camino. Continuamos, riéndonos y discutiendo sobre que cosas le permitiríamos hacer de adolescente y cuales no. Entramos por el portón y me puse a pensar. Estoy de 8 meses y nos faltaba poco tiempo para que nazca. Habíamos editado nuestro primer libro juntas y gracias a Quinn, tenía mucha fama y se vendía rápido. Teníamos tanta fama que dentro de dos semanas teníamos una firma de libros en una librería, bien al sur de Londres. Dejé de tomar clases de canto y me dediqué a ayudar a mi profesora a enseñar, me gustaba mucho cantar y enseñar… me daba alegría. Quinn seguía en el diario y el siguiente semestre comenzaría la universidad para hacer periodismo, estaba muy emocionada.

Ella me distrajo de mis pensamientos tomándome del brazo y llevándome adentro. Pero cuando cruzamos la puerta me sostuve en ella, aguantando el dolor de la patada que Hermione me había dado en las costillas en esos instantes. Quinn me quedó mirando preocupada y más cuando me agarré de ella con fuerza al sentir que el dolor se esparcía por todo el vientre. Se me tensionaron los músculos del vientre y sentí dolor hasta en la vejiga, en toda esa zona. Me asusté tanto que me dolió más y Quinn me hizo mirarla, muy asustada.

"_¿Rachel, que ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?" _

Le negué con la cabeza y la abracé para no caerme.

"_Me duele mucho… creo que está naciendo." _

La vi aterrorizarse más que antes y sostenerme mejor.

"_¡¿Qué? ¡Leroy, Hiriam! ¡Necesitamos ayuda en la entrada!"_

Vimos a mis padres salir corriendo de la cocina y a mis hermanos bajar del segundo piso apurados. Sin saber que hacer comencé a respirar lentamente. No me preguntaron nada, me llevaron al auto para ir a un hospital. Mis padres nos llevaban a mí y Quinn, mis hermanos iban en el otro auto detrás. ¡Estaba de 8 meses! ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuera a nacer? Bueno… habían casos de niños nacidos de hasta 6 meses.

En el camino se me pasó y Papá dijo que de seguro eran contracciones pero que era mejor ir con un profesional que lo verificara. Se giró y me quedó mirando con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo miré extrañada.

"_¿Rachel, cuando creciste tanto?"_

Me dijo comenzando a llorar y me contagió. La emoción que surgió en mi pecho fue tan fuerte que cuando mi padre estacionaba en la entrada del hospital para que me bajara, el dolor volvió. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Hermione iba a nacer!

Una doctora me examinó y dijo que tan solo eran contracciones. Que la niña estaba en posición para nacer y que con las contracciones, me avisa que pronto llegará el momento pero que este, justamente no era. Me dejarían en observación por las dudas y Quinn dijo que se quedaría. Pero cuando la doctora le dijo que no porque solo el padre del bebé podía hacerlo, tuve que explicarle que ella era mi esposa y también todo el tema de que ella también era la madre. Se tapó la boca y nos reconoció al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salíamos del hospital, nos vimos rodeadas por los medios. Y antes de poder salir del hospital llamamos al doctor que nos ayudó a concebir a Hermione contándole nuestra problemática. Él nos dijo que si así lo preferíamos que era momento de decirle al mundo la verdad. Quinn se armó de valor y se acercó a ellos conmigo en sus brazos y muy despacio les contó todo con lujo de detalles. Todo lo que el experimento implicaba y que era posible, tan solo éramos las primeras personas en revelarlo al mundo. Nos fuimos a casa tranquilas, ya que los periodistas dejaron de atosigarnos para ir a la clínica a hacerle preguntas al doctor. Que salió por la prensa internacional y se hizo famoso. Estaba tan feliz que nos dijo que cualquier estudio médico u otro futuro embarazo que deseáramos más adelante nos lo darían gratis. Y que éramos sus pacientes más importantes, que la próxima vez que tuviera una contracción como estas y fuera al hospital lo llamáramos. Que él mismo quería encargarse del parto.

Al llegar a casa, todos me preguntaron como estaba y no me quitaban los ojos de encima, nunca me dejaban sola… y se los agradecí. Si me daba una contracción o Hermione decidía nacer estando sola me daría un ataque de nervios o me desmayaría.

Durante las dos semanas, aprendí a diferenciar una contracción de un dolor de parto gracias a las explicaciones de la tía Beth que me aconsejaba por videollamada, era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía y me agradaba tener su apoyo. Quinn estaba histérica de nervios por los medios que no dejaban de molestar y tuve que decirle a mi padre Hiriam que llamara a la policía cuando se metieron dentro del portón y comenzaron a llamar a la puerta. Los cuales los echaron y exigieron que no nos molestaran más.

El día de la firma de libros llegó. Con Quinn nos quedamos heladas al ver todos los lectores que venían por una firma. Yo estaba tan contenta que le dejaba una dedicatoria a cada uno y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. A medida que pasó el tiempo, comencé a sentirme incómoda e incluso sentí contracciones pero las controlé sin que ella se diera cuanta. Estaba sobre protectora en ese tema, la ponía nerviosa. Tuve que detenerme en la firma de uno de los libros porque una contracción me desgarró por completo. Me agarré el vientre con preocupación, nunca me había dolido tanto como hasta ahora. Miré un segundo hacia abajo y sentí que se me mojaban los pantalones. ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Rompí fuentes! Quinn había dejado a un lado los libros y me había quedado mirando, le devolví la mirada con terror.

"_Quinn… Hermione está llegando."_

Le dije al notar que el dolor aumentaba. La vi pararse como una loca y ayudarme a ponerme de pie. ¡Dolía como el demonio! Toda la librería se puso como loca y mientras ella me llevaba al auto, el dueño se acercó a ayudarnos y ella le pidió si podía manejar al ver que yo no podía ni caminar, él aceptó al instante. Un par de lectores se acercaron para ayudarla a subirme al auto y mientras lo hacían la vi sacar su celular y discar un número. Cada vez me dolía más y me puse histérica.

"_Evelyn, soy Quinn. Rachel rompió fuentes, en unos 20 minutos estaremos en el hospital. ¿Nos encontramos allá?"_

No pude escuchar la respuesta estaba un tanto distraída con el dolor que atravesaba en esos instantes.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Les gustó este capítulo? :D**

**Bueno... es el penultimo! :(  
Mañana subo el último! :)  
Pero no se preocupen... porque habrá segunda parte de la historia :D  
**

**Ok... dejen review!  
Saludos, Natalie. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Esto es pura ficción.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

_Quinn_

Mientras un par de lectores nos ayudaban a subir a Rachel al auto, llamé a Evelyn y dijo que en 10 minutos estaban en el hospital. Nosotras llegaríamos en 20, estábamos un poco lejos pero estaba segura de que Rach resistiría y me encargué de que eso pasara sosteniéndola entre mis brazos y besando su rostro con ternura. Y mientras tanto, llamé al doctor para avisarle, que dijo, estaba en escocia y no llegaría a tiempo, y nos dio el nombre de su colega.

Al llegar, vi a mi familia darme buenos ánimos y esperar en la sala de espera mientras ingresaba a la sala de parto con Rachel. La vi y escuché gritar, la vi hacer fuerza y mientras todo eso ocurría la partera había estado escuchando **Queen **con una pequeña radio con mp3. Pero entonces comenzó a sonar **I Was Born To Love You** (nací para amarte) y mi hija nació cuando comenzó el tema, logró que se me erizara la piel.

Las enfermeras se rieron de la coincidencia y supe que ese sería la canción que identificaría el amor que siento por ella y su madre el resto de mi vida. Ellas se encargaban de limpiarla y cuando escuchamos su llanto, Rachel me miró llorando y me acercó a ella para que la besara. Cuando nos entregaron a nuestra hija, la miramos sorprendidas de lo parecida que era a las dos. Tenía mis ojos verdes y se parecía a las dos, aunque tenía rasgos que estaba segura, serían del donador de esperma. Una enfermera le indicó a Rachel como tenía que hacer para darle de amamantar, yo observaba como se emocionaba y hacía gestos extraños cuando Hermione se prendía a su pezón. La miró a Rachel y cuando me acerqué me observó a mí. Le di un beso a mi esposa en la frente y me puse a llorar.

Trasladaron a Rach a una habitación para que descansara, la pobre se durmió agotada a los pocos minutos. Y Hermione fue llevada a esa habitación con ventanas transparentes enormes donde ves a todos los bebés. Fui a la sala de espera y cuando me vieron me sonrieron.

"_Es una niña hermosa, tiene mis ojos, la belleza de Rachel y por las patadas que dio durante el embarazo debe tener mi mal genio."_

Dije mientras corría a los brazos de Leroy y a los de los demás. Pero el que me tenía a su alrededor era él.

"_Gracias por darme una nieta Quinn."_

Lo miré llorando y suspiré.

"_Gracias por dejarme amar a tu hija, Papá."_

Cuando le dije Papá se largó a llorar conmigo y me abrazó fuerte. Abracé a los demás y luego los llevé a "la ventana mágica" (como me gusta pensar) para enseñarles a Hermione. La enfermera me vio y la tomó en sus brazos, luego la acercó a nosotros y desde el otro lado del vidrio, mi hija me miró.

"_Es hermosa."_

Dijo Hiriam mientras yo observaba a Hermione mirándome fijamente.

"_Oh, que tierno. Reconoció a Quinn."_

Dijo Evelyn sorprendida y coloqué mi mano sobre el vidrio sin quitarle la mirada. Pero la enfermera hizo un gesto y me dejó entrar. Di la vuelta e hice lo que dijo. Cuando estuve frente a ella, me la dio en mis brazos y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Puck comenzó a sacar fotos con la cámara desde el otro lado y posé con ella. Pero me encontré con la mirada de Hermione y quedé atrapada.

"_Hola, soy tu madre Quinn."_

Y ocurrió un milagro, me sonrió.

Luego de que viera a mi hija sonreírme, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de allí. Más tarde, los demás se fueron y yo me quedé con Rachel en la habitación.

Se despertó a la mañana y notó que yo estaba con Hermione en mis brazos. La habían traído para que estuviera al lado de sus madres y cuando la vi despierta se la acerqué para que le diera de amamantar. Como habíamos hecho en la madrugada, que la despertaba cuando me parecía que tenía hambre. Al ver que se estaba quedando dormidita, Rach me miró sonriendo y acerqué mi mano para acariciar la piel de Hermione. Al hacerlo, Rach me miró fijamente. La niña se quedó dormida y miré al amor de mi vida, la que me había dado la alegría de ser madre. Pues a pesar de que cumplí su deseo, también se transformó en mío. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido así, tan feliz y tan pura. Toda la angustia pasada y el dolor habían desaparecido. Entonces comprendí que Hermione nos salvó a las dos, logró que atravesáramos esa barrera que amenazaba con separarnos nuevamente. Tomé a mi hija, le di un beso y la recosté en su cunita para que durmiera. Luego me senté al lado de Rachel y me acerqué para besarla. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que una enfermera nos interrumpió un poco incómoda, diciendo que teníamos que llenar los papeles de inscripción del bebé. Me sentí llena de orgullo cuando llené la planilla. En lugar de madre y padre, me hicieron escribir el nombre de las madres, pues lo éramos biológicamente. Cuando tuve que escribir el nombre de la niña, escribí Hermione Berry mientras suspiraba. Y me sentí extraña al firmar Quinn Berry, mi nuevo nombre. Cuando lo hacía, Puck apareció a mi lado muy feliz y me observó. Me había olvidado completamente del horario de visitas. Para no bombardearnos todos juntos, llegaron Puck y Evelyn.

Luego regresé a la habitación con ellos, al llegar vimos a Rach levantada y con Hermione en sus brazos tratando de dormirla. Se acercaron para verla de cerca y los miré apoyada contra la pared. Evelyn fue la que la cargó primero y no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"_Subí al Facebook la foto de Quinn con Hermione y está llena de comentarios. La mayoría son de Erica y Fernanda."_

Dijo Puck y le sonreí, Rachel frunció el ceño y me miró.

"_¿Qué foto?"_

Evelyn se acercó con Hermione en sus brazos a Rachel y le contestó.

"_Ayer la enfermera dejó entrar a Quinn para que sostuviera a su hija y Puck le sacó una foto desde el otro lado de la ventanilla. Deberían saber que lamentablemente, los medios lograron usurpar la foto y hacerla noticia."_

Rachel giró los ojos y se recostó en la cama. Yo me acerqué a Evelyn y miré a esa pequeña que tenía en sus brazos. La cual me quedó mirando y volvió a sonreír como ayer.

"_¿Le acaba de sonreír?"_

Preguntó Rachel y le asentí mirándola.

"_Ayer hizo lo mismo."_

Hubo un silencio y luego el suspiró de Rach llenó la habitación.

"_A mí también, justo cuando fuiste a llenar los papeles y se despertó llorando."_

La chica sabía reconocer a sus madres, eso era bueno para las tres. Por lo menos teníamos buena relación desde el principio. Puck pidió para sostenerla en brazos, cuando Evelyn se la entregó me acerqué a Rachel y la besé.

Tal y como habían dicho Puck y Evelyn, los medios conocían nuestra situación, no tuvimos opción que evitarlos durante largo tiempo. Hiriam y Leroy eran unos abuelos muy orgullosos que no se separaron de su nieta por nada del mundo. Yo trabajaba en el diario, donde me felicitaron por ser madre y me emocionó. Rachel estaba de licencia maternal, por lo que no estaba dando clases de canto, con lo mucho que le gustaba.

Yo además de trabajar en el diario, estoy haciendo la universidad y me va muy bien. Divido mis tiempos para ayudar a Rachel con Hermione pero ella insiste en que quiere que estudie y la verdad es que me agrada.

Como teníamos dinero en el banco, de los libros que habíamos vendido y de lo que trabajamos (pues a Rachel le pagan por dar clases de canto), lo aprovechamos para comprar una casa que estaba a la venta, a dos casas de la de Hiriam y Leroy. Así estaríamos cerca para lo que precisáramos y nosotras tuviéramos nuestra independencia como matrimonio, como familia.

Nuestro Facebook se llenaba de fotos que Rachel subía día a día para que mis hermanas la vieran y era increíble la cantidad de comentarios que aparecían en cada una. Todo había transcurrido tranquilamente, sin problemas. Hasta que recibí una llamada de la embajada norteamericana, donde me pedían que me presentara. Rachel estaba aterrada por lo que fui hacia las autoridades inglesas, les conté lo ocurrido y dijeron que fuera tranquilamente. Lo único que importaba es que yo no volviera a aceptar la ciudadanía que ellos me quitaron, cosa que no pensaba aceptar si llegaban a devolvérmela algún día. Mi vida estaba en Londres ahora y todo el mundo lo sabía. Leroy se quedó con Hermione mientras que Rachel y yo fuimos a la embajada. No le permitían el paso y cuando les mostré el certificado de matrimonio no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar.

Ocurrió que tenía razón, me estaban ofreciendo la ciudadanía otra vez y volver a vivir en Estados Unidos con completa libertad. El presidente había cambiado y este estaba de mi parte. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía enojada con mi pueblo, el cual osaba rechazarme.

Le dije que no la aceptaba y ellos me sorprendieron diciendo que si así lo quería, estaban dispuestos a cumplir mi voluntad y me permitían la entrada al país a mí y mi nueva familia como simple turista cada vez que quisiera. Rachel les agradeció amablemente pero yo me enojé por su osadía y me fui de allí furiosa. Al llegar a la casa de Hiriam y Leroy, lo primero que hizo Rachel fue pararse frente a mí.

"_No debiste rechazar la oportunidad de visita como turista, era perfecto para ir a ver a tus hermanas y tu padre. Hubiera ido contigo y podríamos haber llevado a Hermione."_

Suspiré y sostuve su mano. Leroy se acercó con la niña en brazos y se la arrebaté enseguida. Él me la entregó con gusto. Le di un beso en la mejilla mientras veía que se quedaba dormida en mis brazos.

"_Rachel, no conoces a esa gente. Es una trampa para meterme en la cárcel. Y no pienso permitir que me alejen de mi familia."_

Ella agachó los hombros y continué mientras colocaba a Hermione en el cochecito.

"_Ese gobierno es corrupto, ellos fueron los que me echaron. No me voy a dejar engañar. Aunque tenga que esperar 10 años para ver a mi familia otra vez."_

Se acercó, me dio un beso y nos fuimos a tomar el té con Leroy, el cual llevaba a Hermione en el coche. Cuando llegamos a la cocina paré en seco al ver a mis hermanas allí sentadas. Tanto Rachel como yo estábamos sorprendidas y corrimos a abrazarlas. Luego de recibirlas con besos, abrazos y llantos, las miramos con una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué hacen en Londres?"_

Les preguntó Rachel y ellas sonrieron.

"_Lo que pasa es que conseguimos unas becas muy importantes para estudiar en la universidad de aquí, en Londres."_

Dijo Fernanda y la miré con los ojos abiertos.

"_¿Van a vivir aquí con nosotros?"_

Pregunté y Leroy me asintió, señalándose como culpable. Lo abracé emocionada y luego a ellas. Pero recordé a Papá y miré a Erica.

"_¿Y Papá?"_

Se acercó y suspiró triste, lo que me asusto. Más cuando vi las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"_No quisimos decirte nada porque estaban con todo el tema de la bebé y demás."_

Mi corazón latió rápido y miré a Fernanda. Se había puesto a llorar y sabía lo que significaba. Comencé a retroceder y me senté en una silla, shockeada.

"_Por favor. No me digan que…"_

Entonces miré a Erica y me asintió totalmente llena de tristeza.

"_Sí, Papá murió. Creo que… extrañaba a Mamá y se… suicidó."_

Me largué a llorar y Rachel me abrazó acompañándome en llanto. Por un momento, con Rachel nos miramos y ella comprendía totalmente la decisión de mi padre y me alegraba de que ella ahora estuviera en tratamiento para no hacer nunca más una cosa así.

"_Por eso Leroy nos consiguió las becas de la Universidad, para que no estuviéramos solas y nos quedáramos contigo."_

Dijo Fernanda pero lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar por largo rato, acompañada por mis hermanas. Rachel se vio obligada de encargarse de Hermione, que lloraba de hambre.

Pero en un momento, ella simplemente estaba de pie, meciéndola de un lado a otro para dormirla. Sonreí al verlas, ellas dos eran las mujeres de mi vida y me sentía muy afortunada de tenerlas. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a las dos. Nuestra hija estaba despierta y no había quién pudiera dormirla. Rachel me miró y nuestras miradas se fusionaron, nos amábamos incondicionalmente. Lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte y se que aún nos queda mucho por recorrer, que mi país seguirá insistiendo en que yo regrese. Pero no hay marcha atrás, mi vida esta aquí ahora. Mis latidos dependen de estas dos mujeres que abrazo en estos instantes. Con una mano envolvía a las dos en un abrazo y con la otra acaricié primero a Hermione y luego a Rachel.

Me acerqué a Rachel y comencé a besarla, nuestro beso fue mágico… pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña niña, que nos cinchó el pelo.

Todos se reían por el acto de nuestra hija, nosotras solo podíamos ver… que éramos una familia. Que quedaba mucho por recorrer… pero que estaríamos siempre juntas. Y describrí... que encontre amor en londres. Despues de todo... lo malo valió la pena.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola genteeeee!  
Y bueno... esta historia queda en pausa. No es que TERMINA... NO!  
Yo también detesto las segundas partes pero quiero intentar de que esta no lo sea. :)  
El que no le gusten las segundas partes, perfectamente puede no leerlo. Que no me ofenden. XD  
Tengo un fic más, que durará mucho y no tendrá segundas partes.  
Pueden quedarse tranquilas. :)  
Luego de que este termine... haré segunda parte de Amor en Londres. Que aún no se como se llamará y todos esos temas. :p **

**Y bueno... por parte de esta primera parte (o final para algunos) quiero darle un grandisimo GRACIAS a aquellos que dejaron reviews y los que tan solo leyeron. Pero a Alice Park, Osito94, kaly astur, Ev, Alex, Leesun, annalemos, cami5. KmiAgron, micleff, PaoVargas, Elisee Faberry, claux72, alep, Darkhannock, Tatiana, katgreene134, Theani Kurchenka, theloree, Gina, winco, Panquem, OhSiFreak, MRaquelD, therockergirl, deli, gbrujndl, sil, shannel, Blue-Red Moon, Xioomii, Achele-love-4ever, Dananikita, WindWhite y uno muy especial a "itsiebitsiespider"... que es a la que le dedico esta historia... que la amo con todo mi corazón. TE AMO mi vida... Gracias. :)  
Y para todos aquellos que no dejaron review pero leyeron la historia... GRACIAS.  
**

**Un saludo... los espero en mi otro fic firmando. :)  
**

**Un saludo, Natalie.  
**


End file.
